Kisses, Love, and Walls
by theperson13
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose all live in an apartment in Seattle. But what happens when they get some noisy neighbors that are just too annoying, but too attractive? Love can't easily be dodged..... The name says it all! All Human.
1. Donuts and Movies

**A/N:** Okay, this is my very first story, if i screw up on ANYTHING!!! please tell me!? Okay, so, I hope you enjoy my very first story!

**DISCLAIMER:** *Goes up to random person*

Do I own twilight?

_No_

*Gets the book and sharpie, crosses out authors name and replaces it with her own*

How about now?

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I fumbled through my purse looking for my keys with a cup of coffee on one hand and a bag of donuts in my mouth. Music was blaring from the other side of the door. Even if I got a chainsaw and cut my way through my door, Rose and Alice would never notice. I live in an apartment in Seattle with my two dearest friends, Rose and Alice.

And of course, I was the one that had to go out in the pouring rain to get them some donuts to go with our "movie night".

I finally found my keys and walked into the room. It was a very large apartment in which we shared. it wasn't cheap but we had the money. Well, at least Rose and Alice did.

Rose works as a waitress in a club and when she can, will model. Just doing one modeling job can last us money to pay for rent, food, clothes, and whatever other things we want to buy for a month.

Alice works as a fashion designer, her dream come true. She is very good too but just started so she isn't very well known.

Once inside, Alice all but ripped the bag from my teeth and threw it to Rose. At first I thought she was hungry until I saw the expression on her face....

"Where have you been? We were about to eat the table because you were taking so long and-why is your hair wet?" Alice all but growled to me with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Rose turned off the music and went into the kitchen.

"The line was so long and the guy mistaken my order for someone else's. Second, it was pouring so hard people could've easily thought the apocalypse was descending upon us!" I explained while rubbing my mouth that was still in pain from Alice ripping the bag from my teeth.

"Well next time, bring an umbrella!" yelled Rose from the refrigerator.

"I did" I answered as a matter-of-factly.

"What happened to it?" Rose asked.

"I told you, the apocalypse out there blew it away."

"Lets just watch our movie now." Alice said now frustrated. She was always the one that chose the movies, and I was always scared of her choices....

"What are we watching?" Rose asked while turning on the microwave for popcorn.

"Popcorn with donuts?" I asked her skeptically. Rose just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"We are watching 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'…. the remake!" Alice said with a wide smile. Oh great. Last time we watched a horror flick, I had nightmares for two weeks.

"Alice, I will not watch something that will give me nightmares" I told her while trying to give her my best glare. She just snorted and started to put the DVD in.

Rose took out the bag of popcorn and put it in three bowls and walked over to us and sat on the couch. I was on the floor so that I wouldn't fall off the couch while screaming.

"Hey, just so that you know, we will be getting some new neighbors tomorrow and they're moving next to us." Rose said while handing us our bowls of popcorn.

"I hope their not the noisy kind" I said while getting a pillow to clutch and hide my eyes in.

"What if they're cute? Oh, I hope so. This apartment is full of things they try to pass as humans" Alice said with a smile.

While the previews were playing, I heard Alice and Rose giggling and whispering behind me. It grew quiet, and when I turned around, they had on poker faces.

"You know Alice, I get really scared when you're quiet, it means you're getting ideas." I said while turning back to the screen.

Once the movie started, I grew tense knowing, not too soon, that the chainsaw guy will pop out somewhere.

Alice and Rose continued giggling and whispering again but I didn't really notice because the movie had my eyes glued to the screen and eating five popcorn kernels a second.

One of the characters was inside a house, exploring it. I was tense, and the music wasn't helping much, she got to a door, and started to open it slowly. I grew even tenser, eating faster, and my hair was rising on end. She was about to reveal what was inside when I felt two cold hands grab my neck. That was it.

I threw my popcorn bowl into the air, screaming not just any scream, but a blood curdling, hair rising, spine tingling scream as loud as I could, with popcorn flying everywhere.

Rose and Alice were already on the floor laughing so hard they were gasping for air. I glared at them and got one of Alice's popcorn bowls and dumped the kernels on her hair, smearing butter in it.

She gasped and grabbed Rose's bowl and started throwing popcorn at me. Rose was pointing and laughing at our little fight. Me and Alice stopped and started to walk towards Rose with smiles on our faces and fistfuls of popcorn.

"Aw, come on guys, you know I was kidding. Even though the look on Bella's face was pricele-"I threw my popcorn at her and Alice joined in and now we were laughing and throwing popcorn at each other.

When we ran out, and flopped onto the couch still laughing and decided to ditch the movie and take a shower to get rid of our buttery hair. Once I was refreshed and clean, I was getting tired so I decided to go to sleep.

"But _why_?" Alice whined. "Its not even midnight!"

"'Cause _Alice_, some people like to get sleep and because tomorrow is my job interview", I said as a matter-of-factly.

"At that journalist place?" Alice asked.

"Yes, at the Seattle Times, which is a very hard place to get a job at which means that I have to look very presentable in the morning, and not like I slept in cave."

"You will get that job hands down. You're very creative, have a smart mind, you can-" I interrupted Alice because well, I don't really like getting complimented because most of those things weren't true and I really did want to sleep.

"Thanks you Alice, but I need go to sleep to raise my chances of getting that job".

Mornings were always unpredictable for me. Alice and Rose would always surprise me. One time, I woke up and found suitcases full of clothes where right on the spot, Alice said we were going to L.A.

"By the way, our new neighbors will be here tomorrow around nine in the morning so if you hear noise, don't complain!" Rose yelled to Alice.

Our new neighbors are supposedly moving in to our right side.

When one of our neighbors moved in to the left of us, they came in at seven in the morning and made noise from unpacking and stuff so, being Alice, she got so furious she stormed out her room with a vase, knocked on their door and said '_here is your 'welcome to the neighborhood' gift'_ and threw the vase inside, shattering it everywhere. I quickly ran out to apologize to them, but they were nice enough not to report us.

I just hoped our new neighbors would be nice enough not to report us if they make Alice mad too, I really don't want to come home with cop cars surrounding the building and Alice in the backseat, or to find out that she went over the edge and is holding one hostage.....

I told them my goodnights and went under the covers. I was both excited and nervous for my job interview tomorrow, I've always wanted to be a journalist. As I drifted into darkness, I thought about my interview tomorrow and how I would get the job. But I was even _more_ curious about meeting our new neighbors tomorrow.....

**A/N: **So, tell me what you think! I think I did okay....AND!!!

IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! One of the events that will happen in the next chapters have actually happened to me! It is hilarious! I wanna see who can guess right! And if they do the will get a special shout out in the chapter after it happens!!!


	2. Arriving

**A/N: **ok, so I might have messed up and you might have received some alerts. Yeah, about that…….

This is my first time writing a story and I couldn't figure out how to add another chapter so…..here it is!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight owns the world and all of its people! But I don't own the world so I don't own Twilight………

Stephenie Meyer does….

**CHAPTER 2**

**EPOV**

I packed my bags to get ready to go to Seattle. I got a job promotion in Chicago as a writer for their newspaper and since I accepted, I get to move to Seattle, also, the city that gets the most rain in the world, the most suicides, and barely any sun. _Oh joy. _

My brother, Emmett, is coming with me and so is my friend Jasper. My father, Carlisle, adopted Emmett when I was really young, and met Jasper a few years ago. Esme was happy to accept Emmett into our family.

I looked back at my old apartment, and sighed. I would really miss Chicago. I grew up here and now I would be leaving my childhood.

I sighed again and waited for Emmett and Jasper to arrive, and once they did, we got into my Volvo and sped off to the airport.

"So, where's our apartment gonna be?" Jasper asked me. I recently rented an apartment in Seattle and will move in in the morning.

"Somewhere in downtown I think. I have the address but I don't want to look at it right now…..".

"Oh god, remind me again why we are up at two in the morning again?" Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because, _Emmett,_ we have to move in at nine in the morning and if you add all the hours it takes to fly there, plus the time it takes to go through the airport and drive to the apartments…." I trailed off now a bit annoyed.

"Well then Eddie ol' pal-" Emmett started before I cut him off.

"Its _Edward_"

"Fine then, _Edward,_ what are you gonna do with your car? Me and Jazz here sold ours and are gonna buy new ones once we get to Seattle, but what about yours?" Emmett asked me with curiosity.

I was too attached to my car to just _sell it. _So I came up with a solution.

"I am going to ship it to Seattle with us" I answered proudly.

"You are going to _ship _your _car? Why? _I mean, you can just sell it and buy a newer one" Emmet suggested, wide-eyed and surprised.

"'Cause he is too attached to his baby", Jasper answered Emmet. They both started laughing and made fun of me the rest of the way to the airport.

***_***

The airport was more crowded than usual.

We got lost twice and almost missed our flights. Mainly because the crowds would push use somewhere else.

Not to mention the flight was _long._ I slept on some occasions but Emmett's whining would wake me up.

"_Are we there yet?" _Emmett whined for about the fiftieth time this past hour.

"No _Emmet. _If we were there yet then we would have an announcement saying we're landing." I told him now completely annoyed.

"Here, just play with this." Jasper tossed his Iphone to Emmett, who caught it. "There are tons of games, some pointless but just occupy yourself and _stop whining_."

Emmett just shrugged and started to play with it. After thirty minutes he started to whine again.

"These games are boring as hell. Don't you have anything good Jazz? I already played everyone you got…." Emmet whined. Me and Jazz groaned in frustration in unison.

"God Emmett just keep yourself busy I want to sleep." I groaned again.

"You want to sleep _now! _We could've slept back at the apartments, but _no,_ we had to get here _early._"

"We had to. You know how we got lost before. Imagine if we slept for another hour or so." I explained.

Emmett groaned, but his idea of me not letting them sleep kept him muttering to himself for a few minutes. Until…

"Hey Eddie?"

"_Edward"_ I told him frustrated beyond belief.

"_Edward,_ do you know when we will land?" He asked me.

"No, I do not."

"Can you guess?" Em asked seeming hopeful we would get there in a matter of minutes.

I sighed. "Probably in two or three hours."

"_Two or three hours! Your fucking kidding me!"_ Emmet shouted until me and Jazz started to hush him.

"Shh! Watch your language! Your not the _only _passenger here! Not to mention your not the youngest!" I pointed to a two year old who tugged on his moms shirt and asked the question he just _had _to ask.

"Mommy, what does 'fucking' mean?" His mom stared at him wide eyed and asked where he heard that.

Of course he pointed to Emmett, who was playing with the Iphone again. The mom glared daggers at him.

I made a mental note to slap Emmett when we get back.

**A/N: **So, tell me what you think! I think I did ok....AND!!!

Can you actually ship cars? I duh-no. I think I one time saw it in a movie……

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!**


	3. Coffee

**A/N:** I present to you…chapter 3!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Twilight fans will soon take over and once that happens, there will be riots, and during those riots, people will be too distracted, and if people are too distracted, then no one will notice that Stephenie Meyer has disappeared…….

CHAPTER 3

**BPOV**

My interview went great. They just asked me questions on my previous work and they already knew about the degrees I got in college and all my grades, which were A's.

So I got the job as an editor. Being an editor is a pretty big step and for once, I will be able to finally pay for my part of the rent.

People will probably think I'm crazy for _wanting_ to have apart in the pay, but really, they are such great friends and paid for it for a long time.

When I got to the office where my interview would be held, I called Alice and told her to got out before nine so she wouldn't get bugged. She said she was going go to the mall or something but I didn't know…

I walked into the room and met my, hopefully, future boss. She was a girl with dark hair and glasses and was very petite. I sat down on the leather chair and she introduced herself to me.

"Hello, my name is Angela and I am the boss of the people who work in the Seattle Times. First off, I will ask you a few questions…."

She asked me questions about the schools I went to, what classes I took in college and let me explain why I wanted the job. After an hour, she stopped asking questions and smiled.

"Well, Isabella-" I interrupted her.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Ok then Bella, I think that you are very talented and I will be glad to welcome you to our crew, so I will hire you to be our editor. I like you very much and I think you will be a great edition to our newspaper. When will you be able to start working?"

I was astonished, but I was so happy a wide, goofy grin spread across my face.

"Whenever you would like me too" I told her. I was beaming.

"How about in two days?"

"Perfect" I was so excited I wanted to work now but I would have to get ready and be prepared.

So, after the interview which was at eight in the morning and ended at nine-thirty, Alice and I decided to go and get some cupcakes over at the coffee shop early in the morning.

Really, I just didn't want to risk having Alice there when our new neighbors arrive. So, to pass the time, we rode her Porsche to the coffee shop, which didn't really waste time since she drives like a maniac.

"So did you get the job?" Alice asked me. She looked truthfully hopeful.

"I did! I'm going to be their editor and I will start in two days!" I said excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you! You deserve that job! Anyway, Rose is going to meet us at the coffee shop and I bought these really cute shoes at the mall, and a really sexy dress to go with it! So what are you gonna get? I wanna get something really sweet and chocolaty and I also wanna buy some coffee. Should I get a latte or a Cappuccino? Maybe I'll get a latte……" Alice kept babbling on and on about what she would get.

I zoned out and stared at the passing cars. Sometimes, a girl _has _to get away from Alice's hyperness.

We finally got to the little shop I love going to and we both ordered a cupcake, waiting for Rose to come, which were a few minutes later.

"So I'm really hoping that our new neighbors will be _really _hot 'cause I haven't gone out in _ages. _".Alice told me.

"By ages, you mean last week?" Alice did in fact, go on a date last week. She wasn't that interested in him and never remembered his name or what he looked like.

"Oh yeah….I went out with that guy that looked…..like that guy…", Alice struggled to remember his name.

"You're lucky _you_ at least get to go out, no one would ever want to go out with a girl like me." Alice and Rose stared at me, shocked.

"Hey, don't give me that look. You know its true".

"Isabella Swan, how can you _say_ such a thing!" Rose was yelling at me. Oh great. _Nice job Bella, now she's gonna make a scene!_

"Rose, please do not make a scene and lets just drop it." She gave me a look that told me she wouldn't drop it. I rolled my eyes and at that moment Alice got called up to get her coffee.

"Be right back." Alice ran to the counter to retrieve her coffee.

"So Rose, did you get a glimpse of our new neighbors?" I asked. Since she just got here they surely should have been there already.

"No, I think they are running late because I didn't see them and its what? Nine-thirty?" Rose told me.

"Do you think they hit traffic?" I asked her.

"Probably 'cause I heard on the radio that the 1-10 freeway had loads of traffic, but that's not the answer I wanna know……Did you get the job?" She asked, also genuinely hopeful.

"I did! I'm going to be their editor and I start in two days!" I said excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you! I knew you would get it!"

I turned around to see Alice her talking to the guy who gave her her coffee. Oh, so she was flirting. I could _never _flirt.

"Ugh, Alice is flirting. Look at the way that guy is staring at her! Kinda creepy……"Rose said.

"Not to mention the way Alice is posed and looking at him. Ha! Did you see that? She giggled…" I said to Rose.

After what seemed like hours, she came back with her coffee and napkins. She one of the napkins she had at me and when I looked at it, it had seven digits written sloppily on it.

"He gave you his phone number?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, but I won't call him, he looks like a pervert since most of the time his eyes roamed pretty low a bit too long……" She shuddered as we walked back to the car while Rose went to hers.

On our way home, she babbled on about meeting our new neighbors. She is really excited on meeting them, hoping that they can be at _least _cute. I for one, didn't really care about the new neighbors, I just hoped that Alice wouldn't get us reported…..

When we got to the apartment we saw one of those U-Haul trucks and a silver car parked outside. The U-Haul was just opening it doors which means that they just got here.

"These must be our new neighbors." Alice said excitingly. I was about to get out when she grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to go back to our room. Why?" I asked.

"First, I want to catch a glimpse of our new neighbors, and if they are cute, then we have to make a good entrance. It has to be either a funny one that says 'we are carefree' or a sexy one but doesn't say 'I'm easy' or 'I'm a whore', but since you are _so _self conscience, we will do funny. Now let me call Rose and tell her our plan." She dialed and talked really fast to her explaining about our entrance and to just follow our lead.

And then we got a glimpse of our new neighbors, and all we could do was stared open-mouthed, and wide-eyed.

**A/N:** Sorry about the cliff-hanger, (if it is one…..), but I'll update really soon!

Okay, so I don't know how interviews work or if you can right away be an editor after just getting the job but really, would it matter? And the disclaimer I made, don't take it seriously….Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

By the way, I will DEFINETLY continue this story and go on forever and ever and ever. I will not stop midway or near the end, or in the next chapter. **And PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING!!!**


	4. First Sight

**A/N:** Ok, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Wow, aren't you lucky? Two in one day, just at different times….

**DICLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer is well-known and talented.

Am I well-known and talented?

_No._

What if I change my name and dye my hair?

_Hahahahahahahahahaha no………_

Chapter 4:

**BPOV**

The first one we saw was _huge._

Not in the fat kind of way but dang he was big. He had curly black hair, well built muscles and was quite……well, hot.

The next had honey blonde hair with ice blue eyes and was quite handsome. The next man however, had my full attention. He had bronze hair shaped in the strangest way I have ever seen, but it fit him. He had well-toned muscles that could be seen well under his tight shirt, and he had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

I noticed that Alice was staring particularly at the honey blonde. They were just talking to one another and then Alice's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Okay, those guys aren't just cute, they are………um……there are no words for them. But this means that we have to do our entrance." With that being said she drove past them and around the corner. I was guessing we would come laughing around the corner and surprise them with our _hotness_. Typical….

I looked over at Rose who was staring with her eyes bulging out.

"Um, Alice, how will we do this? I can't just laugh on command!" I told her urgently.

"Like this!" She threw a glob of frosting on my shirt from her cupcake.

I forgot all about the guys and just thought about getting her back. She ran out the door and I went after her.

Rose was waiting outside our car and starting laughing at me. Then Alice threw frosting at her shirt and Rose gaped at it. She grabbed some of my frosting and went after her.

We chased each other throwing and smearing frosting on ourselves, but we never put any on our faces. Alice ran out of frosting and cupcake and ran for her life. We were, of course, laughing just like she said we would.

Alice ran past the corner and Rose and I ran after her. She fell on the grass and I of course tumbled with her. We were now laughing on the grass with frosting on our clothes.

Rose sat down on the grass with us, panting for air.

I wiped away the frosting from my blouse and Alice did the same. I made a quick glance over at the gods and saw them staring at us with open mouths. Of course they would! Three girls come running with green stuff all over them.

"One of these days Alice, I will get you back" She started to laugh again, and her laugh was so contagious I went with her.

We both got up, wiped out butts, and sighed.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you missed a spot". We looked up and saw the guy with the dark curly hair.

He was smiling with what seemed to be a sexy smile. Then he went over and wiped away some frosting that was on her shoulder with his finger and ate it. I stared, shocked.

Rose was frozen. The guy leaned over to whisper something in her ear that made you eyes bulge out, then narrow. _Uh-oh._

"Ex_cuse me?_" Rose asked him, completely offended.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to, I mean, my new apartment is right here and I may need a tour, especially one of my bedroom" He gave her a sexy smile but she didn't fall for any of it.

"So just because you are new here you expect me to be your first one in your new town?" She yelled at him and the playfulness on his face faded away.

He was silent and another guy came behind me and said, "Emmett, I think you should leave them alone now." I jumped away from his voice, and it was……_velvety, silky._

I stared at him and he gave me the most gorgeous crooked like smile. I stared some more and it took all of my will power to keep my mouth closed.

"Yes, but he is right, a tour _would_ be nice." He gave me the same smile, but I snapped out of it because I just realized of what he was asking me was the same this Emmett guy was asking Rose.

"So because Rose here rejects him you think _I'll_ give in?" I shouted.

His smile faded away.

"No, no. That's _not_ what I was asking for. I swear!" He seemed urgent now.

"Then what _were_ you asking for?" I was angry. Does he _really _expect me to sleep with him?

"I wasn't asking for _that_ I just wanted a tour! We're new-"

"Yeah, I _heard_ that." He was pissing me off even more.

"Guys, I think the best thing to do right now would be to stop making offerings, and especially asking for one." The guy with honey blonde hair told the two boys.

"Yeah, you guys should probably try that, since doing it isn't the best first date." I sneered

"But, we didn't, well, _I _didn't-" I cut off the man with the bronze hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Lets just go." I stomped my way back to our room and Alice and Rose weren't too far behind.

_Why did all guys have to be such perverts?_

*_*

"That Emmett guy is going to_ die!"_ Rose shouted when we entered our room. We were really pissed off. Especially Rose since she was his target.

"What does he think I am? A _slut_?" Rose shouted when I locked the door.

"What did he even say in your ear?" Alice asked curiously.

"Do you even want to know?" Rose asked bitterly. Alice just nodded.

"Okay, well, after he licked the frosting from his finger that was on _my _shoulder, he told me that if I want, he could help me get rid of the rest of the frosting on my body , but without using his hands _'this time'_." She quoted. We gasped and stared.

"I can't believe it! Those guys must always get what they want to treat a woman that way!" I yelled. I imagined the man with the bronze hair and his crooked smile. He must use that smile to lure in women.

"That was probably one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard. Well, the guy that I think is the hottest of them all seems like a gentleman. He didn't offer or ask for anything and told them to stop bugging us." Alice said with a smile.

"The guy with the honey blonde hair right?" I asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Lucky, at least _he_ wasn't perverted. Are you going to ask him out?" She asked Alice. Alice looked thoughtful for a second.

"Nah, I'll wait for _him _to ask me, then I will reject him." Alice said with pride.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, with perverted friends, some of their pervertedness is _bound _to have rubbed off on him." Alice explained. "Plus, if he isn't a perv, then I will play hard to get!" She said excitedly.

"Ugh. Hot but perverted. Is there even a guy out there that is normal? I mean, the blonde guy looks somewhat normal, he's cute too but not my type." Rose said. She continued to rant on about him.

"Oh my _god, _and I actually thought that Emmett guy was pretty _sexy_!" Rose complained. I looked out the window to see that the U-Haul trucks were gone and so were those guys.

"Hey, guys? Um, I think our little pervs are moving in next to us now….." I told them. It was quiet for a minute. We were listening for their footsteps, and after a minute, Alice opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by footsteps.

We were so busy with our ranting, that we never heard them moving all their stuff, now, we would live next to them for as long as we stay.

We heard loud, booming laughter echoing off the walls and the guys talking. They were close enough to hear their conversation. Rose and Alice ran to the door and put their ears to the door.

"What are you doing!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sh! We want to hear what they have to say!" Rose whispered back.

I eventually put my ear to the door and listened….

"You do have the key right?" The voice I recognized as Emmett asked.

"Yes, I have the key. Why wouldn't I?" The man with the velvety voice answered, hypnotizing me for a second.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you forgot it." The Emmett guy said.

"Well, Emmett, some people don't have the memory span of a goldfish". The man with the honey blonde hair stated. The velvety voice chuckled….It was like music.

"I don't get it". Emmett said.

"Of course you don't, Emmett of course you don't." The velvety voice said. He seemed frustrated, well, anyone that has to live with a guy that dumb must be frustrated beyond belief.

I heard keys slip into the hole and the door slide open.

"Finally" Emmett sighed. I heard the door close, and me, Rose and Alice walked away from the door.

"Do you think they will be loud? I hope not…." I said worriedly. As if on cue, I heard booming music come from next door. _So they were the loud type…._

"Hot or not, they will most certainly _not_ do this while I'm here…"Rose scowled at the wall.

"What should we do?" I asked. I heard loud laughter, loud music, and…..gunfire? Were they playing a video game?

"We have to play fire with fire. Show them that if they do that, this will be the result. I heard that if they continue doing this for a month straight, they can get kicked out." Rose said.

"Okay then. How should we play fire with fire?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I have a few ideas…." Rose told us. A wicked grin spread across her face.

_This was going to be an interesting month……_

**A/N: **And. It. STARTS!!! The moment we have all been waiting for! Well, I have….anyway, remember how I told you to look out for something that happened in this story that happened to me? Well, its coming up so keep your eyes peeled!!!!!

Hope you enjoyed!

**REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!**


	5. Understanding

**A/N: **Ok, so I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I own Twilight? Not _yet……_….

By the way, this takes place BEFORE!!!!! All the guys arrive at the apartments….

**CHAPTER 5**

**EPOV**

We finally landed and I was so happy to get off that plane. Emmet was as annoying as ever but being stuck with a bored Emmett for a few hours is _hell_.

I, of course was responsible for keeping together all the passports, the luggage, meeting up with the U-Haul trucks, etc. etc…..

"So how are we gonna get to the apartments?" Jasper asked me.

"Don't you remember? Eddie here shipped his little baby." Emmett teased.

"_Edward."_ I sighed in frustration.

"Fine then _Edward_, where is your car?"

"Well Emmett, I'm surprised you remembered that I shipped my car. Usually, you don't remember things that happened an hour ago." I teased. He playfully punched my arm and I smiled.

"It's supposed to be outside the building." I went outside and my glorious car was out there waiting for me. I smiled and opened the trunk to put in our stuff.

"Wow. Did you see that smile he had on when he saw the car?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"They probably already went to third base." Emmett joked. I rolled my eyes and turned on the ignition.

As I hit the freeway, I looked up ahead and saw something no one ever wants to see. Traffic. Me and Jasper groaned in unison.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Traffic" Jasper answered.

Oh great. _Traffic_. Just when I thought I would be free of Emmett's annoyance, I had to hit traffic.

"Jazz, give him your IPhone so that he doesn't start whining again." I told him. He immediately threw it to him and Emmety caught it.

"Please. Keep yourself busy and _try _not to whine for at least ten minutes?" Emmett nodded and played with it. He would occasionally make a sour face, probably at the games, and sigh a few times but overall, he was pretty quiet. But, after ten minutes exactly, Emmett started to whine again.

"Okay, its been ten minutes, and I'm bored!" Emmett threw the phone back to Jasper who caught it.

"Turn on the radio." Emmet ordered.

"A radio will never keep _you_ entertained." I muttered, but turned it on.

Emmett played with the controls for a while before sitting back down in his seat and sighed.

"I'm bored. They aren't playing shit!" Emmett whined; I groaned.

"Playing. _Shit?_" Jasper asked him with a strange look.

"You know what I mean."

I sighed, watching the unmoving cars. _Might as well park my car_.

This would be a _long _ride.

*_*

It _was_ long. And not just long, but _painfully _long. Emmett was annoying as ever, but he wasn't as bad as he was on the plane.

I took out the piece of paper that held the information on the apartment and its whereabouts. I silently read it and tried to maneuver myself around the cars into the direction my paper told me to go.

After driving in circles with U-Haul trucks following, I finally made it to the apartments. It was a giant area, fancy looking, clean, and I could see part of a pool next to it. Strange. Why would a place like Seattle need one?

Emmett hoped out with Jasper and admired the building.

"This looks like a nice place. Are the rooms big?" He asked.

"There supposed to be." I answered.

We went to the driver that had our stuff and told him to just take all of our belongings out of the truck, and that we would help take it up to our room. All of a sudden we heard tires squealing and when we looked we saw a bright, yellow Porsche driving around the corner.

"I wonder what the rush is…"Emmett asked to no one in particular.

"Just ignore it." I said. But who could ignore what happened next?

Three girls suddenly came running from the corner. They were screaming and laughing and…..was that _frosting _on their clothes? I watched in amazement as two girls, fell on the grass.

One was short, pixie like, but was pretty attractive. The other girl, however, kept my gaze.

She was petite, had brown hair, a great figure that I could see from here, was _very _beautiful and had a contagious laugh, so contagious the corner of my mouth was starting to twitch.

Another girl came around the corner about a second later, screaming and laughing. She was beautiful, you could see that right away, but the brunette held my gaze. She had wavy blonde hair, and a great figure also. I saw Emmett staring at her in particular with eyes bulging out.

"Holy _shit_" Emmet gasped.

"Who are _they?" _Jasper asked.

"I'm guessing they live here." I said without breaking my gaze from the beautiful brunette. They got up and started to wipe away the frosting and grass from their jeans.

I noticed that the blonde girl was sweeping frosting from her chest which made Emmett's eyes bulge out even more, and that wasn't the _only_ thing bulging…. And was he _drooling?_

"Who knows but I wanna meet that blonde" Emmett said, never breaking his gaze from the blonde. And _I_ want to meet the brunette….

He started to walk towards them with his '_sexy' _smile.

"Emmett", I asked cautiously. "What are doing?"

"Meeting them" was all he said.

We watched in amazement as he got there attention. He said something and grabbed some frosting with his finger and licked it. I stared, amazed that he could actually do this. He confidently leaned in and said something in her ear that made her eyes widen, then narrow.

"_Excuse me?_" She said loud enough for me to hear. I decided to stop Emmett and started to walk over. Jasper followed.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to, I mean, my new apartment is right here and I may need a tour, especially one of my bedroom" , Emmett gave her his sexy smile.

Oh god, he wasn't doing this. How could he jump so far ahead? Especially use that cheesy line he used back in high school….

"So just because you are new here you expect me to be your first one in your new town!?" She yelled at him and the playfulness on his face faded away. I actually found this quite amusing.

I went behind the brunette and said, "Emmett, I think you should leave them alone now." I told him as a warning.

The brunette girl jumped away from my voice and met my eyes. I stared straight into them and was doing everything I could to not ogle her. I gave her my crooked smile to show her that I was friendly.

I noticed how…..beautiful her brown eyes are. Usually, brown eyes are plain, well, at least the one's I've seen. Here's were indescribable.

_Unbelievable. I think I'm already falling for her. And I've met her for what? Three seconds?_

"Yes, but he is right, a tour _would_ be nice." I gave her another crooked smile. Surely, if they gave us a tour I could show her that we aren't perverted stalkers. Not to mention that I was really interested in this girl with the brown orbs.

"So because Rose here rejects him you think _I'll_ give in?" She glared and my smile faded away. _Did she really think that I would ask her for that? I was no Emmett…._

In desperation I stuttered, "No, no. That's _not_ what I was asking for. I swear!" I didn't want her to think of me as a pervert, but I think I was too late.

"Then what _were_ you asking for?" She asked me skeptically. I was trying to show her that I didn't ask for that, but I think I wouldn't be changing her mind. So I tried explaining. I really didn't want them to put a restraining order on us.

"I wasn't asking for _that_ I just wanted a tour! We're new-" But she interrupted me.

"Yeah I _heard_ that." She told me in a 'duh' tone.

I heard a chuckle from Jasper behind me but she didn't notice.

"Guys, I think the best thing to do right now would be to stop making offerings, and especially asking for one." He told us from behind. I glanced at Emmett who was staring open-mouthed, surely shocked at the rejection. He never got rejected, and neither have I.

"Yeah, you guys should probably try that, since having sex isn't the best first date." She sneered.

"But, we didn't, well, _I _didn't-" I tried to explain to her, but she already had her mind set.

"Lets just go." The beautiful brunette stomped away towards the building and her friends soon followed, but not before the blonde glared at us.

Me and Emmett stared after them with wide eyes and mouths open.

"Nice." Jasper commented.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett was staring at the door the three women retreated into.

"You my friend, just got rejected." Jasper patted him on the back before laughing.

"Oh great, we meet incredibly hot girls and now they think me and Edward here are perverts and that Jasper is the nice gentlemen!" Emmett complained. _Great,_ is right….

"Never ask a girl, unless you meet them at a club, if they want go to your bedroom." Jasper jokingly gave us the advice.

"For now, lets just forget about them and get our stuff inside." I sighed.

We put our things inside our room in record time, but my mind would usually wandered to the girl with beautiful brown eyes.

*_*

When we finally got our things inside, we headed to our room.

"You do have the key right?" Emmett asked me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, I have the key. Why wouldn't I?" I told him; he shrugged.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you forgot it."

"Well, Emmett, some people don't have the memory span of a goldfish". Jasper commented.

"I don't get it".

"Of course you don't Emmett, of course you don't." I muttered to myself while opening the door. Jasper went to the sofa and plopped down while Emmett went over to his X-Box to hook it up.

"Wow Emmett, you will concentrate on the stupidest things, but on anything else……" I trailed off and shook my head.

"Shut up" He told me, concentrating on setting up his stupid video game.

"While my video game is loading, I wanna go put up some music" Emmett went to get his giant speakers.

"So, do you think those girls back there will put a restraining order on us?" Jasper asked me.

"I hope not." Emmett came back with his speaker and Ipod to hook it up. Some rap song started to play and he bobbed his head along with the beat. He turned it up to a deafening level and went to play with his game, which was also loud.

"If Emmett keeps this up, then, yeah, maybe….." I answered Jasper's earlier question.

I thought about our encounter with the three girls earlier in the day and chuckled. It was quite an experience. But I was interested in the girl with the brown eyes. Hopefully, I would meet her again sometime since we both live in the same apartment.

*_*

**BPOV**

We spent the rest of the night thinking of what we would do to get back at them.

"Okay, so, Bella you have to leave the room." Rose ordered me.

"What? Why?" I asked kind of surprised.

"Because, you are a horrible liar and can never keep a secret." Alice answered.

"Fine" I muttered.

"Not 'cause we hate you!" Rose yelled when I went in my room. I pressed my ear against the wall to hear what they would say but they were whispering. Dang it. After a few minutes they opened the door and let me back into the living room.

"We have a couple ideas. Both involve when they have loud music going on or something." Rose informed me.

"And the best part for you is that you just have to sit back and watch us work." Alice finished off with a wide smile.

"I'm going to the market." Rose headed towards the door.

"For what?" I asked.

"You'll see….." and she left.

I stared at Alice questioningly and she just smiled.

"I'm getting scared Alice. I hope none of you guys are planning on doing something that will get us reported." I warned her.

"Oh silly Bella, don't you remember what Rose said? That if they complain for a month straight or something, _then_ we must, or hopefully _them_, will have to move out." She smiled at me again, but evilly and headed towards the kitchen. I sighed and went to get my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, and re-read it again.

I couldn't really concentrate on the book since my mind would occasionally wander to the bronze-haired man and his friends. New residents. New neighbors. New perverts.

He was gorgeous, but just like every other guy, he has a flaw.

_A pervert. Just like every other guy…._

**A/N:** YAY! My next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, I wanted to give you Edward's point of view, just to give him a chance to show he wasn't perverted!

Did you know that a goldfish has the memory of 3 seconds??? LOL!

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING AND GOING AND GOING! JUST LIKE THAT ENERGIZER BUNNY THING!!**


	6. FIRE

**A/N:** Ok, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Twilight? _Really?_

_No…._

_But…._

CHAPTER 6

**BPOV**

I was anxiously waiting for Rose to come back and to see what she bought. Alice kept telling me to be patient and that in the end, it would all be worth it.

"Well, how do _you_ know?" I asked her.

"'Cause I just do. I don't know but I have this feeling that, in the end, it will be a happy ending!" Alice answered me all happily and bubbly. We then heard the rap music come up again and I groaned.

"Well I hope Rose gets here fast because, if it keeps them quiet, then I'm with you." I finally made up my mind. I was sick of them. They have been here for like, what? An hour? And so far, we have heard rap music, yelling, a _lot_ of swearing, and arguing. I was going to have a migraine.

I heard keys shuffling and ran to the door and opened it. On the other side was a surprised Rose…..with no bag.

"I thought you said you went out to buy something?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Well, what I bought, doesn't need a bag 'cause I can just carry it in my pocket." she answered. She walked in and took something out of her jean pocket. A lighter.

"Why a lighter?" I asked.

"Bella, you remember that movie _Disturbia _right? The one that made you watch that mail-man that used to walk by our window." Rose explained.

"Hey, ever since I saw that movie, thanks to _Alice_, I could've _sworn_ that mailman was the next Uni-bomber!" I defended myself.

"Well, anyway, I know this isn't very original, _but_, Alice got an idea from the movie. Remember how those kids set that pile of crap on fire and made poor little Shia Labeouf step on it?" Rose gave me a wicked smile and my eyes bulged out.

"_No" _I said.

"Yes". Rose told me.

"Dogs always do there business right outside the parking lot of our apartment where the grass is, so, when they are being too annoying, I'm pretty sure that they will shut up after we do our little thing." Alice explained.

I couldn't believe they would actually do this. But, movie producers should probably know that something like that is bound to be done in the real world.

Just then, our neighbors switched to rock music and put it up to the highest possible.

"How can no one else notice them?" I asked.

"Well, did you see how muscular that dark haired one is? Who would want to mess with that!?" Rose explained.

"But we will?" I told her.

"Yes, because I will _not_ pay to be here when there are retarded ass' next us making noise" Rose said while crossing her arms.

*_*

My head hurt like hell.

They were playing loud rock music for about thirty minutes straight, then they decided to play their video game.

"Do they ever sleep!?" I whined.

"I think they're vampires. They're not sleeping, even though its already one in the morning, and certainly, anyone _human_ would not put music or sound up to a deafening level!" Alice said.

"Ugh!" Rose growled in frustration and went to the wall. She started to bang on it.

" Do you ever shut up!" She yelled.

The music stopped and for a second, my head stopped throbbing.

"Jesus! What are you?! DEAF or something?!" Rose yelled.

"What?" I recognized Emmet's voice through the wall.

Rose growled in frustration. "I said, ARE. YOU. DEAF!?" Rose yelled again.

"Hey! I recognize you! You're the one that blew Emmet off!" I also recognized the honey blonde hairs' voice.

"I am not deaf! I just like my music really loud!" Emmet yelled back.

"I've _noticed_!" Rose yelled, now even more frustrated.

"So, I still have my offer out, what do you say about coming over? Its only a few steps away!" I heard some of his friends snicker in the background.

"So what? You think I'm some whore?!" Rose was _really_ mad.

"I never said that! I just wanna know?!" Emmet was taunting her. Rose wan't going to take any of it.

"From the sounds of it, you must be the whore!"

"Aren't you supposed to call a girl a whore?!" Emmet asked.

"Exactly!" It was silent for a second.

"Did you just call me a _girl?!" _Emmet yelled back.

"Your words! Not mine!" Rose yelled back seeming triumphant.

"Well I bet you're a desperate whore! But you rejected me 'cause you know that I'm too good for ya!" Emmet yelled back.

I could see Rose fuming, She hated being called a whore, especially a desperate one. She said to us, "Oh, that's it. Alice, can you please give me a plastic bag?" Rose asked her. We stared at her in confusion but she just smiled. She grabbed the bag and ran out the door.

"What do you think she will do?" I asked Alice.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Alice answered me. A minute later she came back. She held the door open for us. We looked outside to see the plastic bag right in front of our neighbors door……on fire.

"Rose, did you put dog crap in there?" Alice asked. Rose nodded and rang the doorbell.

She ran inside and we followed. We put our ears to the door to listen. AT first nothing but then…..

"Holy shit!"

"Its on fire!"

"Emmet! Put it out! I'll go get water!" I recognized the bronze haired guys voice.

Rose the opened the door and we saw Emmet, _barefoot_, and he started to step on it to take out the fire. _Oh, this was good._

"What the hell is in this!" Emmet continued to step on it and the guy with blonde hair cam in with a bucket of water and threw it on the bag.

"Oh. Oh god. Is this shit!" Emmet yelled.

The blonde man started to laugh and Emmet held his foot in the air and was staring at it in disgust. Then the bronze haired man walked out and saw him.

"Dude! There was _shit_ in that bag!" He yelled. The bronze haired man started to laugh hysterically and I swear, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Me and Alice started to giggle uncontrollably. Rose just smiled at him innocently.

"Aw. Did you get _shit_ all over your foot?" She asked all innocently. Emmet glared daggers at her but she just smiled which made us fall to the ground, holding our stomachs. The two other boys looked over at us, smiling still from what just happened.

"Did you guys do this?" The bronze haired man asked us. I pointed over to Rose and he started to chuckle. Again, I was amazed at how musical it sounded.

Alice ran back inside our room and I followed after her. We started to laugh hysterically. Rose came back in but not without waving to them. She slammed the door and she soon joined us.

"I can't believe you actually _did_ that!" I told her.

"Nobody. And I mean_ nobody_. Calls me a whore." Rose smiled.

I could still hear the other guys laughing. I could also hear that Emmet guy screaming.

"I swear. Blondie over there is dead!" I heard him yell.

"Oh yeah. High five!" I told Rose and she slapped my hand hard.

"So, whats your next idea?" I asked curiously.

"You will just have to wait and see" Rose answered.

"The look on his face when he found out what was on it……" I remembered. We all started to laugh. Then we heard rap music, on the highest level possible play this over and over and over……

_Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up._

I could have swore I saw a lightbulb flash over Rose's head.

"Girls, I have another idea." Rose grinned evilly and Alice joined her. I started to giggle uncontrollably.

_Oh, I can not wait to see what she has planned next._

**A/N: **Yeah, so, not a very original idea to set crap on fire BUT!! HINT HINT!!!!! Remember how I told you guy to keep an eye out for something that happened to me? WELL…HINT HINT! ITS COMING UP SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEWING INSPIRES ME TO KEEP GOING!!!!**


	7. Going too far

**A/N:** Ok, so I hope you enjoy this one! ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: **Keepin it simple today, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! But I don't……. L

**CHAPTER 7**

**BPOV**

I had two major problems.

One of them being my new job was tomorrow, and the next being that our neighbors haven't _shut up_ since the burning crap incident, which was just yesterday.

In fact, they have impossibly gotten louder. We would sometimes bang on the wall and argue with them but it never did anything…

"What if we rent a movie?" I suggested.

"Why?" Rose asked me, sitting on the couch with a bored and angry expression.

"'Cause we better find something to distract us from _them._" I pointed to the wall where rap music was playing again.

"Nothing will distract us from them. But fine, a few minutes of peace will definitely help."

Rose walked over to the door and opened it but suddenly covered her ears since you could hear the music even louder. She groaned and the look on her face told us that we better hurry or she's leaving without us.

We quickly ran out the apartment and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Peace" I sighed.

"Quiet." Alice let out a deep breath.

"If they didn't have their music on then I never would have come, but I also have my idea for getting them back so after we rent the movie, can we go to Walmart?" Alice gasped at Rose's question.

"But why _Walmart_? We don't deserve to step inside that…_place._" Alice faked a shudder.

"Oh Alice, always so melodramatic." Alice glared at Rose. "But I just wanna go buy a CD that I hate for cheap." Rose explained.

"This involves getting back at them by playing music like they do, huh?" I asked, completely amused. Rose nodded with a wicked smile.

"Okay, but I'm not going in with you." Alice made a disgusted face her as me and Rose rolled our eyes. We went inside Alice's Porsche and got to the video place in record time.

"I think we should watch a comedy this time." Rose commented once we stepped inside. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, how about this one?" Alice held up 'Scary Movie 4'. "I heard it's a stupid comedy where they make fun of other scary movies!" Alice said excitedly.

I looked at it and it did look funny so I nodded my head and Rose did the same.

She went to go rent it and me and Rose went to look around at the different movies. I didn't fail to notice other men in the store staring at her, especially when she bent down to look at a movie near the bottom…

"So Rose, are you planning on telling me what you're planning? Or at the very least what CD you will buy?" I asked her.

"You'll see…" Rose walked over to Alice. Whatever she is planning must be interesting to watch.

"Now to Walmart!" Alice faked enthusiasm. I laughed at her and Rose rolled her eyes. When we got to Walmart Alice parked the car and told us she would wait in the car. I rolled my eyes at her and Rose and I went into the store.

Once we were at the CD section Rose told me, "Where is the- never mind." Rose told me, almost revealing what CD she wanted to buy.

"Well Rose, once you find the CD I'm bound to look at it, and you can only cover it up until we get to the register…."

"Fine. Where is all the Disney music?" She asked me. I started to giggle as Rose smiled evilly.

We found the aisle and Rose started to look at all the CD's. "Ah-ha!" Rose grabbed one and I looked at it.

"Hannah Montana?" I asked her skeptically.

"Yup. Her first CD."

"Which song will you play?" I was starting to get quite amused with this.

"You'll see…" Rose started to walk towards the register, smirking the entire time.

Inside the car Rose right away showed Alice her the CD and Alice started to laugh uncontrollably.

"When will you play it?" Alice asked, once she gained control of her breathing.

"When they start playing their stupid rap." Rose answered her.

Oh, I could _not_ wait.

*_*

Tonight, I started to get anxious, and quite upset because I couldn't wait for Rose's plan to be put into action and tomorrow was the day I would start my job.

"Okay, lets watch the movie!" Alice put in the DVD. Right when it started we laughed because it was so funny. I decided that I had to pause it in order to survive.

"That _was_ pretty funny" I told her.

"I told you! And did you see that girl that threw the thing at the guy in the car?!" Alice started to laugh at the memory.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." I shook my head while they laughed.

We sighed before there was silence. The quietness made us laugh for an unknown reason. Probably because it suddenly got quiet.

We were interrupted by rap music coming from the wall.

"God, do you guys ever shut up?!" Emmet yelled, giving the wall a big bang. I could recognize him anywhere now since I have to listen to him every second.

"Look who's talking!" Rose yelled back. The Emmett guy turned up the volume and changed the song to the one we heard before.

_Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up._

Rose smiled wickedly and, what I assumed, went to go get the Hannah Montana CD. She motioned Alice to help her and they went into her room.

When they came out, Rose had two giant speakers and the CD. She placed them right next to the wall and shouted, " _You_ shut the fuck up!"

Rose put in the CD and changed the track. She told Alice to turn it up all the way. Suddenly, the song, "The Best of Both Worlds" started to play.

"What the hell! Are you a Disney lover!? I don't suspect that type of music from a _whore!_" Emmett yelled through the wall.

His rap song went on even louder, but Rose's speakers were _bigger, _making them louder. Rose glared at the wall and when the chorus hit, she started to bang on the wall and yell.

_You get the beeeeest of both worlds……._

"Shut up! Shut up! Go back to where you were _hatched!_" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs. Alice was giggling uncontrollably while turning up the dial to the volume.

"Fuck you!" Emmett yelled.

"Go to therapy! Oh wait, they only take _humans_! Put on a mask! Maybe you'll pass! No that's not possible!" Rose argued.

I started to laugh uncontrollably. This was hilarious. It got all quiet so Rose took this as her opportunity to sing along to the song, which was the chorus.

"I think they gave up!" Alice yelled over the song.

"Who cares! This is fun!" Rose yelled back and kept on singing. There was a loud bang on our door.

We all stopped what we were doing and stared at the door. Were they really coming over to settle this?

We figured out that the bang was coming from Emmett's _foot_. He was kicking our door….

We huddled in the corner, screaming our heads off when all of a sudden, his foot became visible. He was kicking so hard his foot went _through_ the door.

He kept kicking and the hole in our door got bigger. We screamed even louder. The Hannah Montana song still playing.

Then, he threw the door open and stormed inside with a murderous expression on his face. And that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was, _he was topless._

Sure people may think that's good but not when they're kicking down your door. He began yelling, "You better shut the fuck up! I'm not playing around and this isn't a joke!"

He got some of my books from the nearby shelf and threw them at us and we screamed and covered our heads. A few books hit us, one causing a bruise on my arm. He stormed out and we were staring at the door with our eyes bugling out and our mouths to the floor.

Rose got up and ran to the door that was hanging on one hinge now.

"He _kicked down_ our _door!_" She was fuming.

The other two boys, the blonde and bronze haired ones, came running out their room and stared at our door.

"You know _you're_ going to have to pay for a new door right!?" Rose yelled at them.

"Oh my god. We are _so_ sorry! You have to forgive Emmett and his ways but…." the beautiful bronze started to say.

"But what?!" I yelled. I was really pissed now. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

He just stared at me and I started to get a bit self conscience. Then, the manager of the apartment came on the intercoms and said, "Will rooms 110 and 111 come to the lobby, _now." _Alice ran inside and just realized the Hannah Montana song was still playing. With a sad smile, she turned it off.

We all went to the lobby and I felt like I was in school being called down to the principals office. The three boys followed behind us and Emmett had a shirt on this time.

When we entered the lobby, we met the manager of the apartment there and ordered us to his office.

Once we sat down, we all glared at Emmett, even the guys. The manager sighed and told us, "I have _never_, seen or even _heard_ of such behavior in all my life. Loud music, banging, and now, screaming and a broken door. Unbel_iev_able. We have been getting so many complaints about loudness ever since _you_ have gotten here." He pointed a finger over at the guys who all dipped their heads.

"Now, I will have to give you a warning, which means two more and you get kicked out." The manager warned me, Alice, and Rose.

"What?! But we weren't the ones that had loud music on twenty-four seven! And we certainly didn't break our door!" Rose argued.

"Yes, but you should have known that turning up music and banging on the walls would, 'fuel the fire' as I like to put it." The manager explained with a calm expression on his ugly, stupid face.

"So you think the door broke for no reason just now?!" Alice yelled.

"No, I do not think that. But by the appearances here, I am assuming that this brawny one here broke your door?" He looked over at Emmett as the other two guys started to snicker.

"_You_. What's your name?" The manager asked.

"Emmett."

"Okay then_ Emmett_, you will have to buy a new door for them. As in go to a store and buy one. These girls will accompany you and no matter what price range or color or size, you _will_ buy them a new door. Understand?" Me, Alice and Rose grinned evilly at him and he nodded.

"Okay, now go. And if I get many more complaints, then _both_ of you will have to leave the apartments."

"But sir, if you have ever noticed, we were _perfect_ little angels until _they_," Rose nodded her heads towards the guys, "moved in. No one ever complained about us being noisy and I think it would only be fair that if you get complaints about us, then really, these _boys _are the ones that caused us to hate every minute of our existence with there wildness. So, I think it would only be fair to get rid of the cause, not the cause _and_ effect." We all stared at Rose. She had quite a good explanation.

The gus looked nervous now and looked over at the manager.

"That actually does seem fair." The manager said.

"What?" The three guys said in unison.

"Really, she does have a point, I never did get any complaints about these ladies until you moved in. So, I will get rid of the cause. Now, you may leave." He motioned for us to leave and we all went.

"You know _Emmett_, this is all your fault!" The honey blonde said.

"How is it my fault!"

"Because, if you didn't play your stupid music and annoy these girls then we never would have gotten reported!" The bronze haired man shouted.

"Whatever! Just, shut up you guys!" I said. Then muttered, "or things…" I continued, "We have to set a date to get our new door, since _Emmett_ here just _had_ to kick right through it!" I ranted.

"How about Tuesday." The bronze haired guy sighed after a moment of silence.

"Good for me, good for you two?" I asked Rose and Alice. They nodded and we walked away. I sighed and looked back at them, "See you Tuesday."

Our first report. We got _reported_. And the worst time too since tomorrow was the start of my job. We entered our room and inspected the damage.

"How are we supposed to close the door! I won't be able to sleep knowing that our room is vulnerable to theft!" Alice complained.

"What if we each stand guard over the night so that if someone tries to steal something then we can stop them?" I suggested.

I volunteered to go first so that I can go to sleep later without getting woken up. It was ten at night and because of my job, I only had to stay awake for three hours. I sat outside our door and grabbed a flashlight and my favorite book to endure the night.

*_*

It felt like hours but it has only been thirty minutes. Just an hour and a half to go. _Ugh._ I would go inside to check the clock frequently and stayed up by drinking some of our soda. I went back outside and sat down.

_Stupid, noisy neighbors._ I internally cursed them to the fiery pits of hell and sat down to continue reading. After minutes of reading, I started to hear some footsteps. I picked up my flashlight and looked for whoever was there. Sure, it could be a tenant, but I never saw anyone come out.

"Who's there?" I asked and saw a dark figure, I flashed my flashlight to the figure and groaned.

It had to be him. The beautiful bronze haired man had to be.

"Can you get the light out of my face?" He asked sourly, holding his hands up as a shield to his face.

I turned it off and realized that my eyes had adjusted enough to see him perfectly in the dark. He looked so…..beautiful in the dark. I hated saying it but he did….

"Well, _sorry." _I snapped.

"Oh, its you" He said quietly.

"Yeah."

I continued reading with my flashlight pointing to it.

"What are you reading?" He asked me.

"Why?"

"Curious, that's all." He answered.

"Wuthering Heights"

"Oh, that's a good one. Do you like it so far?" He asked me. So he knew classics….

"Yeah, its one of my most favorites. I read it about a thousand times already."

"Yeah, I read it a few times. Good book." He told me.

"You read classics?" I asked. He didn't look like the type to read classics, in fact, he looked like the type that didn't read at all.

"Yeah, I do. My father got me addicted to them. Well, he really didn't, I just one day went into his library, picked out a book and began reading. I soon realized that I loved literature." He explained.

"I don't really remember what made me start reading classics. I just….started you know?"

"Yeah." I flashed the light to his face and he flinched back. I giggled at the expression on his face.

He chuckled with me for some reason and I flashed the light back to my book. I felt him sit next to me and put down my book, flashing the light, just below the eyes and looked at him questioningly.

He adjusted to the light and can I say, the light and darkness matched his features really well. He smiled a gorgeous smile and I smiled back. I just couldn't help it.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Jazz won't say anything 'cause I guess he's scared, and Emmett definitely won't. So, being the responsible one, I will be the one to say it. So, I'm sorry." I started to laugh quietly at the way he said it. I don't know why, but the way he said it made me want to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed

"So, I was hoping that maybe we could start over you know? We hit a bad start with you assuming that I wanted to sleep with you and-" I interrupted him.

"Assuming?"

"Yeah, assuming. I never did ask you for that but you just jumped to conclusions." I really didn't want to get mad, but something about all we've been through in just two days made my patience lower and made me get angry really easy whenever I'm near them.

"Hey, don't tell me what I assumed and didn't assume. You don't know my thoughts." I snapped. He put his hands in the air to show innocence and I chuckled.

"So then, I'm guessing this _Jazz_ person is the honey blonde haired guy huh?" I asked him. He nodded

"And I'm guessing _your_ blonde friends name is Rose?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"I still remember how you said, "So because Rose here rejects him…bla, bla, bla. I remember you pointed to the blonde so that's how I remember." He explained to me. It seemed……amazing that he could remember such a small detail from a few days ago. But it was the rejection sentence I gave him so that might be why….

"What time is it?" I asked him. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at it.

"Its eleven fifty five. Why?" Amazing how much time passed just by talking with him. Well, I _guess_ the last time I checked only thirty minutes have passed but my eyes were really drowsy and could easily mistaken things….

"Okay, who puts their cell phone in their pajamas? Do you sleep with it?" I started to giggle. He rolled his eyes at me.

"No, I decided to take it with me in case I get kidnapped or if there's an emergency. And you didn't answer my question. Why?" He said. I suddenly got curious…

"Hold on. How come your out at eleven fifty at night?"

"I woke up to get a drink and wanted ice, but we ran out so I wanted to see if the lobby could provide me some, or if they had an ice machine, which they don't." It was a simple excuse, and very plausible.

"So then why did you ask me what time it was?" He asked.

I remembered now that I had five minutes until my shift was over but it would probably take those five minutes to wake Alice up and I really didn't want to stay awake any longer. But something inside me made me want to stay out here and talk to him forever.

I sighed. "Well, I have to leave now." I told him. His face dropped. Who knew why.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because, your little, or well _big_, friend knocked down our door and we don't want to risk theft so we have to stand guard. I chose to get the first shift so that I wouldn't have to get woken up later on since I start my new, well first, job tomorrow. And now, my shift is over." I explained to him.

I got up but he grabbed my arm. I jumped, not because a gorgeous man was touching me, but because there was an electric current running going through my body at his touch. He stood up and asked me, "Can I at least know your name? You know, so that if we get lost in the store to get your door, I don't have to call out 'girl, the girl with brunette hair, no not you' or something." He was still holding my arm and I giggled at his joke.

"Well then, you will have to find out Tuesday." I got out of his grasp and walked in my room. He could have easily walked in with me and demand my name or whatever else he wanted, but he seemed like a….gentlemen and he probably wouldn't do that.

He seemed nice, and he certainly had the looks, but I still remembered our first encounter, and his offer.

Even if he said he didn't ask for that I know he did because, any guy who got rejected like that would definitely say they didn't ask to sleep with you the next time they met you.

I went into Alice's room to wake her up. I nudged her and said, "Hey, Alice, come on its time for your shift!" I whisper-yelled.

She rolled over and asked for five more minutes. I decided to get physical and pushed her off the bed. She screamed and held out her hands to grab onto something but failed and flopped onto the floor.

"Oh gee, _thanks._" She said sarcastically.

"It would've been the only way to get you up." I defended.

"Well, it failed 'cause if I have too, I'll sleep on the floor!" She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it and muttered, "Go away!"

"Alice, come on. If it will help you stay awake, then maybe you can watch TV and eat some left over ice scream." I encouraged.

She thought about it for a minute and leaped from the ground and skipped towards the living room. I told her when to wake Rose up and ran into my room. I immediately went unconscious, but not before thinking about my earlier conversation.

He could easily get any girl he wanted. Just like Alice and Rose, with the snaps of his fingers, instead of guys he could get any girl he wanted. He probably made girls melt at the sight of his eyes.

He probably had girls on their knees when he gave them that gorgeous crooked smile. I doubted he liked me but since, other than Alice and Rose, there isn't much of a variety of girls, he may try me. Just like he did at the parking lot when they first moved in….

I wouldn't fall for it though. I wouldn't give in to his _charm_ or his _smile_. Even if we both like classics and could talk easily with one another, I wouldn't let him get to me….

**A/N:** Okay, a few things. Bella is starting to like him but thinks he's a playa. He may have been in high school or something, but eh, who knows….ME!! ALSO! Remember the Hannah Montana CD and the "go back to where you were hatched" thing happened? Well, up to that line all the way to when he kicked down the door, happened to me.

It was over at me best friend's house, aka, PeaceLoveTwilight1995's house. We were studying for a mid-term and found funny ways to remember them so we laughed.

Her scary brother came home and started playing his shut the fuck up music. PeaceLoveTwilight got her Hannah Montana CD and banged on the wall. She said 'go back to where you were hatched", and go to therapy' and everything else and her brother kicked down her door and we were in the corner screaming.

And her brother came in and said what Emmett said and threw a rope thing at us. And he was topless. Her brother looked like a gorrilla!!! He's scary…… and of course, she got grounded and nothing happened to her brother…sad, I know…BUT! I just HAD to put that experience in this story!

If you want more details about the experience, feel free to pm me or **review** and I will reply to it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Review..**

**REVIEW~!!~**


	8. New Job

**A/N:** Ok, so anyway, the whole hannah montana and kicking down doors thing did happen to me, it was a really scary experience…..anyway, I hope u enjoy THIS chapter!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight. Did you hear that? I. Don't. Own. _Twilight_. Hear that! I don't OWN TWILIGH! HAHA!!! I don't own it! HAHA! BUT that Stephenie girl DOES!!! Which is why I have to escape this asylum and…….terminate her……

lol! jk.....

CHAPTER 8

**EPOV**

I stared at her door, both confused and amazed. _What was her name?_ I just had to know it. I don't know why, I just, had too.

She seemed…perfect. She was beautiful, loved classics, she was witty, had a gorgeous smile….well, I had to forget about her since I also start a job tomorrow, and I can't be late. I already got in too much trouble today, I can't afford to get fired too.

Although, I will say that today was quite entertaining. That Rose girl is a genius. I doubt she knew that Emmet hated Disney music, and that he hated being called stupid, whether you said the word or not.

I was laughing so hard when the Hannah Montana song came up. Especially when Rose started to insult him. Genius. Just like I said before. Me and Jazz were laughing so hard we didn't even notice that he stormed out until I opened my eyes and asked Jazz urgently, "Where'd he go?"

I remember hearing screaming and loud bangs and when we came out, the girls were staring at their broken door. I swear, I wasn't this scared for years. Then of course, we got reported. All of this was Emmet's fault. If he didn't annoy them, then we wouldn't have been reported, but I have to say, it was kind of worth it.

I looked at the mangled thing that used to be a door and chuckled. He must have really put in some force to have it hanging on one hinge. I walked back to my room and opened the room. I could hear his snoring all the way from here. At least he was asleep.

I went into my room and slipped under the covers. Tomorrow, I would start my new job.

Then a thought occurred to me. Tomorrow, I would have to leave early. Tomorrow, the beautiful brunette would have to leave early. I would see her tomorrow and she would see me. Maybe we could have a light conversation and we could know more about each other.

I smiled and drifted into unconsciousness.

*_*

I woke to my alarm and I groaned. It was six in the morning. Ugh. I slammed my hand against the alarm and got up. I would take a shower to wake me up. It always does.

After the shower, I had breakfast and grabbed a cup of coffee from my coffee machine. I could still hear Emmet snoring and chuckled. You could probably hear him for a good mile. I headed out for my car and stopped. I was looking around me, maybe in hopes of seeing the brunette.

I shook my head in disgust. _What are you doing? You barely even know her and right now, your job is more important!_ I mentally cursed at myself. I headed towards my car and unlocked it. I was about to open it when I heard someone scream.

I looked where the sound came from and realized who it was. It was the brunette. It seemed like she tripped. I jogged over to her and asked, "Are you okay?" Her head popped up and stared into my eyes. I was immediately lost in them until her voice got my attention, "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, what are you doing here at six in the morning?" She asked with curiosity.

I smiled at her and said, "I also have a new job to attend to". She shaped her mouth in an understanding, 'O'. I was still smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Oh, ok. Well, good luck at your new job." She told me.

"You too. And, try not to trip again." I said worriedly , but to not look like some freak stalker I added, "Scratched hands don't give a good first impression." I smiled a crooked smile at her and she nodded.

"Ha. Yeah, they probably don't. Good luck with your job too. Oh. Before I forget, about last night…." She trailed off and I looked at her expectantly. Would she tell me her name? Sure it wasn't a big deal, but its nothing like a mystery to keep you up at night. Or maybe she enjoyed our conversation and would like to finish it by coffee….

_Stop! You're jumping to conclusions! _I told myself mentally.

"I um, wanted to say that sure. Yeah, I forgive you. I don't know about Alice, or Rose, but I do. Besides, it really isn't your fault you have an obnoxious friend." She continued. Oh, she accepted my apology. I smiled a wide smile and said, "Obnoxious would be an understatement."

She laughed a beautiful laugh and I couldn't help but chuckle with her.

"Yeah, so, good luck" She told me.

"You too." I stared at her and I saw her blush a gorgeous blush. It was so beautiful and she looked…..well, cute when she blushed. I noticed that I had been staring for a while so I waved and walked back to my car. I turned around and saw her retreating towards her car which was an old, rusty truck. I chuckled and hopped into mine.

It took twenty minutes to get to the office I would be working in. Apparently, I get an assistant. An editor. I write the stories and my editor, well, edits. I parked my car and saw the massive lot. I would certainly be looking for it if I didn't make a note for where it is. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down the number on the pole next to my car.

I got out of my car walked inside. I went towards the receptionist and said, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I got a job here as a writer.

She put down her magazine and when she turned, I could've sworn that her eyes would fall out. She gained control of herself and said, "oh, well _hello._ My name is Jessica, and I am the receptionist here at the Seattle Times. If you _want_, I could give you a tour, and maybe we could get to know each other _better_." She smiled at me at what seemed like a sexy smile. I could see now why the beautiful brunette easily thought that I wanted to sleep with her.

"No thank you, but I am here to meet my boss Angela. Can you tell me where her office is? I said politely. I also rejected her politely but she took it as an opportunity and smiled her _sexy_ smile and walked away from her desk and motioned with her finger to follow her.

She was swinging her hips much more than necessary in an attempt to get to me, but really, it looked ridiculous. She opened the door to an office and said in a sexy voice, "Here you go. If you need _anything_, feel free to call me." She really stressed the 'anything' and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Nice to finally meet you. How do you like Seattle so far?" She asked. I noticed a brunette facing the window right behind her and I thought I recognized her. I stared behind her back and realized who it was.

"Seattle is great." I answered in a monotone voice. _Could she really be my assistant? The beautiful brunette? She has the same outfit on…_ the brunette in front of my jumped when I talked and immediately turned around and her eyes were bulging out. It was her.

"Edward Cullen, I would like you to meet your editor, Isabella Swan. But, she prefers Bella." Angela told me. We stared at each other, amazement, confusion, and surprise written on both of our faces. _So her name was Bella. Suits her._

"Well, I let you guys get to know each other since you will be working together." Angela said. And she left.

"You!" We whispered in unison. We both chuckled.

"So, you're my assistant." I said.

"Looks like it." She said. Her wide brown orbs showed deep surprise.

"Well, I finally got to know your name." I told her with a smile.

"And I got know yours" She said.

"Bella. It suits you." I blurted out. But then blushed knowing I would have to explain _why_ it suits her.

"How come?" I sighed. She had to ask. So to keep my cool, I smiled crookedly.

"Because, in other languages, bella means beautiful." I told her. She blushed a deep red and turned away.

"So, I guess we will be working together for as long as we can." She said. I chuckled.

"Looks like it." I quoted her earlier comment and she laughed.

"So. Should we get to know each other? Or some time later?" I asked her.

"Later, if you don't mind." She answered.

"No, I don't mind at all. Where will we talk?" I asked her. She blushed again and I smiled. She probably thought I would think of it like a date, so I added, "Not like a date though…." and trailed off.

"Ok, yeah, um, how about the coffee shop?" She asked me. I nodded with a smile. Simple but grand. She smiled at me and waved goodbye. I saw her walk towards her office. _Funny, its right next to mine._

I smiled and walked into my office. It was pretty much empty, except for the massive black desk in the middle, and the leather chair behind it. I also had a giant window behind the desk that had a great view of the city. I smiled bigger and my jaw was starting to get sore.

I walked over to the chair and found out it had wheels and could swivel. Perfect. I think I would like it here…'

**BPOV**

_He worked here._

_My neighbor worked here._

_My incredibly hot neighbor was my boss._

_How could this be?_

He is cute, i'll admit that, but i hardly know him. But I did find out his name. He also found mine out but the name _Edward _suit him. I don't know why it just seemed like the perfect name for him. He also said my name fit me, but then blushed. He looked cute when he did that. Not in the handsome way, but like…baby cute.

He said my name means _beautiful_ in other languages. What does that mean? That he thinks I'm beautiful? Uh-huh. _Right_. Me. Beautiful? Come on…

I'm plain and boring. Who would want me?

I stopped my thoughts there. The last thing I wanted was for his appearance to have a big effect on my job. I couldn't let him get to me. Just like in the promise I made to myself last night.

_But did he like me? I see him quite often and called me beautiful and blushed and looked genuinely worried when he told me to not trip anymore and-_

_Stop!_ The next thing _I_ need is to think that he _does_ like me. I have to concentrate on my job. Before little Edward came, Angela gave me my first job which was to get all my personal belongings and bring them to decorate my office, and if I still had time, if I could edit someone else's story really quick. I immediately said yes and then I met him.

I sighed. So I would do my first assignment. Decorate my office. She seemed nice and certainly didn't look like the type to overwhelm someone so I should love this job.

I walked out my office to the parking lot to head home and grab a few items. I was outside in the parking lot looking for my car. My eyes bulged out. There were a lot more cars now than before. It was gonna be impossible to find it now.

I stayed in my spot for a minute or two to see if I could spot it but failed. I sighed and tried to remember where I parked it. I felt someone tap my shoulders and jumped. I turned around and it was none other than _Edward. _He was smiling a gorgeous smile and I smiled back.

"Looking for your car?" He asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked suspiciously. He chuckled.

"The look on your face shows confusion. Not to mention the way you were standing. It showed tiredness and impatience." He explained and I just nodded.

"Need help?" He offered. I shook my head and said, "No, its ok, I can look."

"I insist. Besides, I know where my car is."

"Where?" I asked him. He pointed a little bit away to a shiny silver Volvo.

"How did you find it so fast?"

"I wrote the number on the pole next to it. 4A." He explained to me. I shaped my mouth like an 'O' and kept looking.

"Bella?" He asked me. I turned around.

"I found your car. Its over there." He pointed to the far right of the lot and there it was.

"Thanks." I said. I started to walk away but he called my name again.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Are you going back to your apartment to decorate your office too?" He asked me.

"Yeah"

"Then I'll see you there." He waved and smiled and I saw him walk towards his car. I went to mine and started the incredibly loud engine.

I drove to the apartment and parked my car. Rose's car was gone so I suspected she found something to do but Alice's was still there. I opened the door and walked towards the doors to the lobby.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called, again, from Edward. I turned and he was smiling.

"Hello. Fancy meeting you here." I chuckled and headed towards the elevator. He went in with me.

"Bella?" He asked again. I sighed. He must really like saying my name.

"What?" I said harshly. I was starting to get annoyed. His eyes looked amused though.

"I was just wondering at what time you would like to meet for coffee." He asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know, we could go in the morning. I could pick you up and drive you to the office and drive you home." He said all innocently again. I still had my eyes narrowed.

"This isn't a _date_, just so that you know. And no, I am not fine with that 'cause it certainly reminds me of a date." I sneered. He just chuckled. We exited the elevator and before we got to our rooms, he said:

"Bella?"

"What?" I growled. I turned around to face him and he was trying really hard not to laugh, since he was holding his lips tightly together, and his eyes were wickedly amused.

"I'll see you in the parking lot." He waved and walked to his room.

"Ugh. I should've made Angela make my name confidential!" I told him. He chuckled and walked into his room smiling. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I saw the mini intercom and it reminded me of when we got reported.

They almost never use it, except to announce something like, "Fire! Fire! Please evacuate the building!" or something. They rarely use it to call someone that has been reported. And the fact that it was used to call us, is quite embarrassing.

I took out my keys and opened the door. '

"Alice! I'm home, but only for ten minutes or so. I need to get personal items to decorate my desk."

Alice came running out her room when I finished.

"So…..How's your job!?" She asked me. I chuckled wickedly.

"Hey, wanna know a secret?" I told her. She nodded and I said, "Yeah, I'm the assistant of a guy. Wanna know who that guy is? Youd remember the guy with the bronze looking hair that Rose yelled at right?" Her eyes widened.

"No,"

"Yup. Apparently, I work for him now!" I said. She squealed. Why? I don't know…

"I know. So he know my name and I know his. His name is _Edward_ Cullen." She smiled at me and motioned with her hand to continue.'

"Yeah, and I think he likes using my name 'cause he keeps saying it! Its so annoying. Maybe I should tell him that Engela and my real name is Gertrude or something…." I said jokingly but kind of serious so that he doesn't annoy me.

She laughed but kept on smiling.

"So…Did he do anything else?" She asked me.

"Um….Not really. We chatted and made plans to meet up for coffee and-" But I was interrupted by Alice's squealing.

"Its not like that! Not a date! Angela, my main boss, told me that we should get to know each other so he suggested coffee and I said yes, _and_ I made sure that it wasn't a date." I said triumphantly while crossing my arms. She smiled at me.

"Oh. I think you guys will get to know a _lot_ about each other." She said. I playfully slapped her arm and she feigned hurt.

"Its not like that. Its more..business like. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. But-" I stopped and put my hands over my mouth.

"But?" She asked. I shook my head no and she crossed her arms.

"But." She said demanding.

"Never mind. Forget I ever said that 'but'" I said.

"Tell me now." She ordered. I sighed. She wouldn't give up until I told her. She might even call Rose and have her tie me to a chair.

"Fine. When he found out my name, he said that it suits me. And when I asked why, he blushed and said because in other languages, my name means beautiful." I blushed tomato red and she squealed again. I might have to get my ears checked…

"He likes you." She said. I slapped her arm again.

"No. He does not! This is business. And besides, he's perverted. I still haven't forgotten what he asked me that first day." I explained. She shrugged and hopped over to my room.

"Alice. What are you doing.?" I asked cautiously. I went into my room and she was looking at my pictures.

"You came here to get personal items. Correct?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, we should start with photos. I personally like this one of you and your mom. And this one. The one of all of us together when we went to the needle thing here." She said. It was also one of my personal favorites. Alice had a guy take a picture of us and when you reach the top, part of the floor is glass, so Rose slammed her foot on it, and I was standing on it. It shook the glass and I screamed.

So it was a picture of me jumping away, and Rose and Alice laughing. I smiled and grabbed the two pictures.

"I think its called the 'Space Needle" or something. But I forgot what its called." I told Alice. She was the one who took us there and the entire time, I was shacking with fear. I never really liked heights.

We picked out a few more pictures, most of them were of us, since all of the pictures of me and my parents were at _their_ houses.

"Oh, Bella?" Alice called.

"Yeah?"

"You should probably buy a mini speaker for your Ipod so that you could listen to music." She suggested.

"Good idea. I'll buy one at Walmart." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"If you are going to buy a speaker, then we will go to the mall and get one at an Apple Store, not some cheap craphole. Got it?" She said. I nodded but then thought that she would make me shop for clothes while we were there. I didn't mind shopping with clothes, its just that Alice can get a bit overboard…

"Fine. But I gotta go. See ya Alice!"

"See ya!"

I walked to my car and hopped in. I had enough pictures and maybe I could buy a shelf tomorrow. I could bring some books for when I have nothing to do.

Then I remembered that tomorrow, we would go buy our new door with the guys. I smiled because Rose would probably get the most expensive one they have there. Once in the parking lot, I made sure to park near the front doors and even got a piece of paper do copy Edward.

I walked into my office with the box full for pictures and started to set them in place. I had about fifteen and on my seventh, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I was facing the massive window behind my desk and looking at how the pictures looked from behind. To see if it didn't look overwhelmed.

"I see your set up." I jumped. Edward was right behind me. So close to me that his breath sent shivers down my spine. I turned around and he was smiling.

"So I guess I couldn't meet you in the parking lot huh?" He said. I nodded and went to sit on my chair. He went behind my desk with me and looked at the pictures.

"I like this one." He pointed to the one where we were at the needle.

"Yeah, its one of my favorites too."

"You look really scared." He chuckled.

"I don't like heights" I explained.

"I can see that."

He continued looking.

"Well, I didn't get an answer from you before. When do you want to meet at the coffee shop?" He asked me again.

"I don't know, I guess during our lunch break." I said.

"Yes, because a latte is the perfect lunch." I laughed.

"Yeah." I looked behind him and saw the receptionist at the water tank and getting one too many refills. She was eyeing Edward.

"I think our receptionist has a crush on you." I said. He looked behind him and the receptionist, Jessica smiled him a _sexy _smile and wave. But really, it looked like her mouth became deformed. He smiled and face me again. He scrunched up his face and I laughed.

"I don't like her. She seems like the type that just wants to use her boyfriend as a trophy and not to keep for a relationship." He said. I was surprised. He seemed just like the type he explained, but, maybe I was wrong…

"Yeah, she probably does."

"Ok, well, I'll leave you be. Good luck." He told me.

"You too." I answered and smiled. He gave me that gorgeous crooked smile and walked out. I watched him walk next door, the entire time, Jessica was eyeing him and smiling. I shook my head and continued to decorate.

Maybe working with him wouldn't be as bad as I originally thought….

**A/N:** Ok, so sorry this chapter isn't as humorous as the others, but this chapter had to show Edward and Bella getting to know each other and other stuff…..anyway, hope you enjoyed it!!

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE! EVEN IF ITS JUST A SMALL ONE!!!! PLEASE!!?? **

**IMPORTANT! IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES THAT I MADE IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS! THAN PLEASE TELL ME SO THAT I CAN FIX THEM! THEY ARE LIKE…..TERMITES….I CAN'T STAND THEM!!!**


	9. Shopping

**A/N:** HEY PEOPLES!! HOW YA DOIN??? Ha! Anyway, this is my new chapter! Guess what today is?

_Wednesday?_

In the story! Idiot!

_Oh..Tuesday?_

Yes! Tuesday! So if you remember what happens on Tuesday, then you know the plot of this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** WWI was with Hitler. WWII was with the Japanese. But WWIII will be a worldwide fight on who can be the new owner of Twilight!

CHAPTER 9

**BPOV**

I had ten minutes until my lunch break today. Its still my first day and I have to have lunch with my _boss_. Ugh. Talk about awkward. We made a deal that at twelve exactly, we would meet at the elevator near our office. I was actually nervous for some reason. I don't know, but the coffee shop seemed appropriate.

When we got back, Angela emailed me and asked if it was ok for me to edit a story from someone else today. I said yes and just got done with it. It was actually kind of fun. I got read the story before it came out. And only the writer and I knew what the story said.

Alice told me that whenever an article comes out that I edited, she would cut out and frame. So I better tell her to expect one soon.

For the rest of the ten minutes, I checked my editing about five times and read the actual story twice. Eight minutes. Ugh. I sighed and looked at one of my pictures. It was of me, my mom and Rose at Christmas. Alice went to visit her parents and Rose's flight got canceled due to the weather. So she came with me and Renee was more than happy to visit a guest.

I chuckled at the memory. Rose would flirt with some of the guys at Renee's Christmas party but when they turned her back she would look at me and point her finger into her mouth and look like she was about to throw up.

Seven Minutes. _Why did this clock have to be so slow!_ I groaned.

After thirty seconds of thinking, I got up from my office and headed over to Edward's. I decided to make out lunch early since I can't stand another slow seven minutes. I knowcked on his door and he said 'come in'. That velvety voice always got to me.

I opened it and walked in. "Do you mind going to the coffee shop early?" I asked in frustration.

He smiled slowly. "Anxious to see me Bella?"

"No, the stupid clock is taking forever and I have nothing else to do and its making me frustrated. So, if you don't mind, can we leave? Now?" I asked quickly. He chuckled and got up from his chair.

"Sure. I don't mind."

He walked over to me in slow motion on purpose and I rolled my eyes and groaned. He chuckled and walked at normal speed.

We walked over to the elevators and got in.

"So, does this coffee shop actually have food?" He asked me.

"Um….I think so…"

He chuckled and we walked out.

"My car is this way." He told me when I was walking to my car.

"You're riding with me remember?" He asked me. I thought for a second and shaped my mouth as an "O".

He walked towards hi car and I followed him. His car was really nice. Fancy. Shiny too. It was a silver Volvo.

He walked over to the passenger seat and held the door open for me and smiled. I smiled back and for a moment. Just for a moment, thought that maybe Alice was right, maybe he _does_ like me. He walked over to his side and hopped in. I gave him the directions for the coffee shop and he nodded.

He drove towards the coffee shop in silence, but it wasn't awkward like I thought. It was a comfortable silence. And I liked it.

We arrived at the little shop and went inside. It was one of my most favorite little coffee shops. It was homey. But now that I have my own coffee machine, there was really no need to come, so I smiled when I walked in.

"Homey" Edward said.

I nodded and went over to the counter. The person there was new and probably inexperienced. It was a guy, looked to be about 19, and had black hair.

"Hi. Can I have a vanilla latte please? " I asked him. He looked up and smiled at me. He didn't even look at Edward, and I smiled back.

"Sure, _anything else?"_ He asked me. It looked like he was flirting and I didn't like him. He winked at me and I smiled at him to be nice.

"No thank you. Edward? Do you want to order anything?" I looked over at him and he looked scary. He was glaring at the guy in the register and looked menacingly. _Was it because he was flirting with me? Was he jealous? Probably not…_

"No thanks. I'll just pay now." He continued to glare at him and he looked quite mad so I didn't even bother him about paying. He paid the $3.50 and we went to get a table. We sat down and he looked quite upset, but not like before.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't like him." he nodded his head to the guy at the register and I turned to look. Only, his eyes were at other parts of me that I wasn't too comfortable with. I shuddered and tried to cover myself but it didn't work.

"He's a creep." I said.

"So, why don't you like him?" I asked. He blushed at first but recovered.

"Because he is looking at you inappropriately, and no one can look at my assistant like that." He explained. I was relieved but somewhat disappointed. Was I falling for him? Surely, no one can resist his charm but still…

The guy at the register came to our table and gave me my coffee. His eyes would glance towards my chest at times and I immediately said thanks so that he can leave. I shuddered again and drank my coffee.

I looked over at Edward and he was glaring at the boy, who was staring at me again. He had his hands in fists, I guess because his eyes were roaming up and down now. I grabbed my coat and put it on. Edward was still tense I grabbed his wrists and held them in the air/ he immediately snapped his head in my direction, surprised.

"Its ok. I'm fine. I have a coat on now and we can leave now. So lets go leave the poor creep alone. And hopefully he will leave me alone too." I was still holding on to his wrists and he was staring at them now. He relaxed and I released his wrists. I patted his hands and said, "Better?"

"I guess." He looked at my hands and I slid them into my coat. I got up and he did too. I walked out the coffee shop but was interrupted by the guy at the register.

"Hey wait!" He called over to me. I stopped because he was now next to me. I sighed and said, "What?"

"I just wanted to give you this, you know? In case you ever feel lonely…" He smiled at me and went back inside. I looked at the napkin and laughed. There were seven digits.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me.

'He gave me his number." I said. I crumpled it and threw it into the bushes.. He laughed with me and again, I was amazed at how musical it sounded.

We drove back to the office but on the way there. He had music on.

"Claire De Lune?" I asked.

"You know Debussy?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah, its one of my favorites."

"Its one of my favorites too." He looked like he was in deep thought so I didn't interrupt him the entire way back to work.

Once there we said goodbye and that we would see each other in the parking lot. I went into my office and got a new email from Angela. It had two storied that needed editing, but asked if it was ok. I smiled and went on to edit the stories.

*_*

It was four pm. And since it was our first day, she let us go. I walked out my office and Edward was outside my door, leaning against the wall, looking like a Greek god. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So, I was just wondering at what time you and your friends want to go shopping for your new door?" He asked. I smiled and just remembered that.

"I guess in thirty minutes." I said. He nodded and we made our way back home.

Once at the apartments, I asked Alice and Rose if that was ok. They said yes and then I remembered how Rose wasn't here.

"Oh yeah! Hey Rose, why weren't you here this morning?" I asked her.

"Oh, I got this modeling job, just this one time though, they needed a replacement so they called me in. They said that I'm great and they might make me a professional." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god! Seriously? That's great! I can't believe-well, actually I can but still!" She smiled at me.

"Well, right now, how was your first day? And yes, I also think _Edward_, likes you." Apparently, Alice already clued her in on who was my boss.

"Yeah well, kind of busy but anyway, I think Rose should be the main person on who should pick out the new door." I suggested. They both nodded.

"Yes, and we are going to pick the prettiest and most expensive of all." Rose said. I smiled.

"You better got remind them about it, but I'm pretty sure Edward already did. Well, just tell them to get over her now." I said. Rose got up from the couch and went over to the wall.

"Hey Dickwads! We're ready to get our door now! So get your asses over here!" Rose yelled. She smiled and skipped outside to the hallway. We followed after her and soon, the three guys came out. A normal Edward, nervous blonde, and an angry Emmet.

"Ok, so first, we will go to Home Depot, and if you girls don't like anything there then we will go somewhere else." the blonde said.

We nodded and went over to the parking lot.

"Since this is our buy, we should probably drive you down there." Edward said. He pointed to his Volvo and the guys didn't really look like they wanted to be cramped in there with a bunch of girls. But we still went in. The blonde ran to the passenger side and Edward went to drivers seat.

"You're freakin' kidding me…" Emmet whined.

Me and Alice ran so that Rose would have to sit next to him. We giggled at the expressions on their faces. They squeezed in and we whined.

"I can't breathe!"

"You weigh a _ton, Emmet_."

"I feel _so _claustrophobic."

"Just _drive!_"

"My breasts are going to be soar from all this squishing," Rose complained.

"Nice topic of conversation _Rose_." I said. Even though she was right.

"Well I'm basically being squashed by a bear!" She complained. Emmet did take up space.

After a few minutes of driving I looked over at Rose who was looking at me and positioned her self and made a face of disgust. Once she positioned herself Emmet looked over at his hands and snapped his head at her chest and his eyes bulged out.

I started laughing and everyone looked at me questioningly.

"Hey Rose, I think you provided Emmet a nice view." Alice started giggling and Rose looked over at him. He was still staring and Rose smacked his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"Oh gee. I wonder why…" Rose said sarcastically.

"not very polite to stare at women that way Emmet." Edward said.

"Well, if you think about it, politeness and Emmet don't go together." The blonde said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, This guy over here-" He pointed to the blonde. "Is Jasper. Jasper, say hello." Edward said.

He said hello and me, Alice and Rose said hello in unison. We finally got to Home Depot And he parked the car. Alice yanked the door opened and we all fell to the ground except for Emmet.

"Air!" I gasped.

"More like actual _space!" _Alice said.

"You're talking to me!" Rose said. The other three guys came out of the car and we walked over to the store.

Edward sighed. "Ok, lets start looking for a door. Now, what door are you planning on getting? Did you get measurements?"

"Yes, we have the measurements right here." Alice took out a piece of paper. We went over to where all the doors were and started looking.

"How about something really cheap like….this one." Emmet pointed to an ugly door that was _green_ in color and had a flower on it.

"No." we said in unison.

"Nothing expensive. Please. I'm begging you!" Emmet said in desperation.

"Hey, the manager said you guys have to buy whatever door we want so ha!" Rose said and continued looking.

"How about you guys go somewhere else, and we stay here and pick out the door?" Rose suggested.

"Well, Rose, if the guys aren't here then who is going to measure the door for us?" I said.

"True. Never mind." She walked over to a door that was pearl white and had a golden doorknob and was so simple t was actually kind of pretty.

"Oooo! This one looks nice!" Alice said.

"I wonder if the golden doorknob is real." Jasper said.

"If it is then it must cost a fortune." Emmet said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Let me measure it." Edward said. He squatted down and began to measure. I looked away to see some other doors. This one caught my eye. It also had a golden doorknob but had a slide near the top so that you could put a name plate on it, _or a number….._

It had that bubble you use to see who's at your door. I forgot what they were called.

"hey, what about that one?" I pointed to it.

"Hey! It looks nice! It even has a place to put your number." Alice said.

"How much?" Emmet asked.

Alice looked at the price tag, " $4,000"

"Holy shit! $4,000 for a door?!" Emmet said in amazement.

"Oh, don't be a hypocrite Emmet. Don't you remember how you spent $50,000 on the newest TV to watch the super bowl on?" Edward reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to spend my money on _them_" he said. We all slapped him.

"Ow!"

"You are getting us that door and you're gonna like every part of it. Got it?" Alice said in a menacing voice.

"No." Emmet said.

"Yes." Alice and Emmet were having a stare down now. Me and Rose grabbed the door and headed towards the register with it.

"Hey hey! Stop! Where are you going with that?" Emmet stopped us and tried to take the door. Alice grabbed the door and we started to play tug-of-war.

"We are getting this door!" Alice commanded.

"No. We. _Aren't." _Emmet said back.

"Just get us the damn door Emmet!" I shouted.

"No!"

"Emmet!" We yelled in unison. He let go and we all tumbled backwards and screamed. Edward and Jasper started laughing and Emmet grabbed the door and ran off with it.

"Emmet!" We yelled. We all ran after him but lost him.

"Where did he go?" Alice asked.

"I dunno." Jasper answered.

"Lets split up. We are going to get that door. Whether he likes it or not." Rose said.

"Edward and Bella. You got together." My head snapped in her direction.

"Why?"

"Because…" Alice winked at me and she, Rose, and Jasper ran off in the opposite direction. I sighed and faced Edward. He was really amused. I stared at him in confusion and he started to laugh. After a few seconds I said, "Done?"

"Sure." He chuckled.

"Where would he most likely be?" I asked him.

"Maybe in the boys' bathroom. Or somewhere that has a lot of stuff that is easy to hide in." He suggested.

"Lets try the boys bathroom. I doubt he would be able to go in with the door but maybe he's just getting there." I said.

He nodded and we headed towards the bathroom. While heading towards the bathroom I saw a giant white figure.

"There he is!" I shouted at Edward. Emmet's head snapped up and he ran for it.

We ran after him but he went from aisle to aisle and I had him in sight while Edward was behind me when I tripped over a cord. I held out my hands and waited for impact but something strong grabbed my waist.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I soon realized that his hands were around my waist. I got up and smiled at him. He smiled back and chuckled. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hey Jazz. Do you have him?: He paused. "No, we saw him but Bella tripped so he got away. It seemed as if he was heading towards the paint section." He paused again then continued, "Yeah, well try to catch him, we'll keep looking. " He hung up and sighed.

"I have never seen Emmet try so hard to not pay for something that won't be his." I chuckled.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for saving me." I said. He chuckled.

"You're welcome. Now, should we try and go to the paint section? Or wait here?" He asked, but he was interrupted by a loud scream. Everyone in the building turned towards the scream, which was by the paints. We ran over there and heard yelling.

"EMMET! YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!? " I recognized it as Rose. We rounded the corner and saw Rose covered in paint and an employee trying to wipe it off with a rag. There was a now empty paint bucket on the floor with paint everywhere and a person staring in shock.

"Don't touch me!" Rose yelled at the poor employee. He held his arms in the air and took a few steps back.

"Oh my god. I-I didn't mean to! I swear! He was in my way, and I looked back and slammed into him! How was I supposed to know that the employee was showing him the color of pain and had I open?" Emmet tried to explain.

"I. Don't. Fucking. _Care!_ And the only way you are going to make up for it is to buy that _damn door!_" Rose shouted at him. Poor Emmet. He looked like a little kid caught trying to eat a cookie before bed. Alice and Jasper were laughing silently among themselves and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Rose, I always thought that red was your color." Alice said. We all started laughing and Rose was fuming.

Rose walked over to Emmet and poked him hard in the chest, which made him stumble back, "You listen and you listen _good_. You _better_ get us that door. Especially since you got damn_ paint_ all over me. If you don't then the entire time that you are neighbors with us will be the worst days of your life. And I don't care if I get reported because I am a _good _negotiator."

"Oooo, Emmet, you better not mess with Rose. One time, a guy was staring at her chest for too long and she found out which car was his and graphitized all over it." I said. Emmet looked defeated, embarrassed, and nervous. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll get the damn door. You guys better be happy with it." Emmet headed towards the register and paid for it. Rose looked at us and winked. She walked over to Emmet.

"Aww. Thank you Emmet. I know you went threw a lot so thank you." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. The paint was still wet but he didn't notice it. He was too confused. Alice and I caught on and walked over to him.

"Aww. Rose has a point. Thanks Emmet." And we all hugged. He was squished between our hugs and we smiled at him. He smiled back and wrapped his giant arms around us and lifted us up. We all gasped and he set us down and laughed. We turned around and saw Edward and Jasper glaring at him. Emmet smiled at them and wiped off some of the paint. _So he did notice_.

The put the door on top of the car and we went inside. This time, Jasper went over to the drivers' side and Emmet was already in the passenger seat.

"Jasper, this is my car." Edward said as a warning.

"Yeah, but don't you want to snuggle with little Bella here? Besides, its my treat." He went in and took the keys out of his hand. Alice opened the door on my side and I glared at her. She smiled innocently and Edward went in. I was squished now but that wasn't what I noticed. I noticed that when he touched me, there was an electrical current running through us. It didn't make me uncomfortable but it made me jump.

"Cozy enough back there?" Emmet asked.

"Shut up." Edward and I said in unison. They laughed and we headed home.

**A/N: **YAY! Who knew that there could be such an a adventure for shopping for doors! Anyway, Everyone is starting to know that Edward has a thing for Bella. Don't worry, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmet will have their fun with romance…..

Anyway, 1: remember the termites? Yeah, tell me if ya see any! PLZ???!!! 2: **I WON'T UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I DO FOR A WHILE 'CAUSE I HAVE TWO PROJECTS TO FINISH!! **

**ANYWAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE MY DAY!!!!**


	10. New Door

A/N:** Ok, so my projects are done and I think I failed…..**

**Anyway, I'm finally updating and I haven't updated in FOREVER! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And when I finished my projects, it was finals week so yeah!**

**Omg! Have you ever heard of the song Poker Face by lady Gaga??? I always thought that the chorus:**

**Can't read my, Can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. I always thought that it was:**

**Can't read **_**minds**_**. So it reminded me of Edward! And it still does!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**BPOV**

The electricity kept going threw us. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just….different. I've never felt anything like this before and I doubt Edward did too. I kept fidgeting and complaining 'cause, well, Jasper drives so _slow_. I thought since Edward drives fast, so would he.

"Jasper, can you go faster?" I whined. I moved my arms so that they were on my lap. Edward sighed and moved his hand threw his hair.

"I don't wanna get a ticket Bella, just stay put. I thought you guys were getting comfortable." Emmet snickered and I glared at him. _If only I could reach him, then I could slap him, too bad I can't move my arm…_

"Oh shut up." I said.

"Stop whining, your as bad as Emmet now." Rose told me.

"Hey!" Emmet turned around and was about to say something until Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

I chuckled and started to fidget with my hands. The current never seized and I was getting nervous. I don't know why I guess the electricity caused it?

"Aw. Shit. We've got traffic." Jasper warned us. We all groaned.

"No whining. Its bad enough Emmet's here, I don't more whining from you." Jasper said.

I groaned. "Alice, can I switch with you?" She smiled and nodded her head no.

"Please?" I asked again. "I'll do anything!" I asked desperately.

"Do you seriously want to get away from me _that_ much?" Edward asked me playfully, but with a hint of seriousness.

"No, I'm just…….uncomfortable." I explained then turned back to Alice. "Please?" I tried again.

She pretended to think about it and nodded. The traffic made the car absolutely still so I didn't have to watch my balance. I got up and ducked my head and was about to walk over when Jasper moved the car then violently hit the braked, sending me flying back and ending up on Edward's lap. I slightly screamed and blushed the reddest ever.

Everyone started laughing and I was paralyzed. The electricity came back and for a moment, I didn't want to get up, but I had to. I quickly got up, only to hit my head on the top of the car. This time, Edward started laughing. I blushed even more and quickly went over to Alice who was giggling.

"Up. Now." I ordered annoyed and embarrassed.

"Whatever you say Bells. But I changed my mind. I'm not moving." She said with a triumphant smile and crossed her arms. I sighed and went back in my seat. I glared at Alice who just smiled innocently. Edward was still laughing so I slapped his arm and he stopped.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked.

"For laughing at me." I snapped. He chuckled and wound his arms around me. I blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry." He said, still hugging me. My eyes grew wide.

"Sure." I mumbled. He still had his arms around me and the electricity grew stronger. I noticed how muscular he was and how safe I felt….

I uncomfortably fidgeted and Edward quickly unwound his hands from me and sighed. Everyone snickered.

"You two are so cute." Alice cooed.

"Aw" Jasper and Emmet said unison. I reached over and slapped them both on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Done making fun of us?" I asked.

"Not quite…" Emmet said. I raised my hand in the air and Emmet flinched back.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. Edward snickered.

"Don't be an 'Emmet'." Edward told me.

"Hey!" Emmet said. He turned around and glared at him.

I gazed in front of us and saw that the traffic wasn't as bad and was going faster. I sighed in relief at the apartment in sight. As soon as we were out of traffic, I shouted at Jasper, "Floor it!"

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cause our apartment is right there!" I said pointing ahead of us. We all sighed in relief and about a minute later we arrived in the parking lot. I reached over Edward and unlocked the door so that it was open.

"Go Edward!" I shouted. He chuckled and moved in slow motion on purpose. I pushed him and he chuckled and got out. I ran out and breathed and big gulp of fresh air. Alice and Rose got out and were giggling. Emmet got out snickering and got our door.

"Who's going to put in our door?" I asked to change the subject. But apparently, I failed.

"How about Edward and Bella?" Emmet teased, smiling wickedly at me. I blushed and glared at him.

"Guys, it isn't nice to make fun of them…" Rose said. Waving a finger at them.

"Whatever. Meet you by our rooms." Alice skipped away towards the apartment and we followed after her. Behind us, we heard laughter. I sighed.

"I hope they know how to install a door." Rose said.

"They better." I said. We continued walking until we reached our room.

**EPOV**

The car ride was both dreadful and enjoyable. Dreadful because of the way they would make fun of us. Enjoyable because I was sitting next to Bella. There was this strange electric current running through us. I've never felt this before and I had to admit. I liked it. It was pleasant, comfortable. Only, I couldn't say that to Bella. She seemed to dread it, whether she felt it or not. I wondered constantly if she liked me or not. At times, she looked like she was interested in me, but in other times, like today, its like she wanted me to leave her alone.

I did feel sorry for her though. They would target the insults to her, not to mention since she bumped her head on the ceiling of the car, which was hilarious.

They walked back towards their room and we watched. I was thinking that maybe Emmet could install the door, since I didn't know how… Jasper told something to Emmet and they both started laughing. Probably remembering our little trip since Jasper pointed at the door.

"Wow Eddie-"

"_Edward"_ I interrupted.

"_Edward. _I think you chose good." Emmet told me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Don't give me that look. You perfectly know what I mean. Bella. You chose good. In fact, I think we all did." Emmet said proudly.

"Well, Emmet, the problem here is that Rose absolutely _loathes_ you, Bella doesn't like me, and Alice? I don't know about her…" I told him.

"Oh Edward. That's not what I mean. _You_ chose somebody to like that is good for _you_." He explained. I thought about this for a second.

"Wow Emmet. You actually made Edward deep in thought." Jasper told him.

Emmet was kind of right though. She likes just about the same things I do, and we both work together…..

"Actually, I think he's right." I said. "I mean, I don't know that she doesn't like me _for sure_. Its just about the way she looked uncomfortable in the car. And-" Emmet interrupted me.

"Dude! Of _course_ she was uncomfortable! Think about it. If she _does_ like you, then wouldn't sitting next to your 'crush' with their arms touching, don't you think that maybe she was a little embarrassed?" Emmet explained. Again, I was dumbfounded.

"Wow, you're on a roll Emmet!" I said. This actually made sense. Maybe she did like me, but was embarrassed!

"Ok, change of subject. Who knows how to install a door?" Jasper asked. We stared at each other expectantly.

"I don't." I said.

"Me neither." Emmet said.

"Well neither do I and didn't the manager say that _we_ had to put it in?" Jasper asked.

"Can't we just hire someone to do it for us?" I asked.

"No way. I spent like, what? A million bucks on this stupid door. I'm not paying another two-hundred for someone else to install it for us when we could perfectly do it ourselves." Emmet explained.

"But we don't even know how. We'll screw up for sure!" I said. Surely we would.

"Not if you follow the instructions." Emmet told us. "There _has_ to be instructions in that box, don't you think?" Emmet pointed at the giant box which held the door. We nodded.

"Good. Now help me take this thing up." Emmet grabbed the giant box and we helped. He grunted and we started walking towards the elevator. Once inside we set it down and me and Jasper were trying to catch our breathe.

"Babies." Emmet muttered.

"Well we aren't _bears_ ya know." I snapped. He rolled his eyes and we reached our floor. We got to our room and set the door down. We looked into the girls room since their now torn-up door was knocked down.

"We've got the door." I told them. Bella was sitting on the couch watching TV and Rose was in the kitchen. She looked up and smiled at me so I smiled back.

"Can I come in?" I asked her.

"Sure." She answered.

I maneuvered though the door and walked inside.

"The door is just outside. So if you want to help us or something, or maybe help us take the door down….." I trailed off.

"I wanna help take it down!" Alice yelled from her room. _How did she hear me?_

"Me too." Bella told me. I looked over at her and she was smiling. Of course I returned it, who could resist smiling at her?

"Not me. I'd rather sit and watch." Rose flopped onto the couch next to Bella and Alice came out of her room and headed out to meet up with the guys.

"Ok, well, Bella, are you coming?" I asked her. She nodded and got up. She seemed to be in a better mood since she was skipping. Sometimes she could be so cute.

We were all out of our rooms, staring at the mangled door.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"Well what?" Emmet turned and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to fix it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, um, you see, that's the problem…" Emmet trailed off.

"You don't know how to install this door do you?" Rose asked, irritated.

"No."

"What about you Jasper?"

"Nope."

"Edward?"

I shook my head. I expected Emmet to know how since he sometimes works on his Jeep, but cars are completely different from doors.

Rose sighed. "Do you guys know how to do _anything?_"

"Of course I can do anything!" Emmet said.

"Can you put in a door?"

"Except that." Alice and Bella giggled and I chuckled.

"Lets just try. I mean, how hard can it be?" I suggested. "There must be an instruction manual or something that came with the door."

"I don't think that's a good idea-" I interrupted Bella.

"We can do this. Besides, I've handled things worse than this."

"Oh? What kind of things?" Bella challenged.

"The things that I handled, are to be told another time." And with that, I started to open the box, which held our door.

"You guys _better_ know what you're doing." Rosalie warned.

"Oh come one. Don't you trust us?" Emmet asked her.

"Not right now." Rose walked back in her room and the other girls followed after.

"I am trusting you two to not screw this up." I told Emmet and Jasper.

"Us? What about you? You can easily screw this up as much as we can!" Emmet argued.

"Not my point. You see, I can be patient. Emmet, you are not patient. Jasper, I guess you are, I don't know. So what I am trying to say is, don't skip steps." I warned them They nodded and we looked for the instructions. There was a giant door, already put together, we just have to plug it in the hinges.

"This might be easier than I thought." Emmet said. We all sat down by the box, while I looked at the instructions.

"Yeah. Hey Emmet, you don't happen to have a power screw driver with you?" I asked him. He looked at me funny.

"You know? The drill like thing you have but put screws in it instead-" Emmet interrupted me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but the thing is, I left it back in Chicago." Emmet looked apologetic.

I sighed. "Oh well, We'll just have to use a regular screw driver." I sighed and Emmet went over to his car to retrieve the screw drivers.

"I'll be right back." Jasper went into our room. Probably thirsty.

A few seconds later, Rose came out, followed by Bella.

"Hey Edward. Where's dickwad?" Rose asked. I chuckled.

"You mean Emmet? Yeah, he went over to his car. Why?"

"I just noticed that I'm missing an earring and I think I left it in your car. And I don't think you want me to go through your car alone, in case something goes missing huh?" Rose smiled. I chuckled. That _was_ true.

"Yeah sure." I tossed her the keys and she caught them. She waved at me and headed down towards the lobby. I noticed that Bella was about to turn back into her room.

"Bella?" She turned towards me and I smiled. "Why don't you sit with me?" I patted the area next to me. She hesitantly sat down next to me and I smiled reassuringly and she smiled back.

"Having trouble?" Bella asked me.

"We _did_, but I think we know what we're doing."

"Good 'cause if you didn't know what you were doing then this new door would look just like our mangled one here." I laughed and she laughed with me.

"Hey Bella?"

"Hmm?" She turned and looked at me. She was gorgeous.

"Tomorrow, at work, do you want to have lunch together? We didn't really get to know each other much last time." I asked. I sort of nervous that she would turn me down, even though she really didn't have a reason to, but still…

"Sure." Relief flooded through me and I quietly sighed. I smiled a crooked smile at her and she smiled back.

"Ok lovebirds. Break it up! You have _got_ to see this." Alice came out and grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her inside. I followed them and Alice went over to the balcony. She excitedly motioned us over and when we looked over the balcony, the funniest sight ever, made us go into a fit of laughter.

Rosalie was stalking away from my car and Emmet was standing by my car with dirt and broken materials surrounding him. It wasn't just this, but the expression on his face.

"I'm guessing that Rose threw a flower pot at him?" Bella said between giggles.

"What, has he _possibly_ done now…" I chuckled and we ran out the door to wait for Rose to come up stairs.

"You guys should have seen it from the beginning." Alice told us. Outside in the hallway, Rose came stomping in with Emmet behind her. Rose went into her room with Bella and Alice following. Emmet was still wiping the dirt off his shirt.

"Dude. What happened?" Jasper asked when he came back.

"I just let my instincts take over." He replied. Oh no. That could only mean one thing…

"No." I gasped. He shook his head.

"No I didn't go _that_ far, I just….yeah." He explained while scratching his head. When he let his "instincts" take over, then that meant that he would go over to a girl he liked, flirt, (of course) then go in for a kiss.

"How far _did_ you go then?" Jasper asked him.

"The usual. Flirting, and I did try to kiss her. _Damn_ she's tempting." Emmet sighed longingly and I shook my head in disgust.

"Emmet. That really isn't the best way to get a girl…" I scolded, imitating a mom. Emmet snorted.

"Yeah, like _you_ know how to get a girl." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't my fault I didn't go out with very many girls. I tried to find the right girl, you know? And all women these days wanted a one nighter. I wanted a relationship.

"Well, care to tell us what happened my friend?" I asked him.

"Fine. I was a_bout_ to kiss her, but she had other intentions…"

"Like…" I pressed on.

"Oh, well I thought I saw you up there on the balcony _laughing_ at me, so I think you have a pretty good idea of what happened." Emmet glared at me.

"What did she do?" Jasper asked me.

"She threw a flower pot at him." Jasper chuckled.

"Wow, Emmet wow…" Jasper shook his head, chuckling and we sat there, reading the instructions.

**BPOV**

"Rose. You _will_ tell us everything and anything that has happened just now or we will be forced to get information out of you physically." Alice threatened.

"Ugh. _Emmet _is _dead_!" Rose shouted at us. We were sitting in her room, on her bed after quite some shoving from Alice.

"What did he _do_!?" Alice whined.

"Well, he just kept flirting." Rose told us. Many guys have obviously flirted with her so she could easily tell when a guy flirted, no matter how experienced they were.

She continued. "I was looking for my earring, _which_ I never found, and when I would lean over or something, there he was, either leaning next to me or on top. Ugh. Finally, I gave up and started to walk back towards the building. He followed but cornered me in a wall. It looked like he was about to kiss me, so I pushed him with as much force as I could _possibly_ manage, and grabbed the nearest thing, which was a pot, and threw it at him." I stared with my eyes bulging, but Alice obviously saw it all, and was squealing.

"So, do you like him?" Alice asked her.

"Who wouldn't? But he's so annoying and selfish! But I _will_ admit that he has a well-toned chest." Rose winked and we laughed.

"He seems like a nice guy though." I said.

"Yeah, but it did take all of my will power to not to jump him when his face was just inches away and breathing on my neck and- I think I'll stop there." I giggled and Alice squealed.

"What about you Alice?" Rose asked her. Alice smiled at us.

"Oh my god, of _course_! I like Jasper, but I'll wait for him to come to me."

"Lucky. He's the gentleman that isn't such a flirt." I said.

"Well, I like shy guys, and Edward is a gentleman…" I blushed and they smiled at me.

"You like him don't you." Rose said.

I sighed. "Yeah, I like him. But who wouldn't? He's charming, nice, _extremely-" _Rose interrupted me.

"Hot?"

"Sure Rose."

"Well?" Alice asked me.

"Well what?"

"Will you ask him out?" She pressed.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Why?"

"If I want a relationship, then I want it with a guy, not a flirt. I'm pretty sure he's had many before and even though he seems nice and like a gentlemen, it might just be a trick." I explained.

"But-" Alice started but I interrupted her.

"I just don't want to risk having my heart broken." I said.

"But _Bella_. You haven't been in a relationship in _years_." Alice whined.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." I saw that Alice was about to go on, but I changed the subject.

"What about you Rose? Will you go out with Emmet?" I asked her. Alice shot me a look that said that she won't drop it. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmet's cute and all, but I've had too many relationships. I want a serious one this time."

"Wow. I think you should go for him though." I suggested. She just smiled at me.

"I think Edward likes you." Alice started again.

"Oh Alice, can you just drop it?" I pleaded.

"Nope. But I really do think he does. I mean come on! It's so obvious. The way he looks at you…"

"Ok Alice."

"Wherever you are he's there…."

"Ok Alice."

"He always gives you that smile…."

"_Ok_ Alice."

"He'll stare at you…"

"Alice." I said cautiously.

"And he-"

"Ok! I get it! He likes me. Happy?" I shouted.

"No." Alice said.

"What will make you happy then?" I asked her.

"_You_ have to say that you like him." Rose giggled and I blushed.

"Say it…." Alice ordered.

"I like Edward." I mumbled.

"Louder."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, it will make you fell better." She told me.

"Say it loudly now." Rose ordered.

"I like Edward! Geez, happy now!?" I told them. They laughed and nodded. And at that moment, I realized that the guys were just a few feet away from this wall, and our door was open.

I really hoped they didn't hear that…

**A/N:** YAY! There's chapta 10 fer ya! Anyway, Bella just admitted that she likes him, and so did the other girls. I will update tomorrow to make up for all those lost days'!

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN THE CULLENS! WAIT, I TAKE THAT BACK…..But they_ are _better than doors...**


	11. Eavesdropping and Deals

**A/N:** HEY THERE! I LIKE YOUR HAIR! WHO DOES YOUR HAIR! I WANNA GO THERE!

Lol, have you ever seen that video on Youtube? It's called, "I like your hair." and its SOOO funny! Anyway, Chapter 11 for ya! And try to review! If its possible, can I get 10??? By the way, sorry I couldn't update, my evil math teacher made me sign a failed quiz, so I was grounded for the weekend….

**DISCLAIMER:** The name of the owner of Twilight is Stephenie. OH! My name is Stephanie! _Is your last name meyer?_

No…..

**CHAPTER 11**

**EPOV**

"I'll be right back." Jasper told us. He walked away from us, towards the elevator until he disappeared.

"Hurry back!" Emmet yelled.

"I don't think he heard you." I said.

"Shut up. Okay, so how does this work?" He asked me.

"By the looks of it, you just screw these into those holes and attach the hinge into the-" Emmet interrupted me.

"Yeah whatever. I'm bored, I'm gonna go to the nearest McDonalds and buy a soda 'k?" But before I could answer, Emmet was off. I sighed and stared at the tools in front of me. I could hear voices coming from the girls room but I couldn't make out the words.

There was laughter coming from there and I was instantly curious. I didn't want to put my ear on the wall but I was so curious. I just stayed put and listened. Hey, listening isn't as bad as putting your ear against the wall. It was quiet all of a sudden. I strained to hear, but never expected this.

"I like Edward! Geez, happy now!?" I froze. That was certainly Bella's voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. My heart fluttered and I had a goofy grin plastered onto my face. _Did she really like me?_ That phrase could mean only that. Sure, it could mean she liked me as a _friend_, but by the sounds of it, that wasn't what she intended.

I couldn't help myself. I ran into my room, got a glass cup, and ran towards their room. I gently put the glass against the wall so that the bottom of it was on my ear. I listened.

"It's about time." I heard Rose say.

"Okay. You admitted out loud that you like Edward, but _now_, you have to tell us the truth._ Do you_ or do you _not_ like him? You could have been lying when you yelled it…" Alice told her. I swear, I could have seen Bella blush.

"Yeah, I guess I do…" the most beautiful voice in the world said. I smiled and continued listening.

"Good. So are you going to ask him out?" Rose asked her. _Yes, yes yes…_

"No." _No!_

"Why not?" Alice asked her. _Yeah, why not?_

"Because, and I already explained this before, even though he seems like a nice guy, he could just be acting it you know?" Did she really think of me that way? It makes sense though, she barley knows me and I _could_ be lying….but I'm not…

"Besides, what would happen if he rejected me? Kind of awkward…especially since we work together." Bella continued. Who _would_ reject her? Only someone blind and deaf…

"I think you should try." Rose suggested.

"Are _you_ going to ask Emmet out?" Bella fired back. I smiled. This was _very_ interesting…

"Nope."

"Exactly…" I chuckled and continued listening.

"Alice?" I heard Bella ask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the guys' can hear us?" She asked. _Yes…_

"Probably not….why?"

"Well, I just shouted out that I liked Edward…" She trailed off and hearing her admit it again made my heart flutter.

"Oh shit…" I heard Rose say. I chuckled.

"I hope he didn't hear me…" Bella said worriedly.

"I think it would be good that he heard you, because if he did, then he would make the move." Alice said. That was true.

"I'm still worried…" She said. She shouldn't be worried. I would never reject her.

"Don't be. And lets go on the guys-" I never heard what Alice said next since I ran back into my room and put the glass in the sink. I ran back and quickly sat down next to the door and tried to look like I've been there all along. They came in giggling, with Bella blushing a cute shade of red.

I smiled at them. "Jasper went to get something and Emmet went to McDonalds." I explained their absence.

"What! Dickwad is at a McDonalds? He's supposed to be _here_ working!" Rose said furiously. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"If you want to tell him, he's over at the nearest McDonalds." I told her.

"Thanks. Don't be surprised if he comes back, missing a _limb_." Rose stormed off and I chuckled. I got up and smiled.

"Don't worry. Putting in this door should be pretty easy." I said. But I still doubted we could put it in properly.

Jasper came back. "Where'd you go?" I asked him.

"Emmet said that he thought he brought a power drill. He did, it was just in your car. I looked everywhere until I finally found it in the trunk." He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said. "Now, we just have to wait for Emmet, which, according to Rose, may lose a limb." I said. Jasper chuckled and we waited for him. I remembered Bella and I turned to face her. She was leaning against the wall, looking thoughtful.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"So, about lunch tomorrow, do you mind if I take you there? As in, pick you up and drop you off?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." She finally answered. I quietly sighed relief and smiled, and she returned it.

"Same place?" I asked her.

"Um. Sure. I don't really want to meet that creep again…" Bella shuddered and I laughed.

"How about we go to this Italian restaurant near work. It has amazing food." I asked her. She blushed and I chuckled.

"Sure." She answered me. This wouldn't be a date. But it was pretty close. This get together would hopefully give her confidence and show that she could be comfortable around me. I smiled crookedly at her and she blushed. I looked over at Alice who was beaming.

Alice suddenly grabbed poor Bella and dragged her inside.

"What was _that_ all about?" Jasper asked me.

"What?'

"_So, about lunch tomorrow…_?" Jasper mimicked me and I laughed.

"Our boss told us that we should get to know each other so we set up a lunch date, but we didn't really get to know each other. So we're having another one tomorrow. And no, it's not the date your thinking about." Jasper smiled at me.

"I think you two make a cute couple."

"And _why_ does everyone keep saying that?" I asked.

"Because its true." I shook my head and we started on the door.

"We'll just have to start without Emmet." I said. But we didn't get to start since, all of a sudden, we heard shouting coming from the hallway. We looked up and saw Emmet being dragged by the ear by Rose.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! I'm going!" Emmet told her. Rose gave a giant yank at his ear, which sent him stumbling towards us.

"Work." Rose ordered him. He nodded and looked at us. The expression on his face was priceless, we broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Don't laugh at me! Its not my fault psycho bitch has a strong arm!" He shouted at us. There was banging on the wall, "I heard that!" Rose shouted from the other side.

"That's what happens when you try to slack off." I waved my index finger at him and we laughed.

"God, the woman's got the arm. She dragged me from the store to my car and _drove_ it!" Emmet will let anyone drive his car if its old, but not if he just purchased it two days ago…

"Oooo!" Me and Jasper said in unison.

"Sucks for you!" I told him and we laughed. Emmet glared at me and i just shrugged.

"The girls hot but _man_ she's got an arm." he rubbed his ear, which was red.

"I think I might go deaf." Emmet whined.

"Come on. Lets just get this damn door in." I suggested.

*_*

We were halfway through, but something was wrong.

"Someone messed up." Jasper said.

"Emmet messed up." I told him.

"I didn't mess up."

"Well _someone_ messed up." I said.

"Not me." Emmet told me.

"Nor me."

The door was in but something was missing….

"I got it." Jasper said.

"What?" I asked him..

"I think its backwards."

"How can a door be put in backwards?" Emmet asked.

"When you have someone like _you_ put it in!" Rose yelled from the other side.

"You _idiots_ put it in, _backwards_ upside down and_ facing_ the _wrong way_!" Rose shouted. "Now, we can't get out!"

"Oh." Emmet said. Apparently, we put the hinges in the opposite way it was originally supposed to be and now I remembered the name holder, that was on the other side….

I sighed and we started to take it apart again.

We were about halfway through when Emmet started talking.

"I don't mean to whine but this is taking forever and I'm bored." Me and Jasper sighed.

"We have, what looks to be about one hinge to put in left. Don't ruin the silence!" Jasper warned him.

"Well hurry up." Emmet whined. We sighed and put in the last hinge, drilled it and did whatever we had to do. We were finally finished and the girls opened it and came out. They inspected it and smiled at us.

"Good job. Now we finally have a door." Alice said.

"Thank you." Bella told us. I smiled at her.

Rose sighed, "Yeah thanks. Maybe if you didn't mess up, it would've been done sooner, but its up so thanks."

"You're welcome." I told them.

" 'Welcome" Jasper said. Emmet didn't say anything so I nudged him with my elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"You're supposed to say something…" I hinted.

"Oh right. You're welcome."

"See you guys later." Alice skipped into her room followed by Rose, Bella was about to walk away when I called her.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She turned around to face me and I was momentarily lost in her wide, chocolate brown eyes. I composed myself and smiled at her.

"See you at work." I turned around and walked into my room. Maybe this would hint that I liked her, and maybe she would gain confidence. Problem is, if she doesn't, I would have to make my move.

**BPOV**

"He so likes you." Alice sang in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Is me and Edward your favorite topic?" I snapped. She laughed and flopped onto the couch next to me.

"It makes sense though! I mean, he could have said, 'lets go to McDonalds' but no. He said, 'lets go to an Italian restaurant'. Now tell me, _why_ would he want to take you somewhere fancy instead of some fast food joint? A pretend date for him maybe?" Alice suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"She has a point Bella. I think you should ask him out." Rose suggested.

"I barely even know him." I explained. He could be a serial killer for all I knew!

"What if he's some psychopath serial killer in disguise and Emmet and Jasper are his minions!" I told them.

"Serial killer. You know that the word 'serial' sounds like 'cereal', like a cereal box, so it sounds like a cereal killer, not a _serial_ killer. Ha! Imagine, a person that kills cereal!" Rose joked.

"Getting off topic here Rose…" Alice warned her.

"Fine then. Going back on topic. I will _not_ ask him out until I know him better, and feel confident. Deal?" I asked them.

"Deal." Rose said.

"Wait a minute Rose. How about, until you know him better?" She suggested.

"No-"

"If you know him better, then you will feel confident. Take this deal or I will force you to accept something different-" Alice warned me. I didn't _dare_ think of what Alice could think of.

"Deal!" I said interrupting her, desperate to take this one and not some other one. Alice smiled evilly.

"That's not all…" I grew pale at what she just said.

"If you let me finish then I would have been able to tell you the rest, and you could have rejected it. Do you want to hear? You're gonna have to." Rose was looking at Alice to see what else she would say.

"Now, after you interrupted me after _different_, I was going to say, 'but the deal I'll make to you now is that, and you have one week to accomplish this, that you have to not go out with him, but _sleep_ with him'." Rose was laughing and my face grew paler and my eyes bulged.

"_No"_ I gasped.

"You already accepted the deal. _And_, I wasn't finished. If you don't sleep with Edward within two weeks, then you have to pay me and Rose, _each_ four-hundred dollars." Alice said triumphantly.

"_You're fucking kidding me!_" I gasped. How could she do this?

"Nope. And it should be entertaining. The deal is basically this. Lose four-hundred dollars, or sleep with Edward. Your choice." And with that, she skipped away to her room. I stared after her with my mouth hanging.

"Nice deal Bella. I would've waited for her to finish though. You never know what that evil pixie is planning." Rose giggled and headed to her room. I just sat there and thought of the mess I was in. _I could always fake sleeping with him. But would he cooperate?_ It would be awkward asking him for his help, but also hard to fake. How could we prove it?

I thought about what to do and how to do it. _Damn, who knew so much smart could be in such a small person…_

**A/N:** WHOA!!!!! BELLA HAS SOME PROBLEMS TO SOLVE!!!! And to explain _why_ Alice came up with such a large sum of money, and for both her AND Rose is because, she knows that if she makes it oh….a hundred, then Bella would easily pay it, and Alice desperately wants them to get together…

**So REVIEW! YOU KNOW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!!! REVIEW! IT TAKE ABOUT WHAT? 30 SECONDS? I REVIEW FOR WHICHEVER STORY I READ CUZ I KNOW IT MAKES THE AUTHOR FEEL ALL FUZZY INSIDE KNOWING THAT SOMEONES READING IT!**


	12. Lunch

**A/N:** YAY! A new chapter!! OMG!!!!!! I'm so happy!!! Today, as our graduation field trip, we went to DISNEYLAND!! IT WAS SO FUN!!!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! I reached my goal point! And got a few extra! THANK YOU!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Who owns Twilight?

_Stephenie Meyer…_ *I grab a kitchen knife*

How about now? *other person grabs a gun*

_Who owns Twilight?_

STEPHENIE MEYER! NO- NO!!!!!

**BPOV**

Stupid alarm.

Stupid work.

Stupid Alice.

_Alice…_

I sighed and got up from my bed. I showered and ate breakfast. I would have to ask for Edward's help sooner or later. I thought about what I would say to him. _Hey Edward! Alice recently made a deal with me to sleep with, wanna help me fake it?_ Yeah, very approachable…

Today, was day one of my stupid bet. I sighed and walked out the lobby towards my car. Today, me and Edward would have lunch together, I guess I could ask him then, but that would be pretty soon.

"Bella!" I jumped. I heard Edward call my name and when I turned around, he was leaning against his car. I noticed how god-like he looked. His bronze hair blowing in the wind, smiling crookedly at me….. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Didn't you promise me that I would pick you up and drive you to and from work?" He asked me.

"I never _promised_." I said poking his rock hard chest. He laughed.

"But you _intended_ it." He said poking me as well. I smiled at him and he smiled back. _Maybe Alice was right, maybe he did like me…_

"Sure Edward." I walked over to the passenger seat, but Edward beat me there and opened the door for me. I blushed and he smiled at me. I muttered a thanks, and he muttered a 'you're welcome' back. He hopped in on his side of the car and drove off.

"You'll _love_ the restaurant I'm taking you to. High cuisine, fantastic food, oh you'll just _love it._" Edward looked excited about our little lunch meeting.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be good since you picked it out." He smiled at me and we arrived at work. Again he opened my passenger door and I smiled at him. He gave me that beautiful crooked smile and we walked into the office.

"Meet me outside my office at ten-thirty okay?" Edward asked me.

"Isn't that an hour before our actual lunch break?" I asked him. Our lunch break is at eleven thirty, not ten thirty…

"Yes, but I got permission from Ang and she said it was okay. Besides, only thirty minutes in a restaurant? That's not enough time." Edward explained to me. I smiled at him and walked to my office. It was so easy to talk to him. I don't think there was ever an awkward silence with him. Maybe this lunch 'date' wouldn't be so bad after all.

Angela gave me some articles to edit. Edward was still writing his story and wouldn't tell me what it was about. He even told Angela not to tell me, which isn't fair. He said he wanted it to be a surprise, to not expect it.

I sat at my desk and edited. While doing so, I glanced at my pictures on the desk. I would have to add more, another one of the three of us. But right now, I had to do my job. I smiled and continued.

*_*

I finished with a sigh. I had to edit three articled today, and sometimes the people here just _can't write_. I looked over at my clock which read ten-twenty. At least I would be able to rest for the next ten minutes. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Then I remembered my problem.

How would I ask him? _'Hey Edward. Alice forced me into this bet where I have to sleep with you. Wanna help me fake it?' _Or,_ 'Edward, you have to help me. Alice, she forced me into this bet where I have to sleep with you within two weeks. Help me fake it so that I can get out of it!' _I thought of all the possibilities and before I knew it, it was ten-thirty.

I wouldn't ask him today. I couldn't. It would be too soon to ask, but if I _did_ ask him, and he agreed to help, then it would give us all this extra time to plan out how we would fake it. I'll ask him tomorrow.

I thought as I walked over to his office, which really wasn't that far. He opened the door before I raised my hand to knock which startled me. He chuckled at the expression on my face.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Ready." I confirmed. I followed him out to his car, and again he opened the passenger door for me, and like always, I blushed.

"So where is it?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm. About forty-five minutes away."

"Well, with you driving like a maniac we'll get there in no time." I muttered. He must've heard since he started laughing.

"Seriously though! You drive so fast! You're just like Alice and Rose." I said. He shrugged.

"I don't know I guess we just like driving fast, and I'll assure you that I have never gotten a ticket before." He told me.

"Neither has Rose, although she _has_ been pulled over many times…"I trailed off and he laughed.

"Poor officers. How many women persuade them to not get a ticket?" he asked me.

"Countless Edward, countless."

"Of course, if I get pulled over, then _you_ can help me not get a ticket. We'll switch seats and I'll hide in the back. I'd _love_ to see you 'persuade' an officer." He turned and wiggled his eyebrows at me jokingly. I laughed and he joined me.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and I'll admit, it _did_ look fancy. It had everything, the patio, soft music, even a tiny beautiful garden.

"It's beautiful. But I've never seen this place before."

"It just opened a couple days ago. Their advertisement is still being made so it won't be that crowded." He led me inside and it was just as beautiful. I smiled and Edward talked to the waiter.

"I have a reservation under _Edward_." Thank god this waiter was male…and had a ring on his finger. I couldn't _stand_ flirting, and hopefully, our server would be married too. He led us to a private area with a view of the garden. We sat down in the booth and Edward smiled at me.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"Unbelievable. Amazing. Beautiful. Everything. I can't believe you took me here. You could have warned how fancy it was so that I could've worn something better, and not work clothes."

"You look beautiful." Edward reassured me. I blushed and looked up, which was a bad idea. I met his eyes and he met mine. He had beautiful, emerald green eyes that sparkled. We stared at each other, lost in our eyes. His eyes were full of care and….adoration? No, I could be mistaken. Our server finally came, but we never parted our gaze. _She_ finally spoke.

"Hello, my name is Amber, and I'll be your server. Can I get you a drink. I looked up at her, and her back was facing me. I sighed and looked back at Edward, who had a frustrated expression, but never looked up.

"I'll have a coke. Bella?" He motioned towards me and our waitress moved to face me lazily.

"Um, I'll have a coke too." I told her. She handed us our menus, and left, but not before smiling at Edward. When she was gone, we both sighed, then laughed.

"It's so annoying." Edward told me.

"Tell me about it." I muttered. Amber came back like lightning and handed us our coke and faced Edward again. I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't decided yet. Bella?" He motioned towards me again and the waitress faced me with an annoyed look.

"Um, I'll have the…lasagna." It came out more as a question, but she wrote it down.

"Cheese?" She said lazily.

"Sure." She quickly turned away to face Edward. I shook my head in disgust.

"Same thing." He said quickly, without meeting her gaze or letting her talk. He gave her the menus and she walked away.

"Let's not let her get to us okay?" Edward asked me.

"Deal." Then I shuddered, remembering that that wasn't the _only _deal I made.

"Are you cold?" He asked me.

"No I'm fine." but it was too late, he already got up and put his coat around me. He smiled at me, and his eyes were full of care. I smiled back and he walked to his seat. I was practically swimming in his coat. It smelled so _good_. It smelled like him. So sweet, but not too sweet. I was bathing, and I was almost scared I would fall asleep.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem." He told me. Our waitress came back but didn't even try this time. She probably got Edward's message already. We ate and the food was delicious. I moaned and continued stuffing food into my mouth and Edward chuckled.

"I told you this place was good."

"Your right. From now on, I'm letting you choose where we eat lunch." I told him and continued eating.

"But you have a good _choice_ of food. This lasagna is wonderful." He told me. I smiled at him, and we continued to eat our delicious food. We ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally talking and throwing smiles at each other. We finally finished and _Amber_ came with the check. She had a hopeful look on her face and I sighed.

Our waitress walked away and Edward opened the check book. He immediately had a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"This." He gave me a slip of paper and on it were seven numbers, and a 'call me' on it. I laughed.

"It's not funny!" He whined, but I just laughed harder at how cute he sounded. I gave it back to him and he crumbled it up and threw it away. I may not like Amber, but at least she didn't see Edward throw her offer away.

"Come on little Eddie, lets go." I was still laughing and he pouted. He looked so….cute and irresistible when he pouted like that.

I was about to take his coat off but he grabbed my hand. I was stunned at the contact. The electricity flowed through us again and i couldn't help but feel comforted...and protected.

"Keep it until we reach our offices" He patted my hand and I was blushing like crazy.

"Thanks." I muttered. He smiled at me and pulled out his wallet. I was about to protest, but he held up his hand.

"Please Bella, I took you, I invited you, and now, I will pay. No exceptions." I pouted and let him pay. He chuckled and paid. We walked back to his car, and again, opened the door again, and I blushed.

"Thanks for lunch, if you want to call it lunch." I told him. He chuckled.

"You're welcome. Yeah, I don't think I'll eat dinner tonight." He laughed.

"Me neither. But it was worth it." I smiled at him and he sped off towards our work.

*_*

Work was slow the rest of the day. Edward visited me at one time to say hello, but was only there for about a minute since he said that Angela just went to get him a piece of paper. For what? I don't know….

It was five-thirty and Angela let us go early since I was done and Edward had nothing to do. I waited for him outside his office door, reading my all time favorite. Suddenly the door swung open and I shrieked, but muffled it. Edward came out chuckling, with his coat over one shoulder. He caught sight of my book.

"You're _still_ reading that?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I already finished it." I explained.

"So you're reading it again?" He asked and I nodded my head with a smile and put it away. I brought a few of my favorite books and put them on my shelf, in case I ever got some free time.

"Follow me." He told me. I did so and we rode the elevator. He seemed nervous and was fidgeting with his hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He answered quickly. We exited the elevator and he opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks. You know, you don't have to keep doing this." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I want to do it."

"Oh. Well, thank you." I said.

We were inside his shiny Volvo, when he became a little more nervous. I started to get worried.

"Edward, something's wrong, what is it?" I asked him.

"Nothings wrong, its just-" He sighed and pushed his hair back with his hand. "Um, I just wanted to know if, I don't know, maybe you want to-" But he was interrupted. I reached into my purse to grab my ringing cell phone.

"Sorry." I said.

"No problem." He sighed and looked frustrated. He pushed his hair back again and I opened my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!" I recognized Alice on the other line.

"What?"

"Did you sleep with Edward yet?" She asked me in a hopeful tone.

"No, I did not, but I _am_ in the car with him." I turned to face him and gave him a smile. He smiled back, but that look of frustration was still there.

"Oh, okay."

"Is that why you called me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Alice!"

"What?" She asked.

"You couldn't ask me when I got back?" I asked, now mad.

"No. Rose wanted to know." Alice explained.

"Don't put the blame on me!" I heard Rose shout in the background. I gigged and Edward looked at me, confused.

"Now you know okay? So calm down." I joked. Alice laughed and continued.

"Just so that you know, I'm going to call you everyday for two weeks to see if you accomplished our bet."

"Hey! I didn't want to agree to it! You threatened me!"

"But you said yes. So get over it. Besides, don't you _want_ to-" I interrupted her.

"Good_bye_ Alice." She laughed.

"Bye Bella!" And she hung up. I chuckled and put my phone away.

"What was _that_ all about?" Edward asked me. He seemed calm again.

"Alice called to see if I did something." I explained, trying my best to leave out my bet.

"Did you make a bet with her?" He asked me curiously. _Dang_.

"Uh, yeah. Although, I didn't want to agree to it, she-" He interrupted me.

"Threatened?"

"Kind of." I made a sour face and he chuckled.

"I see. And what exactly _is_ your bet?" He asked. _No! Not that question!_

"Uh, do I have to?" I asked desperately. He chuckled.

"No, you don't have to."

"So, what were you going to say?" I asked. He seemed a little scared, but then had an amused expression.

"Do I _have_ to?" He whined. I laughed at him and laughed with me.

"No, you don't have to." I answered him. We got back to the apartments and again, he opened the door for me. It seemed, as if from now on, he would always do that. And it would always be my job to blush whenever he did.

We walked into the lobby and rode the elevator. Once in the hallway he turned around to face me, and I smiled at him. I noticed how often I smile now.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." He told me.

"You too." He smiled at me and walked into his room. I walked away towards mine and was immediately attacked.

"What happened!" Rose shouted.

"How was lunch?" Alice asked me.

"Was the food good?"

"Was it fancy?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"I think they did!"

"Stop!" I shouted. They stopped interrogating me and I sighed.

"Lunch was what happened. Lunch was good. The food was amazing, and yes it was fancy, _too_ fancy. And no, we didn't kiss. Did I answer all of your questions?" I asked.

"Nope. Tell me what your plan is." Alice asked me.

"My plan for what?" I asked clueless.

"Our bet."

"Oh. Um, I don't know yet." I said innocently.

"Bella, you are a _horrible_ liar. You're not gonna fake it are you? 'Cause I _will_ know if you fake it!" Alice caught me. But I kept my mouth shut and gave you my best, 'confused' look. She narrowed her eyes at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me. This is serious." My laughter died down to a chuckle and I sighed.

"You're right, this _is_ serious. But remember, you're the one that made me do this bet, so no complaining." I said in the most stern voice I could come up with. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey Rose." I called. She turned around to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get a call back from that modeling company?" I asked her.

"Nope. Not yet, but I'm still confident."

"I'm sure they'll call. I mean, who _wouldn't_ use you?" I stated. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Bells."

"Welcome!" I turned around to go into my room, but Rose called after me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" She smiled evilly.

"Good luck with your bet." She sang. I glared at her and she innocently smiled and walked away. She was right though. I need all the luck I can get. But since I only get bad luck, this _might_ be hard….

**A/N: **YAYAYAYAYAY!!! CHAPTER 12 FOR YA!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!!

So sorry about the date, if you were expecting more…but oh well!!!

Anyway…**REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN LASANGA!!! IF THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL IT…..ANYWAY, JUST PLZ REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!**

**THANK YOU!!**

**CHOW!**


	13. Surprise, surprise!

**A/N:** Here's chapter 13 for you people! And just so that you know, I'M CREATING A NEW STORY! SO IF U WANNA CHECK IT OUT ONCE I UPLOAD IT, GO AHEAD! I PRESENT TO YOU….CHAPTER 13!!!

**DISCALIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…and I don't…..but I WILL!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

**CHAPTER 13**

**EPOV**

Stupid Alarm.

Stupid work.

Stupid Alice.

_Alice…._

I woke up in a bad mood. Yesterday, I finally had the nerve to ask Bella out. But _no_, Alice just _had_ to call. Was the call even that important? I growled in frustration and headed towards the shower.

I ate breakfast and ran to my car, hoping to avoid the rain. Of course, in Seattle, that can never happen. I sighed and opened my car door. I glance back at the building and smiled. Bella was making her way to her car. She fumbled around with her keys and went inside. Her truck roared to life and she jumped. I laughed out loud and she looked at me and smiled. I shook my head while smiling and went inside my car. Well, at least something made me smile today.

But then I remembered why I was grumpy in the first place. I sighed. I'll try again some other time.

Once I arrived, I met Bella by the elevator like always. It was like a tradition now. I saw her walk in sleepily. She went in next to me and yawned. I decided to wake her up. I scooted next her and pinched her arm. She immediately jumped and shrieked.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked me while rubbing her arm.

"You looked tired." I explained while smiling at her.

"So you _pinch_ me?" She asked.

"I had to wake you up."

"You didn't have to pinch me!" She pouted.

"It worked." I pointed out. She slapped my arm.

"Would you rather have had me slap you or something? I think the pinch was a better choice." I told her. She pouted and crossed her arms and I laughed.

"What's so _funny_?" She snapped. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Aw, you're not mad at me are you?" I asked her.

"I guess not…" She trailed off and I saw her blush. I immediately noticed the tingling sensation I always got whenever I touched her. I wonder if she feels it too…..

She started to wiggle in my arms and I let her go. I chuckled and she blushed that beautiful shade of pink.

"See you at lunch?" I offered. She looked thoughtful for a minute then she smiled.

"Sure Edward." The elevator doors opened and I watched her walk to her office. She was so graceful at times, that all I could do was stare. I snapped back into reality and walked into my office.

I recently started a project, more like an article, but I call it a project 'cause it involved a lot of thinking and sight seeing. I was to do an article on the wonders of Seattle. I haven't started yet because I need to actually take a good look at Seattle and go sight seeing and etc, etc. I basically have nothing to do since most of my article is on what actually in Seattle, so I was waiting on the clock to ring eleven thirty.

*_*

Eleven twenty. It seemed as though, every lunch time I'd be waiting ten or twenty minutes until the time actually comes. I decided that I might as well go visit Bella and see what she was doing. I walked next door and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard her shout. I opened the door and found her on top of a chair trying to reach something. I walked over until I was behind her.

"Need any help?" I asked but was interrupted by a shriek. She was falling back and I reached out to catch her. I had her in my arms and the way I felt was nothing I ever felt before. She looked absolutely stunned.

"Hi." I said. She sighed.

"Hello. You know that lunch isn't for another ten minutes?" She told me in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes."

"So….why are you here?" She asked me curiously. I chuckled.

"I have nothing to do and decided to come annoy you." I told her.

"Mission accomplished." She muttered. I laughed and I saw her struggling to contain her smile, but failed. She then blushed and looked at my arms.

"You can put me down now." She hinted at me.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." I said while putting my hand on the nap of my neck and blushed. I rarely blushed yet, she made me do it all the time. She giggled and smiled at me.

"Wanna leave early?" I asked her. She looked at the time and nodded. Thanks to her fall, it was now eleven-twenty-eight.

"Lets go then." we walked back towards my car and I opened the passenger door for her. She smiled and muttered a thanks to me. I chuckled and went to the drivers' side.

"Where to?" I asked her.

"Hmm, how about the café again?" She asked me and I nodded. I drove towards the cozy café and there was a comfortable silence. I reached the lot and parked my car. This time, Bella beat me to the door.

"Aw…." I said in disappointment. She laughed and walked inside, probably to escape the cold. We went inside and Bella ordered a coffee and sandwich. I just ordered the same thing. Bella seemed to fidget in her seat and looked nervous. This immediately reminded me of…._me_. And the thought of her wanting to ask me out on a date made me smile.

"What are you so nervous about?" I asked her. She sighed and ran her hand threw her hair.

"Edward, I have to tell you something really, really embarrassing but I _desperately _need your help." She told me. My heart sank, knowing that it wasn't about going on a date, but it was quickly replaced with curiosity.

"And what is that?" I asked. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Breathe in, breathe out." I chanted, she laughed nervously and took a sip of her coffee.

"Bella, please. The suspense is killing me." I pleaded.

"Okay, do you remember how yesterday, you found out that I had a bet?" I nodded. "And that you asked what it was about but I wouldn't tell you?" I nodded again. "Well, you see, Alice tricked me into accepting the bet, and I had _no_ idea what she had up her sleeve, so please don't think I'm some perverted whore." She pleaded. _Why would I think that?_

"I'd _never_ think of you like that." I told her. She relaxed a bit.

"Bella…" I pleaded.

"Okay, okay! I'm saying it aren't I?"

"You stopped." I pointed out.

"Well I'm continuing now. Do you want to hear it or not?" She asked, now annoyed. I chuckled and nodded.

"Alice tricked me into accepting a bet where I..I…have to…sleep with you within two weeks!" I didn't move. She said the last part quickly, but it was still very audible. The first thing going threw my mind was taking her to my car and _winning_ that bet. But then I laughed. Laughed loudly and hard. Bella looked at me like I was crazy, and I wiped away a tear that had fallen. She breathed out and looked relieved.

"I see." I chuckled and she smiled.

"Um, _interesting_ bet you have going on." I joked and laughed some more.

"_Edward, _this is_ serious_!" She told me. I sighed.

"Okay, what's so serious about it? If you don't want to do it, then don't!" I suggested. Simple as that.

"If I don't….yeah, with you within two weeks, then I have to pay Alice and Rose four-hundred dollars _each_." Whoa, didn't expect that. My smile immediately turned into a frown.

"You're fucking kidding me." I gasped. Four hundred each. How was she going to do this.

"Which is why I need your help."

"The only way I can help you is by doing as we're told…" I said. She shook her head.

"That's not what I mean. I need your help to _fake_ it."

"How the hell can you fake it!" I asked. It was _impossible_ to fake such a thing.

"I don't know! Get a used condom as proof or something." She suggested.

"No, if we are going to fake it, then it has to look real. As in yes, we will fake the condom, but that also means that those girls _may_ have to see us in bed…." I pointed out. I saw her grow paler and her eyes bulge.

"_I'm gonna kill Alice._" She muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. But if you ever want the _real_ thing…" I laughed and she blushed. There really was a sort of, offer in what I just said though.

"First, you have to ask her what you have to show to prove that we did it. If its something simple such as a used condom, then I'll do my part." I told her. She blushed a deep red and I laughed.

"Okay, I'll ask her."

"Is that why she called you yesterday? To see if we already did?" I asked her curiously. If that was why then that would explain the interruption.

"Yeah, she asked, '_did you sleep with him yet?"_ She mocked her. Then I realized something.

"You know, she said you had to sleep with me, not have sex with me." I pointed out. She seemed to register this, then slowly smiled.

"You're right!" She whisper-yelled.

"A loophole. We could be 'sleeping' together on the floor, couch, table, bed, whatever! Its perfect." I told her.

"Wait, but we are talking about Alice. You see, she told me to accept something else before she makes it worse, so I interrupted her and accepted. Bad idea. She wasn't finished. I already accepted and I have to deal with it." She explained to me. I formed my mouth in an 'O' shape. Just then, Bella's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. I was watching her face and registering the emotions that went threw her. Curiosity, surprise, fear, nervousness….She hung up without a goodbye.

"Alice hung up on me." She told me. I looked at her in confusion.

"She told me that she forgot to tell me something yesterday, and that it was the rules of the bet. I have to actually have sex with you, and we have to be visited by her the next morning, and we have to be in bed….naked." She explained, full of fear and nervousness. I stared at her, eyes wide.

"No." I gasped. She nodded.

"Yes." She told me and sighed.

"Well, you could come over some time and, I'll be in boxers, and you could wear a strapless bra and underwear. I mean, if we're 'naked', then we could hide under the covers." I explained my plan to her. She blushed tomato red and I chuckled.

"Of course, with your permission…." I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'll do it." She told me. I chuckled.

"Do it…" I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean…"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I told her while chuckling. I looked at my watch and it was eleven-fifty.

"It's eleven-fifty, we should go." I told her. I saw some slight sadness in her eyes and she pouted.

*_*

Work after lunch was slow. Since all I could do was look outside my window and see what Seattle offered, I took notes. Not very many, but some. I thought frequently of Bella's bet. It was a hilarious bet that needed a lot of thinking. I would actually have no problem helping her win that bet without faking it. She wants to fake it though, does she not like me? Of course, if you _like_ someone, it doesn't always mean that they want to have sex with you.

A problem I thought of was the faking part. If she actually comes over one night and we sleep in our underwear, I may have some trouble controlling myself…

I sighed and looked out my window. I saw the bustling city pass before my eyes and thought of Chicago. I'd have to visit my parents sometime. Maybe this Christmas…..I started to think about visiting and when and that got rid of ten minutes. I sighed and walked to Angela's office. I knocked on her door and heard shout 'come in'.

"Angela? Can I get the rest of the day off? I have no work to do and I already looked out the window…." I asked her. She laughed delicately and nodded.

"Sure Edward. In fact, use this time to gather notes." She hinted I nodded and said my thanks. I quickly ran out and passed my office but stopped. I might as well say goodbye. I opened Bella's door without knocking. She looked up from her computer and smiled.

"You know, there's this new invention called 'knocking' where you get your fist and tap the door, I think you should use that." She told me. I laughed and walked towards her desk. I leaned next to her and looked at the computer.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked her.

"Editing. What are _you_ doing?" She asked me.

"What? I can't pay my friend a visit?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure Edward. But don't you have an article to write?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but not now."

"And why not?"

"Do I have to?" I whined and pouted. She laughed and shook her head.

"Can I hang out for a few minutes?" I asked her. I got the whole day off but I wanted to spend a few minutes with her.

"Sure." She nodded. She turned back to her computer and leaned down next to her. It seemed as though my breath gave her chills since she started getting Goosebumps on her neck.

"Can you not do that" She asked me.

"Not do what?" I asked her innocently.

"You're breathing on my neck." She pointed out.

"What? Like this?" I blew on her neck and she giggled.

"Stop! It tickles." I chuckled and she rubbed her neck.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I told her.

"Its fine." She chuckled.

"I get the rest of the day off." I told her smugly, trying to rub it in. She stared at me with her mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape.

"Why do _you_ get the rest of the day off?" She asked me, curiosity plain in her eyes.

"'Cause I have nothing to do." I explained.

"Oh. Lucky."

"Yeah. So while you get to type on a computer, I get to relax on my couch and watch TV." I said smugly.

"Don't rub it in." She told me. I laughed. I turned my head to face her and realized how close she was. How close her cheek was. How close her lip was….I was soon staring at her full lips. Imagining what they would feel like against mine. I grazed my tongue over my bottom lip and decided that I need to get out of here before I did something drastic.

"I'm gonna go now." I told her. Having her so close was _so tempting_. So I settled with the cheek. I delicately placed my lips against her cheek and I felt her freeze. That tingling sensation was strong and overpowering and it took everything I had to pull away.

"Bye Bella." I saw her eyes bulging and before she could answer I walked out with a smug smile and headed back to my apartment, but not before glancing at Bella. She was stunned, I could see that clearly. But she had her hand on her cheek, and I saw a small smile playing on her full lips. The thought that went threw my mind was that, maybe she liked that. Maybe she _wants_ me to kiss her. This thought made me smile the whole way home.

*_*

I reached the apartments, still grinning like crazy. I locked my car door and started to walk in the loby when I heard a scream.

"Emmet! You _fucking_ idiot!" Oh no….I thought. I ran towards the elevator and into the hallway. I heard glass break from inside the girls room. _Why is Emmet in there?_

"Emmet! If you want to live, you _better leave!_" I heard Rose shout. I knocked on their door.

"I just wanted to cuddle!" I heard Emmet shout. _Oh, he just doesn't stop_….

"Cuddle a Cheeto bag!" I heard Rose snapped at him. I chuckled. Suddenly, the door swung open and Emmet came flying out.

"Ow! Come on! I didn't do _anything_ to you!" He shouted to an angry Rose by the door.

"Oh yeah? Then what was _that_ back there?" Rose asked him sarcastically.

"That was um….a friendly visit!" Emmet argued. I was snickering in the background. Rose turned and glared at me.

"Oh, look who came, Emmet! Your boyfriend! Go cuddle with him!" And with that, Rose slammed the door in Emmet's face. Poor Emmet, he looked _so rejected_….

"Come on man, leave the girl alone." I said, holding back my laugh. Emmet glared at the door but walked back into our room.

"This _sucks_." He whined and flopped onto the couch.

"Emmet? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He muttered.

"What did you _do _to her?" I asked him curiously. He snorted.

"I did _nothing_."

"_Emmet,_ you did _something_." I told him.

"Fine. I got bored and the door next door was unlocked so I went inside and tried to…." He trailed off.

"_Cuddle?_" I asked him while snickering. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes cuddle. I took her by surprise too. Didn't expect me. She was sitting on the couch when I came in. She saw me and asked what I was doing there. So I told her, 'to see you' and grabbed her. She started flinging her legs everywhere and I kissed her." He told triumphantly. I stared at him with my eyes bulging.

"You _kissed_ her? As in, on the lips?" I asked him.

"Yup. While I held her arms, she turned her head. Probably to yell at me. But I silenced her." He told me smugly. My chin was touching the floor.

"Did she….you know? Kiss you back?" I asked.

"Uhh…..I guess? Nothing really happened. I just kissed but when I wanted to go further, she started clawing my _face!_" Emmet told me. I laughed.

"That's what happens my friend." I told him.

"I put her down, and tripped and knocked over a vase, which broke. She got really pissed then, and I think that's when you came." He told me. I started laughing and he glared at me.

"Hey! At least _I_ got some action. You were just at work." He pointed out. I smiled evilly at him.

"Oh, I had some action. Not-" He interrupted me.

"You had sex with Bella in the closet!" He guessed excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Emmet. But I found out some things that are quite interesting. But I won't tell you."

"Oh, come _on_! Please?" he asked me.

"I'll tell you one thing though. I kissed Bella on the cheek." I said proudly.

"Not on the lips?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, _obviously_, you can't just go around kissing someone randomly." I told him.

"You can if she's hot." He told me.

"What if she doesn't _like_ you?" I asked him.

"Oh, she likes you." He told me while getting up to go to the kitchen.

"How do _you_ know?" I asked him.

"Dude, the way you two act around each other. Random people on the streets would think you two were an actual couple." He explained to me. I thought about this. Maybe we could make a good couple. All of sudden, we heard squealing on the other side of the wall.

"I think they're talking about their experiences." I told him.

"Was Alice there?" I asked.

"No."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked him.

"He went out to the market. Or at least, that's what he told me…." He grinned evilly and I rolled my eyes.

"So, you and Bella…" He trailed off.

"No, we are not dating…._yet_." I told him. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm gonna ask her out again."

"Again? So you asked her before?"

"I was interrupted by a phone call" I explained.

"When will you ask her?"

"I don't know. Couple weeks." I told him.

"A _couple_ weeks? Why not tomorrow?" He asked.

"Okay fine, I'll tell the other thing I found out. You see, Alice tricked Bella into accepting a bet. And that bet is……." I trailed off for suspense, but also to buy some time because, Emmet would never let me live this down.

"Is what? Edward, tell me!" I chuckled.

"The bet, is that she has to have sex with me within two weeks, if she doesn't, then she has to pay Alice and Rose four-hundred dollars each." I explained. He stared at me with an open mouth, and wide eyes.

"_Whoa._ Edward, you've gotten yourself in a big mess. Or at least, Alice got you in a big mess. But if I were you, I would've taken Bella into the nearest closet and win the bet." He told me. Then he suddenly burst out laughing that booming laugh.

"Yeah, _now_ you laugh."

"Sorry bro, but that's really funny." He told me.

"Yeah, so we're planning on faking it."

"How can you _fake_ that?" He asked me.

"I don't know, we still have two weeks to plan it out, so…." I trailed off.

"You'll find a way. You always do." Emmet encouraged me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks man." He smiled and walked into his room.

I didn't want to sound perverted but, I really wish that Bella didn't want to fake it. But I'd do anything to help her in this situation. Then a plan of my own came up. _It seems as though Bella likes you….and she has this bet going on…._ That's it! I'll change her mind. I like her already, so she doesn't have to do anything. Sure I'll help, but I'll be doing _anything_, to have her fall for me….

**A/N:** YAY!!!! CHAPTER 13!!! YAAAAHOOOOOO-ooooo lol….yeah, so a few things: **1: I'M CREATING A NEW STORY, SO CHECK IT OUT ONCE CHAPTER 1'S OUT! 2: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**

**REVIEW!**

**THIS BUTTON RIGHT HERE**

**CLICK ON IT!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO….**


	14. Tempting

**A/N:** HEY THERE PEOPLES! LOL! Anyway, a few things, **1: CHECK OUT MA NEW STORY! It's now uploaded, yada yada yada…..2: ENJOY CHAPTER 14!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and is smart, unfortunately for me, I'm not smart, so I don't own Twilight…

**CHAPTER 14**

**BPOV**

Edward kissed me.

Edward _actually_ kissed me.

Edward gave me a peck on the cheek.

I was stunned when he did that. Stunned because I never expected it. But when I realized what happened, I smiled and placed my hand over my cheek. I smiled a goofy grin and still had my hand on my cheek. _Edward gave me a peck on the cheek. Edward was smiling when he walked out. Edward kissed me on the cheek._

If I wasn't stunned at his action then I probably would have jumped him then and there. I would've _demanded_ him to take me and go to the nearest closet, or drive back home…

But I didn't. I didn't mind that. It probably would've been embarrassing but now that I thought about it, I was glad I didn't.

I continued smiling and faced the computer. I tried to edit the story but my mind wandered back to Edward and his actions before he left. The way he held me when I fell, the way he kept close to my face when he looked at my computer….everything!

I finally finished editing when I got an email from Angela. It said that once I was done with this story, I could leave since it was slow today. I smiled and quickly left. I hopped in my truck and drove back to the apartments. I quickly got into the elevator, and when the doors opened, I bolted out. I was excited. Probably to tell Alice and Rose about my experience. Who knew a simple peck could have such a result.

I opened the door and threw my stuff in the corner.

"Rose! Alice! I'm back!" I shouted. I looked over to see Rose on the floor picking up…_glass?_ I heard her muttering to herself.

"Stupid, no good, perverted _Emmett_."

"Rose?" I called out. She looked up at me.

"Oh hey. You're here early." She pointed out.

"My boss let me out early." I explained. I looked at the floor to see parts of the vase we had spilled everywhere.

"Rose, what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Emmett decided to come over. Idiot tripped and knocked it over." She told me. I smiled at her and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, so _Emmett_ came over today?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes, then narrowed them.

"_No,_ we did not do _that_. Which reminds me, did you and Edward-" I interrupted her.

"No! We didn't!" I shouted in frustration, and she laughed.

"So tell me what happened. And give me more than just 'he came over and broke the vase'" I quoted.

"Fine. I guess I forgot to lock the door. I was watching TV when I saw him. I asked what he was doing here and he said '_to see you'_" She mocked his voice and I laughed. "He grabbed me from behind when I tried to tell him to put me down, he silenced me." She explained, then blushed.

"Wait, wait, wait. When you say _silenced me,_ do you mean that he kissed you to silence you, or put a finger to your lips?" I asked her.

"Number one?"

"Oh my god! Rose! Are you serious? He kissed you?" I started squealing.

"Yes." I squealed again.

"And what did you think?" I asked. She laughed.

"_I_ think that you've been hanging out with Alice too much." She hinted and laughed. I glared at her.

"Well? What did you think?" I pressed.

"We didn't go deep, he just kissed me. When he tried to deepen it, I started to claw his face like I learned when I took those self defense classes." She explained and I laughed. Poor Emmett…

"He finally let go and _that's_ when he knocked over the vase. I started yelling at him and I threw him out." She said triumphantly. I smiled.

"Glad you had a good time." I told her.

"Your turn. How was work." I remembered Edward's kiss and blushed.

"You did something Bells. What did you do? What happened? Did Edward do something to you?" She gasped. "You two _did_ have sex! You _liar_!" She accused.

"No, no, no!" We didn't! I _swear_! Besides, if we did, I would've told you so that I could get out of this stupid bet." I told her.

"Okay, well then, tell me what happened!" She demanded and I giggled.

"Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek." I blushed the deepest shade of red and Rose gasped.

"He did? Oh my god Bella! I'm so happy for you! How cute. Start from the beginning, and don't just say, 'he kissed me', 'cause that won't work." She said my earlier quote and I laughed.

"He came to my office to hang out, but he scared me while I was trying to put something on my shelf and he caught me-" I was interrupted by Rose 'aww'ing. "in his arms. He set me down after a few seconds and came with me to my desk. While I worked, he stared at the computer, or so I thought. He was _right next to my face_, and every time he talked his sweet breath fanned my face. After a few minutes he said that he needed to go, and he kissed my cheek." I explained. Rose was squealing.

"Wait 'till Alice hears about this! Oh my god! You two would make such a cute couple. But you have to tell me. Was it a quick peck? Or did it last five seconds?" She asked me.

"It lasted six seconds." Rose smiled at me and I blushed. "Not that I was counting…."

"Aw, he likes you." She cooed.

"No, he-" But Rose interrupted me.

"Yes! He does! Otherwise, he wouldn't have kissed you on the cheek that long. Only guys that like someone do that. _I_ should know." Rose told me. I sighed.

"Maybe you're right…." I though out loud.

"Which is exactly why Alice made the bet. She _desperately _wants you two to be together." Rose explained to me.

"Yeah, well, having sex for a first date isn't a very good idea…." I pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come one Bella. Me and Alice have done that _all_ the tim-"

"_O_kay, too much info there Rose! I did _not_ need to know that." I shuddered and she laughed.

"But seriously though! You've been cooped up in this apartment almost all your life! You need to get out there." Rose explained to me.

"Last time I tried to go on a date I either ran away or almost killed myself." I told her.

"Yeah, well I'm not talking about dates." Suddenly, she beamed, I could've _sworn_ I saw a light bulb go off over her head. She got up and pulled out her cell phone.

"_Rose_" I asked cautiously. "What are you doing…"

"Calling Alice. I have an idea." She ran off into her room and locked it. I put my ear against it to try and make out the words but nothing came out. But I did hear her footsteps coming over to the door. I quickly ran over to the couch and crossed my legs and looked at the TV. She came out with a beaming smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "You're smiling that smile. When you smile that smile that means you two are planning something. What are you planning?" I interrogated.

"You'll see. Alice is on her way over." Rose told me. For the next ten minutes I was fidgeting. I was nervous as hell.

"Oh stop fidgeting Bella, its not _that_ bad. It'll actually be really fun!" She told me enthusiastically.

"Key word. Not _that_ bad." I told her. She rolled her eyes and the door was yanked open by an enthusiastic Alice.

"Yay! I'm so excited! We're going to have so much fun!" Alice clapped excitedly.

"Oh my god Rose! We haven't done this in _ages_." Alice droned on.

"Where are we going!" I demanded. Rose and Alice smiled at me.

"We, are going clubbing!" Alice told me excitedly. "Aren't you excited?"

"Um, to tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan of clu-"

"Oh hush. Come on! We have to fix you up and everything! This is gonna be so much fun!" Alice was squealing and I shook my head. I didn't move and Alice and Rose dragged me by the arm into the bathroom.

"You will _not_ move. You will not_ fidget_. And you most certainly not _complain_. Got it?" Alice asked me fiercely. I quickly nodded my head.

"Okay then! Lets get started!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Alice. It's two o'clock. Don't you think it's a bit early?" I laughed.

"Time equals beauty. Besides, I have to fix myself up and Rose has to fix herself up too." She told me. I sighed but nodded. Alice grabbed all sorts of torture devices from the cabinets and piled them in front of me.

"Geez, Alice. Don't _torture_ me." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Bella. Just don't fidget."

*_*

"Stop moving!" Alice ordered. She had me on this chair for _hours_ now and she wasn't done.

"You poked my eye with that stupid eyeliner!" I told her.

"Because you moved!" Alice defended.

"God Alice! Are you _done_ yet?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't _fidgeting_then we would've been done earlier!" She explained and I huffed.

"Are you done now?" I asked in a nicer tone. She smiled.

"Just let me get your dress!" She told me excitedly.

"You got me a dress? When?" I asked her.

"Yesterday. I was shopping and saw the most _perfect_ dress for you. So I bought it." She explained to me.

"Oh, thanks." I told her. Then I remembered something. "By the way, where were you earlier today?"

"Your welcome! And that's not important right now!" She darted out of the bathroom and I followed her.

"Um, Alice? Aren't you supposed to put on the dress before you apply the makeup?" I asked her. I really didn't want to start over.

"Not with this one. It's strapless so it's easier." She explained. She held out a strapless, blue dress, that I then I noticed was _really_ short.

"It's kinda short, don't you think?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"For clubbing, it's perfect." She explained and pushed me into my room with the dress and closed the door. I sighed but put it on. I looked into the mirror and I had to admit. It was really pretty and fit me well. I smiled and walked out the door. Alice was clapping and Rose whistled.

"Didn't I tell you it would fit her perfectly?" She asked Rose.

"Yeah, Bella? You're gonna make all the guys' there beg for you to take them." Rose told me and I blushed.

"I completely doubt it." I said and Rose snorted.

"Okay, while you two bicker, I'm going to get dressed." Alice told us. Rose was ready and so was I. I rolled my eyes.

"They will though." Rose argued.

"No they won't" I said.

"Yes they will."

"No, they won't."

"Yes, they will."

"_Rose!_" I shouted.

"_What?_"

"Stop it!" I ordered.

"I'm not doing anything." Rose claimed.

"You're annoying me!"

"No I'm not." Rose smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, you're not annoying me." I told her.

"You two fight like old ladies!" Alice shouted from her room. Me and Rose burst out laughing.

"Bella! You better not smear your make up!" Alice shouted at me.

"Don't worry Alice, I won't!" I shouted back. Alice finally came out in a black cocktail dress that fit her perfectly.

"Wow, Alice-" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"It's not about me tonight. We're focused on _you_ tonight." Alice told me.

"Oh gee Alice. That's just _bound _to make me feel better." I told her sarcastically. Alice and Rose both laughed.

"Are we going to, wherever we're going or what!" I shouted. Their laughter died down.

"Yeah, we're going now. Don't worry." Rose told me. "I thought you didn't want to go?" Rose asked me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't. But I might as well go now before I embarrass myself even further." I explained.

"Sure Bells, lets go then." Alice opened the door and we walked out. I was stumbling the first few paces because of the giant high heels she forced me into.

"Hurry up Bella!" Rose told me.

"I can't _walk_ in these!" I shouted.

"Here, just wait for us on the curb. We'll go get the car and come by so that you can hop in, okay?" Alice asked. I nodded and they walked off. I stood there for a few minutes. I looked around the eerie parking lot and started to get scared. It was already dark out.

"Alice. Rose. Hurry up." I whispered. I looked around and saw a figure and recognized Edward near his car. He was staring at me with his eyes bulging. I blushed but didn't look away. I saw him slowly grin that beautiful crooked smile and he made his way over to me.

"Going somewhere special?" he asked me, still smiling.

"Yeah, I'm going on a date." I joked. His smiled immediately vanished.

"Oh" He told me sadly. I laughed.

"Kidding!" I told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He looked thoughtful for a second and smiled again.

"Oh." He brightly said.

"Then where _are_ you going?" He asked me. "You seemed dressed up for a special occasion." He hinted. He stared at me and there were a few downward glances, which made me blush.

"I'm, uh, Alice, she uh, is dragging me to go clubbing." I stuttered. His gaze never left me and he was staring straight into my eyes. He slowly smiled.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"I should ask Alice…." I trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind. In fact, I'll bring Emmett and Jasper." Edward pressed on.

Then Alice's Porsche came in front of me.

"Hey Edward! Come on Bella!" She shouted. Edward went to the drivers' seat.

"Hey Alice. Do you mind if I accompany you? I'll bring Emmett and Jasper and I'll meet you at the club in a few minutes." Edward persuaded.

"Sure Edward! It's at this place called The Foxx, meet us at the bar, okay?" Alice instructed. Edward nodded.

"Bye girls." He turned around to face me and smiled. "Bye Bella." He walked away and jumped in the backseat. Alice and Rose turned around and smiled at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get any ideas." I warned them.

"Whatever Bella."

"Is 'whatever' your word of the day or something?" I asked Alice, she shrugged and sped off.

*_*

The club was packed. The music almost made me deaf and the lights almost made me blind. Other people seemed to not notice it, but I've never gone clubbing before so….

"I'm gonna go deaf and blind Alice!" I shouted at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't exaggerate Bella." She told me.

"What!" I shouted again.

"I said, don't exaggerate!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked again. I couldn't hear a thing, but I could hear Alice's growls.

"Lets just go to the bar now." She dragged me over to the bar with a giggling Rose behind us. I sat down on the stool and a bartender came up to us.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked us.

"Can we have some tequila shots?" Alice asked him. My eyes bulged as I turned to face her.

"Alice!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I can't drink! I have work tomorrow!" I shouted. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bella, can't you ever loosen up?" She asked me. I scrunched up my face when the bartender came with our drinks.

"Here you go ladies, and don't forget, if you ever need anything, just ring me up." He told us, and when he turned to walk away, he winked at me. I shuddered.

"On the count of three okay?" Alice told us. I nervously grabbed my shot glass.

"One, two, three!" I chucked my shot into my mouth and swallowed. It burned and I started waving my hands in my mouth.

"It burns." I choked out. They laughed.

"You two don't feel it?" I asked them.

"We do, but we're used to it now." Alice told me.

"I'd think…." The bartender came back with three more shot glasses.

"I thought you might want more. This one's on me." He winked at me again and walked away.

"Okay, and….now!" Alice and Rose drank there's and I did too, but was a little late.

"Woo! Lets go again!" Rose said. I smiled at them. I trusted them, and they would never let me do something stupid. So I nodded and bought another. And another. And another. And another. I lost count after seven.

**EPOV**

"Emmett! Hurry up!" I shouted at him. He was still in his bedroom.

"I'm almost done!" He shouted back. Me and Jasper were done an hour ago and he still wasn't done. He came out and swiped his shirt.

"Finally." I muttered.

"Shut up. I had to look good. Especially to Rose." Emmett told me, I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Lets go. We'll take my car." I told them. We went inside my car and drove off.

"How do they look?" Emmett asked me.

"Bella looks _amazing_." I told them.

"I mean Rose." Emmett asked me.

"Oh, I don't know. And I don't know about Alice either Jazz." I told him before he could ask. I drove over to The Fox, and Emmett was bouncing in his seat.

"Emmett, I appreciate you not whining, but why are you bouncing?" I asked him.

"I wanna see how Rose will look. She must look sexy, huh?" He asked me.

"Again. I don't know." I told him, again.

"Fine. Well, what's this place called?" He asked me.

"The Fox."

"Oh. New place. Yeah, I drove by it when it was under construction. The place is _huge_." Emmett told me.

"I think it has a weird name though." I pointed out.

"Yeah, it does but I think it's supposed to say something. Maybe it's supposed to stand for foxxy or something." Emmett explained. I parked my car and saw that it had two 'x's…..oh.

"Nice place." Jasper said. We went inside.

"Alice told me to meet them at the bar." I told them.

"Which one? There's like, ten." Emmett told us. There were. I looked for the one closest to the entrance, and saw them. They were laughing by the bar with empty shot glasses near them. I smiled.

"There over there." I pointed at the bar. They snapped their heads in the direction. I swear, if their eyes went any bigger, it would probably fall out.

"Holy shit." Emmett gasped. I chuckled and made my way over to them.

"Hello." I said. They turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh, hey Edward!" Alice said.

"The guys will be over in a second. I think they're still recovering." I pointed behind me and she giggled.

"I want another _shot_." I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Bella waving her glass in the air. Her words were slurred together. Was she _drunk_ already?

"Is she drunk?" I asked Rose. She shook her head.

"Um…..yeah, pretty much. It wasn't my fault though. You guys took _forever_." She told me.

"_Emmett_ was taking forever." I explained.

"How many shots did she have?" I asked her.

"Umm…I lost count after about, oh ten? Rose told me. I sighed. Then, Bella snapped her head in my direction.

"_Hey Edward_." Her voice was slurred, but it was also seductive. Rose giggled.

"You two have fun. I'm gonna go dance." Alice hopped off the stool and went into the dance floor with Rose following. Bella got up and stumbled towards me. She tripped and I grabbed her. She leaned against me and smiled. She slowly leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Hello, _Edward_." I froze.

She pulled away to look at me. I could smell the tequila in her breath and it was really strong. _How many shots has she had exactly? _

"Bella? How many shots have you had?" I asked cautiously. Her finger trailed up and down my chest, and I gulped.

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" Her words were slurred together, but I could still hear the seductiveness in her voice. She leaned in until she was what seemed, like a centimeter from my lips. My breathing got ragged and I was breathing heavier. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Bella! You're drunk!" I told her.

"I'm fine." Her voice was still slurred. I looked at the dance floor and saw Alice and Rose dancing together, and Emmett and Jasper watching them, and talking. I felt a hand on my chest.

"I want to leave." Bella whispered in my ear. Her breath cause chills to go through my spine. Not in the scared way….

"Bella, you're drunk. I think you should go home." I suggested. She shook her head.

"I think we should dance." She told me. I looked behind to see Emmett and Rose dancing. I turned back to her. Her breath was still heavy with alcohol, but I nodded. She smiled seductively at me and my breathing hitched.

We were soon dancing to the music, grinding against each other and swaying our hips. I've never seen this side of her. It was probably because she was drunk, which isn't a good thing to be when you have work tomorrow.

She turned around so that her back was to me and I wrapped me hands around her hips. She put her hand on my cheek to quickly caress it. She looked so….sexy tonight. Especially the way she was dancing. Suddenly, she turned around and grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"I want you. Right here, right now." She whispered in my ear. I felt myself harden and before I knew what was happening, she crushed her lips against mine. I was stunned at first, but the feeling was amazing. Her lips were so soft, so full. They felt so right on mine. So perfect. Like they were made to be put together.

She caressed my bottom lip with her tongue, asking permission, which I quickly granted. I darted mine out and we massaged each others tongues. I took her bottom lip between mine and sucked on it. She moaned and did the same thing with my top lip. I pulled away to breath. I was panting and she moved down to my neck, and sucked on it. I let out a small groan and she smiled.

I opened my eyes and remembered what I was doing so I quickly pushed her away.

"Bella, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." I told her.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm not drunk. So I _had_ a few shots. Doesn't mean anything." She whispered in my ear again. She nibbled my ear and I groaned.

"You like that?" She asked me seductively. I pushed her back again.

"You're drunk. If you want. I'll drive you home." I suggested. Without letting her answer. I took her by the and dragged her to Alice, who was sitting on a table with a martini.

"Hey Edward! Having _fun_?" Alice asked me while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up. I'm pretty sure you don't want to leave yet so I'm taking her back okay?" I asked her. She nodded. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"I don't wanna leave. Unless, I can sleepover at your house." Bella suggested in my ear seductively. It took everything I had to not grab her and drive to the apartments. I gulped.

"Bella. I'm taking you home now. Okay?" I felt like I was talking to a five year old. Bella winked at me and nodded. I walked over to my car with Bella stumbling. I wrapped my arm around her waist so that she wouldn't trip. She put her hand on my chest and I got goose bumps.

I opened the door for her and helped her in. I walked over to my side and got inside, but when I turned around to tell her something, instead of meeting her face, I met her lips. She cupped my face and darted her tongue in. I just couldn't resist. We made out and she pulled me against her. Then, she pushed me over the gear shift, into the backseat. She was on top of me and tangled her hands in my hair. I moaned and flipped us over.

She pulled away to breath and I moved down to her neck. I sucked on a spot and a purple, bruise like formation appeared. I created a mark. I stopped and stared at it. _I'd better stop before I go further_.

I pulled her up and set her down in the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt for her. I had the taste of her tequila still in my mouth. It was a mix of the alcohol and……well, her scent. Bella scent. Absolutely intoxicating.

"Don't you want me?" She asked me sadly, yet seductively.

"I _do_ want you. I always have. I want you right now-"

"Then take me." She pouted.

"I can't. You're drunk. People don't _think_ when they're drunk."

"I'm not _drunk_. I _know_ what I'm doing." She tried to move but I grabbed her shoulders.

"You're drunk." I said in a voice that signaled the end of this conversation. I drove to the apartments and it was silent. I glanced at Bella and she burped, I chuckled. She was moving her head like she had a headache. I parked my car and helped her out. I was about to ask her for the key, when she started to look green.

"Edwa-I think-I'm gonna-throw up." She told me. Holding it back. I panicked and just took out my key and opened my door. I grabbed her and carried her to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and vomited. I held her hair while she let it all out. I would have normally been disgusted by this, but I was only worried about her.

She was finally done and leaned back against the wall. I rubbed her back in a soothing way. She leaned back over the toilet, and went again. She did this a few times during the night, and I grabbed a spare tooth brush and toothpaste when she was done. I let her clean her mouth while I went over to my bed.

"Bella?" I asked her while she was brushing her teeth. She looked so tired, so dead.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"Where is you key? So that I can open the door and you can sleep." I asked her. She spit out her toothpaste.

"Hmm, Alice has it. I gave it to her since I, didn't have a purse." Bella explained to me. She was still drunk, but she looked really tired.

"Oh. When will they come back? Do you know?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Knowing them. They won't, be back until, probably three in the, morning." She told me.

"What's your cell phone number?" I asked her, pulling out mine. She groaned but told me the numbers. I waited. Right when I was about to hang up, she answered.

"Hello!" Alice shouted. I could hear the music in the background, mixed in with other peoples voices.

"Alice? Alice! It's me, Edward!" I told her.

"Oh hey Edward! Why'd you call? Need a spare condom? Sorry, I don't have any." I could hear Rose giggling in the background.

"No, that's not why I called. Bella-"

"Is she alive?" Alice asked me in a concerned voice. I chuckled.

"Yes, she's alive. I just wanted to know what I should do with her 'cause her key is with you right?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"So, I wanted to know what I should do." I asked. I glanced at the bathroom. Bella was still brushing her teeth.

"Let her sleepover! She wanted to anyway." This time Alice giggled and I could hear Rose laughing.

"Alice! This is serious!"

"Gotta go! Bye!" And she hung up. I closed my phone and put it back on my nightstand. I sat down on my bed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I wanted so badly to accept her. But I couldn't, she was drunk and would regret it. This was so frustrating, and the way she was tempting me was not helping.

I heard light footsteps. And when I looked up, Bella walking over. I looked up at her. She kneeled down on her knees, and kissed me.

Of course, I kissed her back. I just couldn't resist. She got up and put her legs around my waist to straddle me. She kissed me with so much passion, so much lust. I couldn't, but I had to. I laid us down so that I was on top of her. Her breath still had a hint of tequila, but it was now, sort of minty. She moaned when I sucked on her lip.

I tried to find it in me to stop, but every time I tried, she did something that made me go crazy. _No_. I told myself when she started to unbutton my shirt. _I can't let her make a mistake, if this is one_. But when I was about to push her away, she kissed my chest, and kept unbuttoning it. She kissed and sucked my chest. I moaned at her touch.

_No, this has to stop! I can't let her make a drunken mistake! She wants to now, but when she wakes up, she'll be furious. She might not ever want to see me again._ I tried to find the restraint inside of me. I tried to find it in me to stop her. But she kept going. I finally stopped and pulled away and looked down at her, into her eyes.

They were full of lust, full of passion. I was lost in them, but I knew she was drunk. She was. She doesn't know what she's doing. _She will wake up in the morning, and yell at me. Ask me why I didn't stop her and say that she never wants to see me again. I can't let that happen._ I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She came up and kissed me again.

One little kiss won't hurt.

**A/N: **OOOOO!!!!!!! HAHA! LOL!! Did they do it? Or did they not? Did Edward resist? Or did he just 'go with the flow'. You'll find out in the next chapter! LOL!!!! By the way, the club **THE FOXX**, I GOT THAT NAME OUT OF THE MOVIE, **21**. I COUDNT THINK OF ANOTHER NAME, SO I JUST TOOK THAT! Anyway, MY **NEW** STORY IS OUT! YAY!! TAKE A LOOK, N IF U LIKE IT, THEN REVIEW!!!

I think this is the longest chapter so far in this story…Hmm……it's 17 pages soooo, yeah!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I LOVE THEM!**

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEW ARE AWESOME! **

**JOIN THE 'AWESOME' CLUB!**

**CLICK ON THE BUTTON BELOW!**

**ITS CLICKY FUN!**


	15. Good Morning

A/N:** I'M FINALLY BACK IN THE STATES!! I just came back to California from Mexico and now Chapter 15 is here!!!! Sorry for the long wait……anyway, ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and hot, sexy vampires.

_Do I own hot, sexy vampires?_

No….

_Do I own Twilight?_

Yes!

_Seriously!?_

No…..

**CHAPTER 15**

**BPOV**

My head, hurt like _hell_.

My throat hurt and I had a major headache. _Damn you Alice! Damn you Rose to the fiery pits of hell!_ I mentally cursed them for letting me take all those shots back at the club.

I felt something warm under me. My hand was on something smooth and hard.

I used the smooth rock to hoist myself but immediately fell back down on my back and groaned. My head was now throbbing. _Damnit Alice! Damnit Rose!_

"Good morning." A whisper so quiet told me. I was startled and snapped my head in its direction. I was immediately relieved to see that it was Edward, but then confused. _Why was Edward in my bed?_ Then I looked closer. He was shirtless. But then my eyes wandered, he had wonderful abs, not the stringy kind. They were well-built and looked sculpted. My hand twitched, and I wanted to feel them. But I was confused even further. _Why was Edward in my bed? Shirtless?_ Then it all dawned on me.

Fear overwhelmed me. Edward had his lips set in a straight line.

"B-Bella?" He stuttered. My eyes were bulging out.

"W-What happened, last night?" I asked him cautiously. Amusement and fear were shone on his face.

"Yeah, about that. You, kind of had one too many shots and…." He didn't continue. I struggled and tried to remember what happened, but it hurt to think. My hangover was _killing_ me. All I remembered so far was me, flirting with him.

"And-?" I pressed on. He licked his lips, and continued.

"Um, you got drunk, and…. how should I say this." He brought his arm up and pinched the bridge of his nose. I saw how muscular his arms were and the way the made his abs flex….I couldn't stop staring.

I gasped. Not because of the sculpted god in front of me, but because I now remembered last nights events.

I remember me, being all over him. Straddling him and kissing him. I remember trying to get us alone, and me throwing up, and him, rubbing my back.

But what I realized was that I kissed him. My hand shot up to my lips. I couldn't remember the feeling and that upset me.

Edward stared at me for a moment. He seemed….scared. I don't know why. Oh right. He was trying to get me to stop so that I didn't make the greatest mistake of my life. But would it really be that big a mistake?

I remember unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his rock hard abs. I remember taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. The way he kissed me, it was so…_good_. But what I really remember, was how he moaned my name when I started to trace his abs with my tongue.

I moaned _his_ name when he started to suck my neck and rub his hand on my leg.

I went pale then. Did we….have sex? I didn't _dare_ remember what happened afterwards.

"Edward." I gulped. He stared at me with a blank expression.

"Edward. Did we…." I didn't finish but he seemed to know what I was asking.

"No. No we didn't." He whispered, then his lip twitched. "But we did go part of the way." He joked.

"I…don't know where to begin Edward. I'm _so_ sorry about the way I acted. I wasn't thinking. I was drunk-"

"That's what I was telling you." He told me. I laughed nervously and turned my head to smile at him.

"Thank you. For stopping me. I don't know, _what_ would've happened if I… kept going." I whispered to him.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. But last nights alcohol wasn't totally gone. I got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Edward came running in and held my hair back with one hand while rubbing my back with the other.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked me, his voice full of concern. I sat back against the wall and groaned.

"If I'm throwing up, it kind of means, _no_, I'm not okay." I told him, he chuckled.

"Just making sure." I turned and saw that he was still shirtless. Edward saw me staring.

"Checking me out, Bella?" He joked, and I blushed. He laughed and draped an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I forgive you. People are different when their drunk. Some are clumsy, some are stupid. Some are clumsy _and _stupid. Some are demanding. Some are wild. But you,-" He poked my nose. "-you are sexy." He told me while smiling crookedly. My heart fluttered and I blushed. _He called me sexy…_

"Thanks" I mumbled. He laughed and squeezed my shoulder. After a minute of calming down, I had to go again. Edward was soothing me every time I vomited, which was very nice. Other guys would've probably told me to suck it up or just leave me alone.

"I think I'm done. There is nothing left inside of me. I'll probably skip breakfast." I suggested to myself, he nodded.

"Yeah, you probably should. Anyway, your toothbrush from last night is still here, you can use it." Edward told me. _From last night_, ugh. I blushed and sat on the tile floor.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Then I remembered… "Oh, by the way. Where's Emmett and Jasper?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I was either too busy when they came in, or too concentrated at looking at a beautiful face." He reached his hand to stroke my face, I blushed and turned away. Did he seriously just say that? I think I'm still sleeping…. He chuckled. But then again, he did call me sexy before… I smiled a goofy grin then.

"Come on. You can sit on the couch. I'm not hungry either, I think I had enough last night." He laughed out loud and I grimaced.

"Where'd all the sex jokes come from?" I sneered.

"I…don't know. Maybe yesterdays events got me started" He told me. His laughter died down to a chuckle.

"But I'm seriously not hungry anymore." He told me.

"Edward, I'm _seriously_ sorry about last night. I swear, if there's anyway I can make up for it, just tell me." I offered. I was embarrassed at how I could do such a thing. But he just _chuckled. _Always _chuckling_.

"It's fine Bella, besides, it wasn't that bad." He winked and sat down on the couch to turn on the TV. I blushed and just stood, his comment made me think, if he really did have feelings for me. Otherwise, he wouldn't have made those earlier comments. I quickly brushed my teeth and went to sit down next to him, and noticed that he still didn't have a shirt on.

"Um, Edward?" He turned to face me.

"Yeah?" He answered. I looked down at his chest and was staring again. He chuckled.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked, still staring.

"I got hot." He told me innocently. I looked out the window.

"It's_, raining_!" I said, staring at him questioningly.

"Your point?" He raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and to show annoyance, I scooted over to the end. Now I was embarrassed, _and_ being tempted.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know you like me shirtless." He joked and grabbed me in a tight hug. I squirmed and he laughed.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Let me go!" I ordered.

"Nah, I like it better like this." He told me.

"_Edward_." I whined. He laughed.

"That's exactly what you said back at the bar." He smiled and I blushed. I just want to forget all about last night, and he wasn't helping. He gave me a tight squeeze and set me down.

"Besides, you're the one that got rid of it, and I don't know where you put it." I sighed and he laughed.

"Edward, I'm already bummed about what I did, try not to remind me." I told him.

"Alright Bella, I won't." He chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Wanna see if Alice and Rose are back?" He asked me, I nodded. "And I want to see where Emmett and Jasper are." I got up and immediately sat down, I groaned.

"_Hangover_." I whined.

"Yeah, I thought you'd have one." He chuckled. He put his arm around my waist and helped me up. I leaned against him and he supported all my weight. We made our way next door and the whole time I would groan from the pain. Edward knocked on the door.

"Ow! Go away!" I heard Emmett's voice from inside and I looked at Edward with a confused face, he shrugged.

"Em! It's me! Open the door!" He shouted. I put my hands over my ears.

"Not so loud!" I told him. The door opened and Rose showed up; she was a mess.

"Hey Rose." Edward told her. She groaned.

"Not so loud." She told him while rubbing her head. I stumbled inside and laughed. Jasper was passed out on the couch and Alice was collapsed on the floor near her bedroom. _So close, yet so far…_

Emmett was rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"'Bout time you two got here." Rose mumbled. I went into the kitchen.

"I know this remedy that works for hangovers. Edward, can you help me make it since you're the only one, who didn't drink?" I asked him lazily. He nodded and followed me into the kitchen. He helped, no, he _made_ the remedy since I was too tired to really do anything except point out the ingredients. It was done and we made five cups.

I handed it to each person. Emmett spit his out. "This tastes like shit." He whined.

"I never said it tasted good. It just helps." I told him and choked mine down. Alice and Rose gulped theirs down. They had _lots_ of hangovers before, so it was almost tasteless to them.

"Emmett? Jasper? Don't you think you should go home, now?" I asked them. They nodded and stumbled to the door.

"Don't forget to bring those mugs back." I told them before they left, they nodded and Edward winked at me. I blushed and continued sipping mine. Rose and Alice smiled weakly at me.

"Told you he likes you." Rose said to me, taking a sip.

"Yeah, but they didn't have sex." Alice said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I had Jasper give me the keys so that I could check on you guys. You were fully clothed and he was, well… half way." She told me, I sighed.

"Is he a good kisser?" Rose asked me curiously.

"Rose, I'm tired, my head hurts, and I just wanna sleep. Can we talk about this later?" I begged.

"Sure. But I won't forget."

*_*

"What happened! What happened! What happened!" Alice was bouncing up and down on the couch with Rose.

"I'll start by you telling me what you saw." I told them.

"I saw you flirting with him at the bar!" Rose told me.

"And I saw you dancing with him, and making out with him later." Alice told me.

"Dirty little you were all over him. And you pushed him against the wall! Wow, never thought you had it in you." Rose winked at me, and I blushed.

"And that's it." Alice said. I took in a deep breath.

"Okay, of what I remember, he took me in the car and I kind of made out with him, then pushed him in the backseat-"

"Is that where you got your hickey?" Alice asked me. My hand shot up to my neck.

"I have a hickey?" I asked them. They nodded.

"_No_." I gasped. They laughed.

"He marked you as his." Rose told me.

"_Continuing!_ No, I don't know where I got the hickey. But I know that after I pushed him in the back seat, and after making out, he put me back in the passenger seat and drove off." I told them, they squealed and I playfully rolled my eyes.

"_Any_way, I had to throw up, and I didn't have my keys so he ran me to the bathroom. He was sweet, rubbed my back and held my hair out of the way when I did."

"Aw!" They cooed on unison.

"Aw? How does helping someone not get vomit on their hair deserve an '_aw_'?" I questioned.

"Most guys don't care, as long as they get to 'do you'" Alice made quotes in the air. "So they just wait. Edward was there for you." She pointed out.

"Whatever. After I was done, he gave me a spare toothbrush so I brushed my teeth, _really_ good. I came out and saw him sitting on his bed with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Now that means either frustration, nervousness, or anger. I think it was anger." I told them.

"I doubt it. It was probably frustration because he couldn't have you since you were drunk. How nice. Other guys would've taken advantage." Rose told me, I smiled.

"Thanks Rose. Well, after seeing him on the bed, I went over to him and kissed him. He kissed me back and it kind of went on from there."

"That doesn't quite explain the missing shirt." Alice pointed out, while Rose's chin dropped to the floor.

"Yeah, I kind of got carried away and took it off." I blushed while they squealed.

"Keep going…" Alice waved her hand in the air to signal continuation, I chuckled.

"You seriously want details?" I asked them, they nodded.

"Okay, but consider yourself warned. I unbuttoned it and any exposed skin, I kissed, and I'll say, he has quite some impressive abs." I told them while they were squealing again.

"Anyway, he flipped us over so that he was on top and he came in a sitting position. We started making out again and I straddled him. He started kissing my neck, maybe that's when I got the hickey? I don't know, there were many times when he kissed my neck-" I was interrupted by squealing, louder than before.

"How adorable! You two would make a perfect couple!" Rose cooed.

"N-"

"Do _not_ say the word 'no'. " Alice told me fiercely. I closed my mouth.

"So? Go on!" Alice said enthusiastically. I swear, the girl can be bipolar at times.

"I don't know what happened next. I think I passed out, or maybe Edward set his foot down and held my arms and forced me to sleep. I don't know." I told them truthfully.

"You should ask him out." Rose suggested.

"I think you should too. I mean, it's obvious you two like each other-" I interrupted her.

"I know _I_ like him, but I'm not certain if he likes me. Sure, you can think, but do you know for a _fact_ that he likes me?" I asked them. They looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I think you have a point. But the way he acts around you! It's obvious!" Rose told me.

"Well, I'm not taking chances. And after last night, it might be awkward." I explained.

"Well your going to _have_ to go out with him soon if you want to win the bet. Otherwise, me and Rose get four-hundred dollars!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks for reminding me, _Alice_." I growled.

"I have to remind you! Otherwise you'd forget!"

"Okay, two things. One, who would forget a bet like _that_?-"

"You." Alice interrupted. I glared.

"And two, don't you _want_ me to forget so that you can win?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, that wouldn't be fair. And besides, it'll be fun watching you two during the bet!" Alice said excitedly.

"Gee, thanks."

*_*

**EPOV**

"Did you get some?" Emmett, and Emmett only asked me. I turned to glare at him.

"_No,_ I didn't _get some_."

"Why not? She was all over you!" He asked me skeptically.

"She was drunk, _Emmett_, it wouldn't be right!" I argued.

"If you keep this up then you'll always be a virgin" He complained.

"How do even _know_ if I'm a virgin?" I asked him.

"No, but the way you act makes me think so." I snorted. He doesn't know. _Sure_, I've had my share. A few where I was drunk. I shuddered. I regretted those. That's why I wanted to stop Bella, because she would regret it.

"Hey Jazz, where were you-"

"Nowhere." He interrupted. "Just….the market. Buying….things." He said all too innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"Something happened, but I'm going to let Emmett bug you about it." I got off the couch and went into my room. A few hours passed since I dropped Bella off, and a few hours later they were both over their hangovers with the help of the remedy. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

I pursed my lips. What if she did like me? The way she acted yesterday would convince anyone that she did. But she was drunk. Wasn't thinking. But then again, I always heard that people show you their real selves while under the influence. Could that mean…?

I should ask her out. There's no problem in that. Only, I should wait. It would probably make her feel awkward to go on a date with the guy she _almost_ slept with.

I sighed and got up. I have too much on my mind so I walked out of my room.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"What about you and Rose? I saw you two dancing." I asked curiously, but also to distract me from my thoughts.

"Oh. Well Rose was also drunk, but not as bad as Bella." He chuckled. "Anyway, Alice was telling us to dance so Rose grabbed me and, well, yeah. Alice and Jazz also danced together, too." He explained to me, I nodded.

"What? Hoping my experience was worse than yours?" I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "Oh wait, it wasn't _that bad_ huh?" He asked. I smiled.

"No, it wasn't." It wasn't good. It was great. It was _incredible_. I sighed.

"You should ask her out, man. I mean, its pretty obvious that she likes you."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah. The way she blushes every time your near, how she stutters, how she gets nervous…" He listed off.

"Well, maybe that's true. But how do you _know_? Maybe I do ask her out and rejects me!" I asked him.

"You don't. But a man has to try."

**A/N:** So, not much of a chapter, I know. BUT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**REVIEW!**

**MANY PEOPLE JOINED THE 'AWESOME CLUB'**

**SO YOU CAN TOO!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	16. Paint Job

**A/N:** I was gone for like a month now, so to make up for it, I'm hoping to release a new chapter today, then another tomorrow. BY THE WAY, SOMETHING I FIGURED OUT WAS THAT I FORGOT TO MENTION ABOUT THE 'SPARK', 'ELECTRICITY' IN CHAPTER 15!!!!! SO LETS JUST SAY THAT EDWARD HAD TOO MUCH ON HIS MIND TO REALLY NOTICE IT….

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. But I don't. Hehe. Hear that? I. don't. Own. _Twilight._ Hehe. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I DON'T! WHY? I DON'T KNOW WHY!! HEHE!! *Eye twitches*

**CHAPTER 15**

**BPOV**

"Alice! Where's my bag?" I shouted from my room.

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" She shouted back. I growled in frustration and walked out. I had to go back to work today and my bag with my keys and phone wasn't here.

"You always know where _everything_ is. So maybe you know where my bag is." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Did you maybe check _Edward's_ room?" She pointed out.

"Oh." I must have left it there that night I…..slept over.

"Yeah." Alice widened her eyes at me and she walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

I opened my door and walked a few steps towards the guys room. I wringed my hands together after I knocked. Edward opened the door with my bag in his other hand.

"Oh, I guess you found it."

"Yeah, I just found it and was coming over to bring it back." Edward put a hand on the nape of his neck. We stood there for awkwardly for a few more seconds.

"Well, thanks." Edward handed me the bag and nodded.

"Your welcome. Um, I was just on my way to work so…." He trailed off.

"Yeah, so was I." We stood there, staring at our feet for a few more seconds.

"Well, do you, want to ride with me….in my car. You know, pick you up, then drop you….off." Edward looked nervous for some reason. He usually isn't like this around me.

"Sure, let me just go get my cup of coffee." I pointed at my door and he nodded. I walked inside and Alice grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing!" She whisper-yelled.

"Getting my coffee?" It came out more as a question.

"No your not. Edward just asked you to go with him and you _will_ go with him. Now." Alice ordered.

"But, I _need_ coffee in the morning." I pleaded.

"Suck it up! This is just step one of what guys do to ask someone out." I snorted. Yeah right.

"I'm serious! Now go!" Alice opened the door and pushed me out.

"_Alice!_" I heard a chuckled behind me.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Edward asked me.

"With that woman, a person can never know." Edward laughed. We walked out of the apartments in silence, only this time, it was comfortable. Edward came to my side of the car and opened the passenger door for me. I chuckled.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Thanks though." He raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" He smiled a beautiful crooked smile at me. My favorite smile, one he didn't smile in a while. My heart fluttered and I was staring. I gulped, and smiled a quick one to him.

"Um, nothing really. I just remembered how you would always open the door for me that time we went for lunch and how I told you that you didn't have to." I explained while staring at the floor. I heard him chuckle, but didn't expect his next move. I felt his index finger pull my chin up to look at him. Bad idea.

"But, I want to." I got lost in his emerald green eyes. They looked…soft today, and the little bit of sun the clouds let out made his eyes shine. I was staring, and Edward saw that. He quietly chuckled.

I realized what I was doing and quickly looked away, and did what I always did…I blushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled and got in. The ride to work was uneventful. Edward asked me to lunch so we were going to go have lunch at eleven-thirty.

Edward parked the car and turned around to face me. "Stay." He pointed a finger at me and I laughed.

"I'm not a dog." I joked. He laughed with me.

"You know I didn't mean that…" I rolled my eyes and waved him off. He chuckled and got of his seat. My door opened.

"Is that why you wanted me to stay?" I asked him. He nodded innocently.

"Here, I'll help you up too." Edward grabbed my hand and yanked me so that I slammed into him. His hands went around my waist and he held me there. My eyes bulged and I blushed tomato red. My hands were on his chest and the contact made the electricity I felt. He smiled down at me.

"Um, thank….you?" It came out more as a question. He chuckled and let me go. I stumbled backwards and he laughed. We walked to our offices in a comfortable silence and nodded to each other when we entered our offices.

Edward still didn't finish his article and I was wondering why he was taking so long. It doesn't take _that_ long to write an article, does it?

**EPOV**

I stared at my empty computer screen. _What is it? What is it? What is it?_

What is the beauty of Seattle? I'm pretty smart but this article has to be good and I can't just write, _the beauty of Seattle is its sights._ That's boring, plain, and stupid. It has to be intelligent, and catch someone's eye.

I looked at my clock. In ten minutes, Bella and I will have lunch. For the rest of my minutes I stared outside my window aimlessly and checking the clock every few seconds. Once eleven-thirty hit I walked quickly out of my office and to Bella's and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard her shout. I opened the door and saw her typing on her computer. She looked up from the screen and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and walked over to me.

"So where will go?" She asked me.

"I was thinking that we could go back to that coffee shop you took me too." I told her.

"Sure." I drove to the little place and we walked in. I opened the doors for her and she rolled her eyes each time.

"I just want to help." I explained.

"I'm a big girl, and I have my own hands." She joked.

"Too bad. From now on, every time I'm near or with you, you will not touch a single door handle." I vowed; she laughed.

"I think you silently made that vow a few days ago." She pointed out. I laughed and we walked over to order. We both ordered a bagel and sat down.

"What's taking you so long?" Bella straight out asked me when we sat down.

"On what?" I was confused.

"Your article. Its been a while now since it's been assigned to you, and since your not telling me the suspense is killing me." She told me quickly. I chuckled and took a bite of my bagel.

"I'm serious! I want to know what your article is about and since you probably haven't even started……the suspense…..waiting….." Bella groaned and I started laughing so hard people were staring.

"Sorry…it's just that….the way you said it." I chuckled and Bella glared at me.

"By the way, are you the only one with a job?" I asked.

"No, Rose works as a waitress at a bar, and if she finds someone, does some modeling. Alice works as a clothes designer, her dream come true. She just started so she isn't very well known. She works mostly at home in bed, lucky girl." She explained to me. Hmm, bed. That reminded.

"Bed, that reminds me. What are we going to do about the bet?" I asked her. Bella blushed and her eyes bulged.

"Um, I guess I…..forgot about that." _Liar_.

"You're a horrible liar. You remembered but you didn't want to bring it up 'cause you didn't want to make it sound like you wanted to do it." I told her proudly while crossing my arms. Her eyes went wide as she stared at me.

"How did you _know_." She gasped. "Uh, I mean…"

"It's okay. I mean, it's pretty obvious though, don't you think?" Instead of answering she blushed.

"I mean, the deadline is in what? A week?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. I mean, we're gonna fake it, but it's going to be kind of hard."

"Like I said. One day, we could sleep together, not in that way, and you can wear a strapless bra, underwear, and I'll just wear my boxers. Easy as that." I took a bite out of my bagel. She stared at me funny and I stopped chewing.

"What?" My question was kind of muffled by the food in my mouth.

"You say that as if sleeping together half naked is such an easy task." She told me.

"Well, it can be." If I'm not tempted, which might be a little hard. That night when she slept over, it was hard to not touch her. Now, to not touch her when she's wearing nothing but underwear and a bra…

"I don't know, it'll be really awkward and probably hard to sleep." She said, already planning.

"We need to practice." I told her. She looked up from her half eatin' bagel.

"What do you mean…_practice_."

"You know. Maybe try it. I don't know when as to not get them suspicious, but we're smart people. We'll figure something out.

*_*

The car ride back to the apartments was quiet. Not much happened after our talk at lunch.

We discussed what we would do but couldn't come up with anything else other than the sleeping together half naked.

I parked my car and sighed. _I can do this. Just ask, that simple._ I turned to face her.

"Um, Bella?" I asked her nervously. She turned to look at me. Curiosity was written all over her face. She must have seen how nervous I was.

"Um, B-Bella do you….um….later?"

"Is that a question? Or English?" She joked. She laughed and I nervously joined her.

"No, um, I mean yes. It's both actually, I was just wondering if you…." I paused. She moved her hand to signal continuation. I smiled and started wringing my hands together. I heard her groan.

"Edward, the suspense is killing me. Just spit it out already."

"Um, do you…."

"Yes?"

"Isabella Swan…." I heard her laugh.

"It sounds like your going to ask me to marry you." I chuckled. "Continue."

"Want to…."

"Yes?" I saw her look at me, waiting for me to ask her the question. I stared at her for a few seconds, wondering what would happen if she rejected me. I can't risk it. Even if she did say she liked me in, what seemed like years, ago.

"You know what? Never mind." I took in a deep breath and got out to open her door. She looked at me questioningly, so I smiled.

"Nothing important." I told her. _lie_. I was always a good liar.

"It sounded important." She narrowed her eyes at me and we walked to our rooms in silence. I felt her stare at me but I just smiled at her and waved her questions off. I screwed off big time.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Bella told me. I smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow." I opened my door was attacked by Emmett.

"Did you ask her out?" He blurted out. I slammed my briefcase on the table.

"No." I sadly responded.

"_Why not?"_ He asked me.

"He probably chickened out." Jasper said from across the room.

"_No._ Well, yes."

"Knew it."

"Hey, I don't see _you_ going out with anyone, particularly _Alice_." I snapped. He seemed to blush and walked into his room.

"Ignore him. He's been moody lately." Emmett told me; I nodded.

"Now, on to more important things. _Why_ didn't you ask her out?"

"I got nervous." Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Come on man. She likes you. That's most likely a fact."

"Yeah, I know." I told him.

"You _know_."

"Um, I kind of heard Bella tell Rose and Alice that she liked me."

"Dude! Are you freakin' kidding me! You heard her say that and haven't asked her out? What is _wrong_ with you!" Emmett shouted in disbelief.

"Gee, thanks for the help, _Emmett_." I sneered. He snorted.

"Seriously though. If you heard her say that, then why do you keep saying '_she'll reject me'_" Emmett mocked my voice.

"Because, it sounded….forced. I was probably one of the happiest men on earth when I heard her say _I like Edward_, but later on, when I started thinking it sounded….as if they were taunting her. Forcing her to say it."

"Hey, if a girl says '_I like Edward_' she literally means '_I like Edward_'. It probably sounded forced 'cause her and her friends were talking about guys. You know how girls are. Once they have the slightest hint that you like someone, they are after you until you admit it." Emmet explained.

"She also said that she doesn't want to get heartbroken and that she doesn't know me well enough. That I could be a jerk that's pretending." He sighed.

"What I mean is, when they start talking about that kind of stuff, girls probably wouldn't lie that they like a guy, and if Bella blurted out that she likes you, then Alice and Rose probably got a hint that she had a 'crush-'" He made hand quotes "-they probably pushed her until she admitted."

"Emmett, how do you _know_ all this stuff?" I asked him. This was good advice but….

"I just know. So are still afraid to ask her out?" Emmett asked me.

"No, not anymore." A little smile was playing on the edge of my lip. "But still….."

"Edward, just trust me. I know this." He sighed.

"Seriously Emmett, are you planning on turning gay?" I joked. He playfully punched my arm.

"Shut up, man." I chuckled. I was sort of lying about earlier though. It didn't sound forced at all. And when I listened in some more on their conversation I found out that she really did like me. I still didn't want to risk it though, I mean. With women, you can never know.

They can say that they like you one day, then take a good look at you another day and change their mind.

Bella isn't like that, but I don't want to make this awkward. Besides, she just _almost_ slept with me. It might make her feel awkward.

"So?" Emmett asked me. I turned to see him staring at me with a hopeful expression on his face.

"So what?"

"Will you, Edward, ask Bella out on a date?" He told me slowly. I laughed and he looked at me funny. "Will you?" He asked again. I looked at him for a while before deciding.

"Yes, I will."

"_When_?"

"I don't know Emmett. I really don't know. When the times right I guess." I answered. He nodded and pursed his lips.

"Are you ever going to ask Rose out?' I asked him, he slowly smiled.

"I have my way to get to a woman. You do your thing and I'll do mine. Of course, Jazz probably made his move already. Ever wonder where he is all the time?" He asked me. Hmm, good question.

"No. Do you?"

"No. I think he and Alice are having a secret affair." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and I chuckled.

"I don't think so. He's probably one of the most shy people I've ever met in my life." Emmett started laughing his booming laugh.

"Yeah, he is." Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the wall.

"_Are you going to start again or do I have to shut you up myself?"_ I recognized Rose shouting from the other side. Emmett smiled and walked over where the noise came from.

"There's only one way you'll make _me_ shut up!"

"Oh yeah? And what might that be!"

"You-!" Emmett started but was interrupted.

"If you _dare_ put my name or the word 'you' in a sex related sentence, I _swear_ you will find your manlihood in a freakin' _jar_!" Rose threatened. I started laughing and Emmett actually looked scared.

"Don't mess with her Emmett! Last time a guy messed with her, she broke his arm!" I heard Bella's wonderful voice shout to him. Emmett stared at the wall in amazement. He looked thoughtful for a minute when he opened the front door and walked out.

"Emmett?" I called out to him and followed him when he knocked on the girls door. Rose of course, opened the door.

"Emmett, I am _not_ in the mood to deal with you right now so go away!"

"Aw, don't be like that!" He went over to her and grabbed her in a giant hug. An Emmett hug.

"Put me _Down_!" Rose ordered. Emmett did so but he didn't let go entirely. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes widened but before she could do anything he broke apart and let her go. My eyes widened and I looked at him in astonishment.

He smiled and walked back in our room. Rose stared at him in amazement and silently walked inside.

"Whoa." I blurted out loud. Emmett was never able to not go far with a woman before.

"Whoa is right." Bella and Alice started laughing and I smiled.

"By the looks of it, Rose is speechless. She was probably expecting him to keep her there." Bella told us.

"I've never seen Emmett give a quick kiss. Especially if he has a tight hold on one." I told them. I smiled at them and walked back inside. Emmett was watching turned on his stereo. He turned the volume all the way up to his favorite band as if nothing happened. I closed the door behind me and folded my arms across my chest.

"What just happened?" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I told you that I have a way to get to women."

"I'm not even going to comment. Oh by the way, when I heard Bella say she liked me, she asked Rose if she was going to ask you out. Of course she said no, but I think that means that Rose has an interest in you." Emmett slowly smiled.

"That means the job will be easier." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. Typical Emmett. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the wall. _Again…._

"Emmett! You will _pay! _And will you turn it _down_!" Rose shouted. Emmett walked over to the wall and yelled back.

"Oh yeah? How! Oh, and…no!" He challenged. I shook my head while we waited. Suddenly, loud music was playing from the other side. The same song that got us reported. I started laughing at the familiar Hannah Montana song as Emmett glared at the wall.

"You fucking _dickwad!_ You _better_ turn that off before _I _barge in through _your_ door!" Rose threatened.

"Then you'd have to buy me a new one!" Emmett shouted back. There was no reply but the music was still going. I got curious and walked out into the hallway to see Bella and Alice by the doorway to their rooms.

"Where'd Rose go?" I asked. They both shrugged and pretty soon, Emmett turned off his stereo and walked out to join me.

"Where'd she go?" He asked. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't but Emmett? Never underestimate her." I quoted Bella's line from earlier. I noticed that the Hannah Montana music was still on.

"Um, can you turn that off?" I asked them. Alice nodded and walked inside to turn it off. After a few minutes of silence, laughter filled the room. I looked towards the source to see Alice running up to us. Jasper came out into the hallway.

"What's all the racket?" He asked.

"Emmett pissed Rose off so we're waiting to see what she'll do." I answered.

"You guys. Come and see this." A very excited Alice motioned us towards the balcony. We all went over there to see a hilarious sight.

Emmett's poor Jeep was spray painted _pink_ with writing all over it. I could only make out the word 'dickwad' on the top of the car, as one of them. We all burst out laughing and Emmett leaned over the railing.

"My car!" Rose came walking in like nothing happened and looked at what we were laughing at.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emmett. Is that your car? I saw some guys spray painting it but didn't realize it was yours." Rose said in an all too innocent voice. Emmett glared at her with his nostrils flaring and ran out side to see his car. Rose was smiling evilly and we all joined Emmett in the parking lot.

There was another round of laughter as we saw what the writing said. The trunk said, 'I have a small penis', one side of the Jeep said, 'I'm a faggot', the other side said, 'Suk my weiner!" And the front windshield said, 'Gaylord' and an arrow pointing where the driver is. There were also purple flowers painted everywhere.

"Nice car Emmett. You see, I asked you if you were planning on turning gay." Emmett stared at his car in bewilderment and his mouth was hanging open. I gave him a pat on the back and said, "Good luck." I could see Bella still laughing and Alice holding on to her for support.

Rose was standing proudly beside them and so I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled innocently and I chuckled. Jasper was laughing beside the frozen Emmett. It was a sight that deserved to be frozen forever. I took out my cell phone and took a few pictures when Emmett noticed.

"Dude, what are you _doin_g?" He stare dat my shaking form and cell phone when realization hit him.

"You took a _picture_?"

"Yup. And if you give me your phone numbers then I'll send it to you." They started laughing again at the expression on Emmett's face. Bella and Alice came running up to me.

"Send it to us! It' so going to be my wallpaper." All the girls gathered around me as I sent them the picture. Alice and Rose were comparing theirs and laughing.

"I feel like Santa Clause." I told Bella; she giggled.

"Why?"

Because, I'm giving away a picture and I was just about to ask 'next'." I told her. She shook her head while smiling.

"Just give me the photo." I smiled to her.

"I need your number." She giggled and I gave her my phone. I saw her cell phone in her pocket jean and decided to put my own number in hers. I reached into her pocket and retrieved it. She looked at me in shock.

"You could have asked for it."

"Your hands were busy." She playfully slapped my arm and I chuckled. We put our numbers in each others phones and gave them back.

I turned around to see Jasper, but no Emmett.

"Hey Jazz, where'd Emmett go?" I asked.

"He mumbled something about finding a hose."

"In that case, he'll be here all night. I'm going back inside." He nodded and we all walked inside our rooms. I looked out the window in my apartment to see Emmett with a hose, spraying water at his pink and purple car.

**A/N:** There's chapter 16 for you! Hope you enjoyed!

The whole painting act was inspired by something me n my bff PeaceLoveTwilight1995. We had a boat project assigned n our enemy guy, Jared, our assigned partner. He pissed us off n was unfair n irresponsible. He made us in charge of paint. Bad idea. We painted it pink and purple with flowers and TWILIGHT in giant words! It was really funny!

Anyway…**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**SOME PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**SOME PEOPLE DON'T!**

**DON'T BE A DON'T!**

**BE A DO!**

**AND REVIEW!!!**

**HEY! I RHYMED! **


	17. Blue Napkins

**A/N:** Okay, here I am! Enjoy this chapter and read it until you go blind! I think _I_ already have! : )

And sorry about taking so long to update, I started school and have been very busy lately! Sorry! But here it is!! ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** Roses are red...violets are blue...I don't own Twilight...And neither do you! Haha! Suckers!.....but...so am I..... :(

**CHAPTER 17**

**BPOV**

The whole 'Emmett's gay car' incident was something we would never forget. Especially since Edward took pictures.

Unfortunately for Emmett, he spent the entire night hosing down his Jeep and was only able to wipe off three letters in different places. Apparently, Rose used the permanent paint can.

Once I woke up and went into the kitchen, I could see Alice and Rose looking over the balcony. I curiously walked over to them to ask what they were looking at. They were snickering and Alice put a finger over her mouth to signal silence.

I gave her a confused look but nodded. She gently lifted her hand and revealed a water balloon. I looked at it wide eyed while Alice lifted it over the railing.

Rose was snickering and had her hand over her mouth to stop from bursting out laughing while Alice was giggling uncontrollably. I nudged Rose and she smiled at me.

She leaned over to me to whisper in my ear, "I though we'd help Emmett clean his car." She said mischievously.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing while Alice concentrated on her target. Me and Rose ducked and watched her as she determinedly threw the balloon.

We jumped up to see its impact as the pink balloon went flying. Emmett was standing with his hands folded across his chest, staring at his now gay Jeep. We were silent as the balloon finally landed on it's target.

Emmett's head.

He 'guy screamed' and quickly moved to see what happened but caught his foot on the hose he set down before and tripped backwards. We all burst out laughing and Emmett looked up at us.

"Bitch! I bet _you_ planned this Rose!" He shouted to us. Rose pouted her lip at him and innocently shook her head.

Alice was leaning on the railing, the only thing supporting her. She was laughing while clutching her side and turned to face Emmett.

"Yeah, she did!" She breathed out and collapsed on the floor beside me. Rose glared at us, which only made Alice laugh harder. I decided that I was going to suffocate and lifted myself up using the door leading inside and collapsed on the couch.

Alice soon followed me with a triumphant Rose smiling next to her.

"Emmett's going to be _pissed_." I warned her while chuckling.

"Hey, that's what he gets for starting this little war."

"We're in a war?" I asked her.

"Me and Emmett. Only, I'm winning." She smiled innocently and walked into her bedroom.

"Hey Alice, what if Emmett comes kicking in our door again?" I asked her.

"I don't think so. He _is_ mad, but I think he learned his lesson." She chuckled and sat next to me on the couch to watch TV.

"Hey, today's Saturday, Rose doesn't work on weekends, you don't either, and I got today and tomorrow off. Wanna do something?" She asked me all excited.

"Alice, you do know that you basically have every day off since you work here and occasionally visit the company right…?" I joked. She rolled her eyes and looked at me expectantly.

"Will you or will you not!" She asked again; I nodded. "Good, then we can do something fun. How about we go-!"

"No clubs!" I shouted at her. I gave her a look that told her to not press on or else…..

"Fine…" She whined. "Then what do we do?"

"I don't know, it's a nice day outside, surprisingly, and it's not raining…." I thought of an option as Alice was bouncing on the seat.

"Oh! What if we go swimming?" She asked excitedly.

"Alice, even if it's not raining, it's cold, and it would be stupid to swim in a pool in this weather. In fact, I don't even know why this place has one in the first place." I explained to her; she just rolled her eyes.

"To make this building look nice. Fine then. Lets just sit in the Jacuzzi." She said triumphantly.

"That's better, but we don't even have-"

"That means we get to go shopping!" She squealed and before I could argue she ran into Rose's room to tell her. I sighed but waited for about ten seconds when Rose and Alice came out, squealing.

"Are you two going crazy?" I asked.

"Oh, hush up. We're going to buy you a sexy, skimpy bikini right now!" Rose told me excitedly; I groaned.

"I don't need a….._bikini_. I can just put my feet in the water. But _seriously!_ It's freezing outside!" I claimed.

"Which is why we need to buy a hot tub. But this Jacuzzi will suit for now." Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me towards her Porsche with a smiling Rose, following. I pouted in the backseat while they started talking excitedly about this stupid shopping trip when I interrupted them.

"How come _I_ always get the backseat?" I pouted.

"'Cause you're slow." Rose stated.

"I, am not _slow_-" Alice interrupted me.

"Because Rose beat you there." I grumbled and they started laughing.

"Cheer up Bells, maybe if you're fast enough next time, you can sit up front." Alice told me. I sighed and patiently waited until we arrived at the mall in Port Angeles.

Once there, Alice pulled me out and almost ran to the store.

"What's the rush?" I asked once we reached our destination.

"I want to get there while we still have sun." Alice stated.

"Bella! I have the perfect one for you." I groaned as I looked at it. Alice was squealing and I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Rose. That is a horrible excuse for a bikini when in reality, it looks more like a blue _napkin_." I grimaced as they laughed. Alice shoved me in the changing room and through the skimpy thing at me.

"Alice-" I started but was cut off by the menacing glare she sent me. I closed the door and put it on, but stayed inside.

"Bella? Are you done?" Rose called out from the other side.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you come out?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm only covering two percent of my body!" I argued. Suddenly, the door to the changing room I was in was wiped open by an angry Alice. _Note to self…..never get a pixie mad._

"Geez Alice did you have to rip it open? _Me Alice, me open door._" I mocked her in a caveman tone and she 'hmphed', but it was replaced by gasps.

"Bella! You look amazing!" Alice gushed.

"We are so buying that!" Rose continued.

"This thing reveals more than my bra!" I groaned.

"Too bad Bella. Our treat." I sighed. What was the point.

I handed over my blue napkin to them and waited while they tried on different bikinis, and forcing more on me. I, well, _they_ chose the first one I tried one, while Alice chose a black one, and Rose a red. Of course, theirs were _much_ more…..showy.

We walked out of the store and into the parking lot. Once we were near the Porsche, I ran towards the passenger door. Of course, I slipped but was rescued by me, falling onto the car. I turned around and smirked.

"Ha! I get to ride in the front." Rose pouted while Alice started laughing.

"Yes Bella, you now get to ride in the front."

"Yes." I whispered to myself and we got in. I could see Rose pouting from the backseat and turned to face her.

"Not so great being back there huh, Rose?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me and I started laughing.

I doubted the sun would be up for long but it surprisingly proved me wrong. There was little sun shining through the clouds, but enough to illuminate the town. Maybe sitting in a warm Jacuzzi won't be so bad after all….

Once we were at the apartments, we got out and sprinted to our room. We wanted to go there before the sun is invaded by rain. Of course, I stumbled a few times, but made it in one piece.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! I don't want to sit out there for ten seconds before it rains!" Rose shouted to us. We nodded and ran to our rooms.

I put my poor excuse for a bikini on and walked into my bathroom to grab a fluffy towel. It may not be raining, but it's still cold.

I walked out into the living room with the towel wrapped snugly around me. I noticed that Alice and Rose did the same thing.

"Come on. I'm freezing and I want warmth." I told them. We walked over to the elevator until I stopped them.

"Do you even know where the pool is?" I asked them.

"Yeah. It's the button on the elevator that says, 'pool'." Rose told me in a 'duh' tone. I grimaced and she rolled her eyes.

Sure enough, there was a button that said 'pool' on it that took us to the first floor. The doors opened behind us and I didn't notice until Alice and Rose walked behind me.

The pool was normal sized with the Jacuzzi a few feet away from it. I dipped my foot into the pool to feel the temperature, and flinched because it was _freezing_.

"The water is _free_-" I felt pressure on my back and the next thing I know, I hurtling towards the pool. I screamed knowing that I'd soon be in that cold water.

My eyes widened while I was under water and I pushed myself upwards to breath. I gasped at the cold water and all I could hear were Alice and Rose laughing. I didn't care though, I just wanted to get out.

The water was so freezing, for a minute I thought I was in the arctic. I glared at Alice and Rose who were still laughing. I got a handful of water a threw it at them. They gasped and I glared at them.

"I'm freakin' _cold!_" I shouted at them. I started making my way over to the edge to climb over but had a better idea. I walked over to where Rose was setting her towel down and grabbed her foot to pull her in.

She fell backwards like me and screamed…..like me. I was laughing at her while she came up and started shouting.

"Bella! You are so _dead!_" She started walking over to me so I started swimming away. Once near the steps I sat down and saw Alice laughing at us both.

"You know Rose. I think it's Alice's turn." Alice immediately shut up as me and Rose looked at her evilly. She started running away and we chased after her.

It didn't take long for me and Rose to be carrying her to the pool. I had her feet while Rose had her arms.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" She was pleading but we just laughed. "I'm begging you!"

"Nope. We both went in, now it's your turn." We got to edge and started swinging her.

"Don't throw me in! I won't laugh next time! I swear!" She begged.

"One…." I started.

"Bella!"

"Two….."

"_Rose!" _

"Three!" Me and Rose threw her and while airborne, she screamed so loud, Canada could probably hear her. There was a giant splash and we started laughing at the expression on Alice's face when she came up and felt the coldness of the water.

"I'm gonna _kill you!_" A furious Alice shouted at us.

"Come on Alice. It's not that bad." Rose tried to cheer her up but she just growled as she started walking towards the steps.

"I don't care! This water is _freezing!_" She finally got out and shivered. "I'm going in that Jacuzzi."

She sent us both glares while heading over and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell is all that yelling!" We all turned our heads to the source of the voice and could see Emmett, Jasper and Edward leaning over the rails to their balcony.

"Sorry!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"What are you doing!" Edward shouted to us.

"What does it look like!" Rose shouted back at them.

"Um, Rose? We probably shouldn't be shouting…" I hinted.

"Swimming?" Emmett shouted back. Rose nodded and went over to join Alice in the Jacuzzi. I waved to them before sitting in the warm tub.

"This is warm." I commented.

"Yes, it is." Alice sighed.

"Relief to that stupid pool." Rose muttered.

"Wait for us!" We all turned back to the boys just in time to see Emmett sprinting off with Jasper walking behind him. Edward shook his head before following.

"Wait for what?" I asked them.

"Gee, I _wonder_?" Rose answered sarcastically with a dumb look on her face. Alice chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"They want to join us." Alice simply answered, but I wasn't too happy.

"_What?_"

"Them. They. Will join us." Alice answered me again.

"You're telling me, that those…._men_ are going to be joining us. In a Jacuzzi, with us wearing these skimpy _bikinis_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Alice popped the 'p'.

"If Emmett's hands go anywhere….." Rose trailed off and we laughed, already imagining the fight.

"I don't really mind, it means that I get to see Jasper shirtless!" Alice squealed.

"You two are practically going out already. Suddenly _both_ of you disappear, and when you come back…." Rose trailed off as Alice blushed, hinting on something.

"Alice…..you're hiding something form us…" We both looked at her expectantly as she shrank back from our stares.

"Alice, you _are_ hiding something from us!" Rose scolded.

"Fine! I am…." She blushed the biggest shade of red I have ever seen her wear before…..Alice almost _never_ blushes….

"You are going to tell us-" Rose was cut off.

"When we get back to our rooms." Alice told us in a tone that ended that conversation. I narrowed my eyes at her and she just smiled.

Suddenly, there was a giant splash, big enough to get the water from the pool to us. Of course, we all gasped as the ice-cold water made contact with our skin again.

We looked over to see Emmett just sticking his head out of the water.

"Man, this water's _freezing._" He shivered as he ducked in the water further, attempting to get used to the temperature.

"Of course it's freezing Emmett, it's been sitting out here everyday, in this cold, cold weather." I recognized Edward's voice and out of instinct, I turned my head towards his voice….and gasped.

Of what I remember that…..drunken night was _nothing_ compared to what I see now. Not even the memory of him shirtless when I woke up was as sightful as now. Edward was grinning at the freezing Emmett and I took this as my chance to ogle. I was slightly disgusted with myself for being so……_perverted,_ but who could _not_ stare at his perfect chest.

His perfect chest.

Perfectly chiseled chest.

A perfectly chiseled chest that look very smooth.

Thank _god_ I was sitting in the Jacuzzi right now…..

He turned around to look straight at me. I snapped my head away from him, afraid that he caught me 'ogling' his chest. I blushed and risked a peek at his direction. His eyes were wide with his mouth slightly open. I didn't understand why, but _maybe….._

No. That's not it….right? He couldn't be ogling _me_ could he? I shook my head as if attempting to shake away the thought, but it was still there. I looked over again to see a smiling Edward coming over to us.

"Hey Edward!" Alice chirped.

"Hello." He simply told us. Alice and Rose apparently _didn't_ fail to notice that Edward chose to sit next to me, and were now smiling hugely at us. I rolled my eyes at them and looked over at Edward.

"Hi." He smiled at me and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Emmett's loud voice.

"How can a pool be so fucking _cold_?" We all looked over at him and saw him _still_ in the middle of the pool. Jasper rolled his eyes and decided to join us.

"Gee, I _wonder?_" Rose told him sarcastically, using the same words she used with me.

"Shut up Rosie-"

"Don't call me that." She told him sternly.

"You know you like the name. Besides, the water might get a little warmer if you join me." Emmett smirked as Rose glared at him.

"Emmett, save your balls and shut up." Rose threatened him.

"The only way I can save my balls from their _coldness_ is if you-"

"_Emmett!_ I _swear_ if you continue, those things will be in a jar and I will_ force_ you to eat them!" Rose fumed and we all started laughing.

"Aw, Rosie-"

"_Emmett_…." She warned him.

"Don't be like that." He quickly made his way out of the ice water and came over to our packed Jacuzzi. He flopped inside purposely next to a fuming Rose.

"Emmett."

"Yes?" He asked her innocently. She slowly turned her head to him while glaring and his face immediately showed fear.

"Can, you move over a little?" She told him in a stern voice. I wouldn't blame her. Emmett had his arm draped over her shoulders and practically squishing her to his side.

"Say please." He politely demanded.

"…._please_?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Can I have a kiss?" He pouted.

"_Emmett!_" She grabbed his arm and started twisting it in a way where arms _shouldn't_ be twisted.

"Ah, ah, ah, okay, okay. I'll move, just let go!" He pleaded. She let go and he scooted over a little.

"_Emmett….._" She warned as he was an inch away from her.

"Come on Rose, please?" He pouted. She sighed but nodded, which earned a giant grin from him. "Thanks Rosie." She shot him a warning glare but he just laughed.

"You two could make television." I commented.

"Definitely. A hit overnight." Jasper, who now sat next to Alice (suspicious….) commented after me.

"It's so fun watching you two bicker! You'd make an _great_ couple!" Alice gushed.

"Maybe we should film their bickering and post it on Youtube." Edward suggested.

"I agree." I turned to look at him, and that's when I noticed how _close_ he was….

And I didn't fail to notice how his arm was around my shoulder now. How his smooth arm was touching me. His chiseled chest _inches_ from me….

_If this is how your going to think whenever Edward is near you, then maybe you should just not look at him…._ My mind suggested.

"What?" His voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked, dazed.

"You were staring at me…" I realized that while thinking, I was still staring at him.

"Sorry!" I blushed.

"An_other_ cute couple!" Alice gushed. I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled.

"Alice, you keep saying we'd _all_ make a cute couple, but what about you an-"

"Rose!"

"What?" She looked at Alice as if something was on fire.

"….hi?" We all laughed, realizing that she wanted to avoid the subject. "Shut up…" She mumbled.

"Fine, later then." I told her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett, completely lost, asked us.

"Stuff only women can talk about." Rose answered.

"I think Emmett_ would_ understand since he's been planning on turning gay….." Jasper held in his laughter.

"Oh yeah! I've heard of that! And Emmett 'painting his car' proved it!" Rose commented innocently.

"I didn't _paint_-"

"Admit it Emmett, you're a perfect gay guy." I interrupted him.

"You guys are all ganging up on me!" He whined.

"No we're not." Edward told him, laughing at the end.

"Yes. You are." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine. But only because it's so fun picking on you." Jasper teased.

"Shut up." He scowled. There was a moments silence when it was interrupted by a squeak from Rose.

"_Emmet!"_ She shouted at him.

"What?" He asked, all too innocent. I can only imagine what he did…

"Why did you pinch my ass?" She snapped. We all burst out laughing.

"Because you have an irresistible, sexy ass." He answered simply.

"Emmett, _one more time_-" She squeaked again. "_Emmett!"_

"You told me 'one more time'" He quoted.

"You didn't let me _finish_."

"Baby-"

"Don't call me that."

"-You know you liked it." She glared at him before moving the other side. Emmett shrugged his shoulders before scooting over, back next to Rose. They continued like this until Rose was squashed between Emmett and Alice.

"Emmett. You are very stubborn. So can you at _least_ give me an five inches of space?" She sighed.

"Fine." He scooted over and we laughed.

"How come no one took a video?" I asked in disbelief.

"Aw, we missed the chance!" Alice whined playfully.

"Yeah, we did." Edward moved his arm and put it inside the water, but not before it 'accidentally' grazed my arm, sending tingles down it. This was going to be a _long_ day….sitting in a Jacuzzi, with Edward's shoulder centimeters from mine…

*_*

It _was_ long…

It was a long, eventful day. Rose and Emmett had their fights thrown in their, Edward grazed my arm, my leg, my hand every now and then, and Alice kept gushing about how cute we'd be together, especially to me and Edward.

I did notice though, that Alice kept giggling with Jasper's arm around her, and I wasn't the only one. Rose noticed too. It surprisingly didn't rain for the rest of the day, but the clouds made me think that any second now, the apocolypse would come....

It was now dawn, we skipped lunch, and were now hungry. Edward suggested that we get dinner but Rose and I declined saying that we needed to get some information from Alice.

The guys accompanied us to the rooms, but were suspiciously be_hind_ us while walking……Alice and Rose seemed comfortable but I decided to wrap my towel. Which only covered from my shoulders to the top of my butt……talk about feeling exposed…

I was the first inside our room once the door opened, and sighed in relief when I heard the door close. I turned around to see Rose almost carrying Alice to the couch.

"Alice, you told us you'd tell us later…." Rose hinted.

"Fine…I guess I have no choice." She sighed before continuing. "Can't I change first?" We nodded and we all went into our rooms to change. I put on comfy jeans and a tank top and went out to the living room to see Rose and Alice already there.

"Now will you tell us?" Rose asked her.

"Yes. I have been seeing Jasper." She smiled and we squealed.

"Are you _serious?"_ Rose gushed.

"And you didn't tell us, _why?_" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. I guess we wanted to see how long it would take for you guys to figure it out." She shrugged.

"No _wonder_ you two were always gone! He's gone, then you say you'll go somewhere too….." I put all the clues together.

"Did you two-" Rose was interrupted by Alice's tinkling laugh.

"Yeah. We did." She answered nonchalantly.

"_How?_" Me and Rose asked at the same time. I really wanted to know how they were able to have sex without us knowing…and I doubted they did it in the bathroom of the supermarket….

"You mean you didn't notice me gone that night?" She cocked her head to the side; we shook our heads. "Well, Jasper came up with a plan for us to sneak out of the apartments and to rent a hotel. We did and came back before Bella woke up."

"Wow. I can't believe I never noticed. You are usually a very noisy person in the morning." I stated.

"Yeah. But it was worth waking up at five-forty-five."

"Wow. Even _more_ amazing!" Rose breathed.

"What's he like?" I blurted out.

"He's a_mazing_. Smart, funny, incredibly handsome, _great_ hands…."

"_O_kay Alice, I didn't need to know that." I looked away and she started laughing.

"This means you have to kiss him in front of us." Rose challenged.

"Why?" Me and Alice asked her in utter confusion.

"To prove it. You might just be _saying_ it…"

"I wouldn't do that. Here, I'll show you." She gracefully got up and walked out the door. We followed and went next to her right when the door next door opened.

"Hey Emmett. Where's Jasper?" She asked. As if on cue he came out and Alice grabbed him by the collar to plant a kiss on him. He wasn't surprised, and we all stood there, watching them make out with wide eyes. Edward came out shortly after, while they still making out.

"Hey Bella, Ali-" He stopped short when he saw the couple against the wall.

"Proof enough to me." Rose walked back inside and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So it's true. Alice and Jasper are together." Emmett and Edward looked at me with questioning eyes. "Apparently, Alice have been seeing each other, secretly, to see how long it would take for us to figure it out." I looked back at the couple, Alice was now straddling him and I shook my head.

"Lucky…" Emmett muttered before going back inside which left me and Edward….alone.

"Bella?" He asked me.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should…..you know." He tried to hint but I didn't get what he was talking about. "You know. Your bet…."

"Oh. Thanks for reminding me." I mumbled.

"Anyway, I think we should start….practicing now." He put his hand on the nape of his neck and looked down.

"Yeah. We probably should…."

"I think, to get used to it, we should sleep with our clothes on first." He suggested.

"That sounds weird…." I stated. He laughed and nodded.

"It does. But I think we should try tomorrow sometime after work. We could tell Alice we got extra work and have to stay in longer…." He suggested nervously.

"Right. We probably should. But the daylight…."

"Close the blinds, turn off the lights, and set the alarm. Easy." He said nonchalantly but I could see the nervousness in his eyes. His green eyes. His beautiful green eyes. His sexy green eyes. Sexy……

_Why does everything I think of whenever I'm near him now becomes this! I never used to do this…_ _Maybe seeing him shirtless started it…..But it wasn't the first time! _

"Bella?" His voice snapped me back in reality. I averted my eyes back to his face and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"So….tomorrow?" He asked again.

"Tomorrow." I confirmed.

"Alright, see ya'." We smiled and headed off to our rooms. I chuckled at the still-kissing couple and walked inside to see Rose look at me with a questioning look.

"What?"

"You do know that our bet is still going on, right?" She reminded me. Strange. I was just talking about that….

"Yes Rose, I know. Thanks for reminding me." I told her sarcastically.

"Are Alice and Jasper….?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, their still going." I laughed.

"I have a feeling that they won't be back for while…." She widened her eyes for a second before turning on the TV.

"I'm never leaning against that wall or going near that section again." I promised myself.

"Me neither. Oh by the way, me and Alice were thinking about going to another club in a couple days. And I know you won't wanna come, but me and Alice will force you." She said like it was nothing. I was about to try and whine my way out of it when a light bulb went off in my head.

To fake annoyance, I sighed dramatically and pouted. "Do I even _have_ a choice?" I'm a very bad actress, so the fact that Rose didn't grow suspicious surprised me greatly.

"Nope. And me and Alice will choose your dress." She smiled evilly, and my eyes grew wide…….I wasn't faking _this_. After what happened last time, they would probably get me in some skimpy dress and get me drunk again so that this time, I would actually sleep with Edward.

And I _will_ sleep with him when the night comes…..just, I won't have _sex_. It's perfect timing and completely believable. I'll drink a few times, but not enough to get me drunk. I'll _act_ drunk, and we'll leave. They'll see us in the morning…….

And my stupid bet will be over.

Just one problem…..

How will any of us be bale to do anything if we're half naked…..in a bed…..at night…..and slightly drunk….

I somehow got the feeling that I would do more than just sleep in a couple days…..

**A/N:** Finally! I'm done!! I've been writing for a while now because I didn't have enough time! ARG!!!

Anyway, a lots going to happen, and maybe….just maybe, this is foreshadowing! Lol!!! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 17!!!!!

**Remember…….people who review, have lives…..know why? Because, people who **_**don't**_** review, are people who are too lazy to move their hand an inch and type. And lazy people, have no lives……**

**So do yourself a favor, get a life, and REVIEW!!!**

**Lol!!! Just kidding!!**

**But please review! Reviewing makes me feel all fuzzy inside, knowing that someone actually reads my crap!!!**

**Here's a saying!:**

**Roses are red, **

**Violets are blue, **

**Why are you reading this? **

**When you can review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW! REVIEW!!**

**THIS BUTTON RIGHT HERE!**

**IT'S LOADS OF FUN!**


	18. Practice

**A/N:** I'M UPDATING!!! QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT!! I have replaced my previous chapters in KLW, as in I fixed spelling errors, added a few things, took out a few things……just want to let you know!!

**OME!!! (hehe…) Sorry about not updating, I finished reading the book "Angels and Demons", AWESOME book!!! lol!**

**OMG!! I'M SO SCARED RIGHT NOW! MY DOG IS GETTING REALLY SICK! AND I'M SCARED BECAUSE HE'S OLD!! NO!! : (**

I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!! THAT ENCOURAGED ME TO CONTINUE!! THANK U!!!!

Here's……._Johnny!_

Move over Johnny! *punches him in the face and he goes unconscious*

_Now_, here's chapter 18:

**DISCLAIMER:** How much is Twilight now worth? Over a billion dollars or something, right? So, I bet Stephenie Meyer keeps her money and drafts in a vault somewhere in her house….If I just break into that vault, then I'll be a rich millionaire!! Anybody wanna help?

**CHAPTER 18**

**BPOV**

_Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out._ I chanted this the entire time at work. Today, we would be…._practicing_, and I am nervous as hell.

Edward explained to me that when we leave, that he will rent a hotel for us to stay in for a few hours. _It's to grow accustomed to sleeping together…..A hotel is better than some run-down motel….My treat, and I will refuse to continue faking this if you don't let me pay for the hotel!_

Do hotels even _let you_ stay for a few hours? _Only?_

The plan is to have me call Alice and explain to her that my boss needs me to stay for a while. Logical, believable….

But what had me nervous was that we would be practicing in a few hours. We're going to have lunch and discuss this further, but for now, I have to control my breathing…..

There was a slight knock on my door. "Come in." I shouted, rubbing my temple.

"Hey Bella. Lunch is in five minutes so I thought we should get going." Edward was leaning sideways on my door, and it took everything I had to not ogle…

"Sure." I got up and we walked towards his Volvo.

"I have the perfect excuse to make it look like we…..yeah." I started out. He looked over to me.

"What is it?"

"Alice and Rose are forcing me to go to another club tomorrow night, and I think it would make it very believable if I pretend to be drunk again or something." I quickly explained.

"Like last time?" He smirked, but I ignored him.

"Practice today, and get the real thing over with tomorrow."

"When you say, _the real thing_, do you mean, sex? Or-"

"No, _Edward,_ I mean that we will get 'faking it' over with." I sighed.

"I know."

"Then why'd you ask?" I was exasperated.

"'Cause you're cute when you're annoyed." He smiled crookedly, and I did what I always do. I blushed.

The rest of the car ride was silent, and once we got there, Edward ran out and opened the door for me.

"Edward-"

"I know. I don't have to. But too bad. I want to." I rolled my eyes and chuckled before we entered the coffee shop.

Once we sat down, I started explaining the plan I have.

"Alice and Rose are dragging me to some other nightclub tomorrow. You have to bring Emmett and Jasper with you so that we cane have both rooms empty. We'll choose whose room we'll sleep in later-" Edward cut me off.

"I'd like to see _your_ room." He started laughing and I groaned.

"Can I continue?" I snapped; he nodded. "I'll pretend I'm either drunk or normal. We'll choose later. We'll go up to them and say that we want to go home or something, change, sleep, wake up, and done. My bet will be over." I said triumphantly.

"Smart. Can't wait for tomorrow then." He smiled crookedly at me. _Neither can I….._ I thought sarcastically. Edward looked at his watch and sighed.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes when I remembered something.

"Did you know that every ten seconds there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born?" I blurted out of no where. He stared at me for a few seconds before booming out in laughter.

"Where did you hear _that_?" He asked, chuckling uncontrollably.

"Alice."

"I see." He laughed again and I couldn't help but join him. "So, about today's practice, Angela told me that we get off of work at five, so how about we sleep until……seven? It's enough time to actually fall asleep…"

"Sure. Easier the better." There was another awkward silence and I couldn't help but laugh when I counted ten seconds in my head.

"A gay baby was born." I commented out of no where. He laughed briefly before sighing.

"Do you really want to do this? I mean, I can give you the money to pay Alice and Rose…." He suggested. _Did he not _want_ to sleep with me?_ Who knows….maybe he's just being a gentlemen and is giving you an out….

I sighed, finishing my coffee while Edward did the same. This time, the silence was comfortable.

I didn't know how I would even sleep knowing that I'm in the same bed as Edward. I didn't even know how we'll get threw the night when we're half _naked_ tomorrow.

I spent the rest of lunch thinking about today, and most importantly tomorrow. Edward looked thoughtful too. The car ride was silent too, but we finally spoke when he opened my door for me.

"Edward?" I asked, still sitting in the seat.

"Yes?" His eyes were amused, already knowing what I was going to say.

"I have arms too you know. Not to mention I can move them too."

"That's too bad. I already made a vow." I pouted but got out anyway. We walked over to the elevators in another comfortable silence until we reached my office and Edward laid a hand on the nape of his neck.

"So…..five o'clock?" He asked.

"Five o'clock." I confirmed. He smiled before entering his office. "Five o'clock." I sighed to myself once I sat in my chair, facing my computer.

I stared at my computer, thinking of something to do. I _could_ re-check an article I recently edited…..

I groaned, folding my arms on the desk and laying my head against them. I twisted my head slightly to look at the clock; only two minutes have passed since Edward dropped me off.

I groaned again.

_It's going to be along time before five o'clock…._

*_*

Four. Thirty.

Four. _Fucking_ _thirty!_

These last few hours have been unbelievably slow. My mind kept going back to what would happen in thirty minutes and no matter what I did, I couldn't escape it.

I was almost positive Edward was having trouble focusing on whatever he was doing. Hell, I've been either staring out the window….or staring at my computer. I couldn't focus, too nervous for five o'clock.

I knew I had to do this though. Sleeping together full clothed should be nothing, but if I'm not able to handle that, I'm not sure how I'll handle being next to a half naked Edward, with me in the same position.

I really didn't know how I would even sur_vive_.

I'll admit it. I like Edward. He's nice, funny, extremely handsome…..

I sighed. I felt like a girl, gushing about her high school crush. How childish….I bet Edward doesn't act like this. In fact, he hasn't given me his article to edit yet. I wonder what was taking so long?

Sighing again, I got up to look out the window down towards the bustling city. Glancing at the clock, I groaned seeing that only seven minutes have passed. Great. Now, it's Four thirty-_seven_. Ugh.

I'm usually a patient person, but right now, I was nervous beyond hell and the waiting had me going crazy.

_Four thirty-nine_.

I think the world is against me today. In fact, maybe the world is against everyday. Noisiness, getting reported, this stupid _bet, _waiting….._waiting…_

I rubbed my temples for a while, not knowing how long, to try and calm myself. All this thinking and anxiousness is starting to give me a slight headache. I dared to glance at the clock again.

_Four forty-four._

I think I might go crazy….oh, too late….

I groaned, flopping into my chair and trying to relax, which was near to impossible. Practicing while fully clothed is important. If we can't do that, then we can think of another solution, but for now, my plan will be in motion tomorrow.

I wonder how Edward will survive….I mean, if your in bed with _anyone_ pretty, unlike me…of the opposite gender that is half naked, surely it will be hard to not do anything. Especially me. I keep getting this feeling, warning more like it, telling me that I probably won't be able to resist.

_I'll probably molest him in his sleep…._I started laughing at the thought but was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted to whoever was behind it. Although, it was most likely to be Edward…The door opened and I was right. There stood a very nervous Edward, wringing his hands together.

"It's almost five o'clock and I thought you should probably call Alice and tell her that you have to work late." He talked to the ground, words barley audible but I made out what he said.

"Yeah, I probably should. What about you? Won't Jasper or Emmett be wondering where you are?"

"No. I come home whenever, _then_ they ask me, 'what took you so long?'" He imitated Emmett and I laughed briefly.

"They don't care?" I asked. It didn't sound like it…

"They do. But if I'm gone an entire night, they really start worrying. They just know that my job has last minute calls and everything." He finally looked up and smiled that crooked smile.

"Alright. I'll call Alice. Meet you…here?" I motioned around my office and he nodded.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." He smiled once more before leaving. Sighing, I looked at the clock again.

_Four fifty-six_

Better call Alice.

I found her in my contacts and called. It rang a few times before she answered with a static-like sound in the background.

"Alice?"

"Yeah!?" She shouted into the phone. There was more static and a…honk.

"Are you driving?"

"Yeah!"

"You're not supposed to! You can die-!" She cut me off.

"Screw safety!"

"It's also against the law." I pointed out.

"True. But who cares? I'm almost to the apartments anyway."

"Anyway, I called to tell you that I'm going to be working late. I'll probably be back at around seven. Okay?" I asked her.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Ask my boss." I told her in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, well, see you at seven then!" I chuckled and was about to say something when I heard Alice gasp. "Wait! Don't tell me! You're probably making this up so that you and Edward can go back to his apartment or something and hav-"

"Alice! That's not why!"

"So….then why? Having sex in the janitors closet doesn't take long…"

"And, _how_ would you know that?" I asked, even though I really didn't want to know.

"Because I was-"

"Don't tell me! I don't want to know about your….activities." I shuddered and I heard her laugh.

"Fine. But gees, you two are slow." She complained.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Good luck with work though!" She shouted into the phone before hanging up on me. I rolled my eyes and started to get ready to leave.

_Four fifty-nine_. The clock read. Was Edward going to come in at exactly five or something? Sure enough, right when the fifty-nine changed to a five and two zeroes, Edward walked into my office.

"No knock?" I asked him. He looked surprised.

"I was supposed to knock?" He asked, already backing away, as if to knock again. I started laughing, realizing that he probably _was_ going to.

"No, you weren't." He chuckled before laying a hand on the nape of his neck.

"So…you want to leave now?" He faced the ground, most likely nervous.

"Yeah. We probably should." He nodded. We stood there for a while when Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"A gay baby was born." He joked, copying me from earlier.

"_Really?_ I thought two were born." I laughed.

"No. I counted." He chuckled. We both sighed before walking to his car. There was an awkward silence, since we both knew that we were about to sleep together….

"We're going to be at the Hilton Hotel." He commented.

"The Hilton? And you think I'm going to let you pay for a hotel that expensive?"

"Relax. You don't even know how much it costs."

"But I do know that the Hilton is pretty expensive." I crossed my arms.

"There's no way on earth that you are paying."

"Why not? I'm the one that got you into this mess." I argued.

"I'm paying, you're not. End of discussion."

"Why?"

"Bella, why do you always have to argue about who has to pay?" He sighed.

"Because it makes me feel like I'm taking advantage." I pouted.

"Too bad. I'm paying."

"But that's not fair!" I continued arguing.

"Why not?" I growled in frustration and he started laughing. He sighed once he was done laughing and I shook my head…..the rest of the car ride was quiet.

Edward drove us downtown where most of their hotels were and pulled up to a fancy looking hotel. I grimaced at the sight of it. The hotel was absolutely beautiful, which would make it absolutely expensive…

We walked into the grand lobby and I grimaced, especially when the employee behind the desk asked Edward to confirm the order and announced the price….

The employee gave him the key to the room and we made our way to the elevator. Once inside, Edward looked over to me with an eager grin.

"So? How do you like it?"

"Its absolutely beautiful but too expensive for a few hours." He chuckled.

"I wasn't going to practice in some run-down motel, and our apartment is occupied. Emmett's there, and so is Alice, right?"

"Yeah. Alice is there." I sighed, thinking about how lucky she was that she mostly worked at home.

"Well then, this hotel was the only option." We arrived at the door and I sighed in relief. I was glad he didn't purchase the presidential suite. Although, he probably had it in mind….

He slipped in the key and smiled before opening the door to a magnificent room.

It was huge, spacious, and beautiful. I didn't think a Hilton hotel could have such nice rooms. All the ones _I've_ been to were small.

Edward went from excited to nervous. Immediately. He was obviously uncomfortable with what we were about to do. Right?

"So. I guess we should go to the bedroom now, huh?" He asked me nervously, eyes facing the floor.

"Yeah. We should." Even though we knew what to do, we stood there, wringing our hands by the door.

"Okay, we have to sleep with all of our clothes on to sort of get the…..feeling. You know?" I nodded. "We should get going now…." We hesitantly walked into the bedroom. Edward gently closed the door, and walked over to the window to close the curtains.

Darkness and silence dominated the room once Edward turned off the light switch. He slowly made his way over to the bed, where I sat. I nervously got under the covers while he did the same.

Edward was right. Just closing the blinds and turning off the lights would make it feel like night and it would hopefully help me fall asleep.

We sat on the bed awkwardly under the covers, staring at nothing in particular. Edward cleared his throat before speaking.

"We should probably lie down and attempt slumber." His voice was slightly shaky, and I'm pretty mine sounded the same.

"Yeah, we should. But don't you think we should…..cuddle or something so that…we can get used…to…it." I stumbled over my words as Edward pondered this.

"Yes. We…probably should." He took in a deep, shaky breath before scooting over until his arm was touching mine. The spark was back and we both flinched from surprise.

He slowly wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled us so that we were now completely flat on our backs.

He took a deep breath when I moved to my side and wrapped an arm over to his shoulder. His breath came out shaky and I gulped. I couldn't believe I was actually in a position like this….with Edward. It was absolutely unbelievable.

The spark…..the electricity was intensifying with each touch. It was really hard not to roam my hands to places and Edward, was just as nervous as me.

I could feel his tenseness under my hand and wondered…._of course he's tense! He's a friend doing a favor, he doesn't want to be here….._right?

He took in shaky breaths as I did the same. I'd have to try and sleep if I wanted to do this, I had to do this. There was no other option….except….but I couldn't do that….

He gulped loudly and continued taking shaky breaths. His hands were barely touching my side, probably trying to not offend me or something.

I quickly glanced at the clock, and it has only been six minutes. Time was going by slowly, taunting me. With one last, shaky breath, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overcome me.

*_*

**EPOV**

It was absolutely horrible, yet amazing.

Horrible, because it was so _hard_ to resist Bella. She was so tempting right now. Of course, not as tempting as when she literally threw herself at me that night, but still….

Amazing because no one has ever felt so right in my arms. Her soft skin, light snoring, that spark…..oh that electricity. It made this almost impossible to do. If Bella wasn't asleep right now, lightly snoring, then I would've jumped her….

And tomorrow, we'll be in a more interactive position…..half naked. I don't know how I will be able to go through the night. Sleeping next to her the night she got drunk wasn't easy, but it was way easier than right now.

She was dressed, but the fact that she's been trying to get my clothes off that night made it pretty hard, but even then, we weren't in much of an embrace. Right now, her hand was on my shoulder as her stomach pressed against my side.

I took in a deep breath but was cut off by my gasp. Bella's leg moved so that it wrapped around mine.

My eyes bulged as she pressed herself even more into me. I heard her sigh and I gulped. Yeah, I really didn't know what I'd do tomorrow. Since I can't handle this, there's no way I'm going to be able to resist tomorrow.

I tried to not touch her in the beginning. Being near her in a bed was hard, touching arms was hard, my hand on her waist is even harder.

I'm going to have to try _really_, really hard. But I don't know how I'll be able to do that when she's half-_nak_-

"Edward." Barely audible. Was she awake? It's definitely Bella that said my name but why was she awake? I moved my head over to see her face. Maybe she wanted something, but her eyes were closed and her face was calm. She was still asleep.

Why did she say my name then? I could've slapped myself on the forehead. _Sleep talking!_ Duh. But this thought stopped me short. Was she…..dreaming about…._me_? No…why? She couldn't possibly be dreaming about me….

"Edward." She sighed. I stared at her calm face. It's true then. She sleep talks. But, what you talk about is what you dream about, right? So….does she usually dream about he co-workers? She turned so that she lay flat on her back now.

"Edward." She sighed my name again, and a goofy smile plastered my face. Maybe I'd be able to sleep after all….

"No…..Alice….put it….down" She mumbled, and I quietly laughed. I wasn't the only thing she sleep talked about then….

*_*

Stupid Alarm. The constant beeping woke us both up with a groan. I rubbed my eyes while Bella stretched. I was about to move my arm, but I decided not to since it's wrapped around Bella's waist. She yawned and was trying to get up but I held her down.

"Wha..?" She looked around and I chuckled. "Edward?" She asked in the dark.

"Right here." I poked her cheek to get her attention. She turned around but it was obvious she couldn't see.

"I can't see anything."

"I'm not surprised." I chuckled and she tried to get up again. "You're not going anywhere." I joked to her.

"Why not?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"I don't want to." I joked again, slightly pouting; even though there was a little seriousness to it. I _did_ like the feeling of having Bella wrapped around my arms, and I did _not_ want to leave….

"Why not?" She asked again, starting to show annoyance.

"Because." Was my smart answer. She stretched again before yawning. "So, how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good." She yawned. "How was yours?"

"It was….good. I slept after about an hour."

"How come?" She asked.

"It was hard to sleep at first." I blushed slightly, and I'll tell you, I almost never blush.

"Same here. Only I didn't take so long to fall asleep."

"I know." I chuckled, remembering her sleep talking. My name was certainly not the only thing she said. Most were pretty comical.

My arm was still wrapped around her waist and she seemed to finally acknowledge this when she cleared her throat and started fidgeting.

"Um…" I started but couldn't think of anything to say so I quickly got up, but sat back down because of the head rush. I could hear Bella chuckling behind me.

"Head rush?"

"Yeah." I groaned. I rubbed my forehead to dull the pain but it just distracted me for a second before I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the contact, not expecting it. She seemed to take this as a negative reaction since she retracted her hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. I looked over at her, and even if she couldn't see, I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the head rush." There was an uncomfortable silence before Bella spoke quietly.

"A gay baby was born." I couldn't help but laugh at the random sentence. "It's true. Ten seconds passed." She defended.

Chuckling, I turned on the lights and covered my eyes because of the bright light. Bella did the same and we both slowly adjusted to the light change. I stood there awkwardly while Bella stretched on the bed, her blouse rising up a little, giving me a peek of her stomach.

Her smooth looking stomach.

Soft looking stomach….

Firm yet soft….

I gulped. Her blouse was still up as Bella sighed moving her head to the side. I couldn't help but stare at the little patch of skin exposed to me.

"What?" I lifted my gaze to Bella's face who was looking at me questioningly.

"Nothing." She lifted herself up and when I glanced back, she was blushing that blush….She got up and started making the bed. I smiled and walked over to her.

She jumped when I cradled her hands in mine.

"Why are you making the bed?" I asked, rubbing a circle with my thumb in her palm. I could see her gulp as she stuttered over her words.

"I wanted-I mean, you don't-h-have to make it. I'll-make the bed." I chuckled as I set her hands down and helped her. I don't know where I got this sudden confidence, but I do know that I have to make my feelings known to her.

I really wanted to ask her on a date, but it would make this even more awkward. Especially since our plan will be set tomorrow. But maybe….

No….I have to be a gentleman tomorrow. I know it sounds stupid but my mom always taught me to be a 'gentleman' and not a wild man. I mean, a girl like Bella seems to like guys that are nice, smart and….well, a gentleman right?

Well, that's what I think. My plan though, is to ask her on a date a couple days after tomorrow. But the sudden feeling of asking her now was stuck to me. Playing with the comforter, I just had to try.

"Bella-." Bella's phone was ringing, stopping me. I almost grabbed the phone from her and threw it out the window, but I remained in control.

_Every time!_ Every time I'm about to ask her, her phone interrupts me. Why? Am I supposed to wait or something?

"Hello?" She asked the caller. "Oh hey…..I'm leaving work now….probably in about, ten minutes……'kay, bye." She hung up and sighed.

"So what did you want?" She asked me, remembering that I called her name.

"That…we should get going." I thought of an excuse and she nodded, not believing me a bit.

We silently walked into the lobby and I gave the front desk the key. This time, as we walked towards my car, the silence was comfortable.

"Ready for tomorrow?" I asked, trying to make small talk. She snorted and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I just can't _wait_." She said in mock enthusiasm. I started laughing but part of me wondered if she _really _didn't want to do this….

"Are you sure you don't want to do this naturally tomorrow?" I wiggled my eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, although, I _did_ see her blush before she looked away….

"So, about tomorrow. How should we act and everything?" She asked a few minutes later. I pursed my lips as I thought of it.

"I think, we should act all weird around each other in front of them. Have you pretend you had a few drinks, and tell Alice we're leaving early."

"You make it sound so easy." She complained.

"Because it can be." Lie. If today was hard….

"Well, you are super confident." She whined again. I had to laugh though, I am _far_ from confident. "Well it's true. You are one of the most confident people I know. Alice beats you by a mile though…." We both laughed.

She's right. From what I know, Alice is the _most_ confident person I've ever met.

"I think we're leaving to the club at nine." Bella informed me.

"Nine? Alright, we'll meet you at the same bar from last time." I smirked as I remembered what happened at the same bar. I heard Bella groan and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're never going to let me live it down…." She didn't ask it, she stated it.

"You're right." I laughed as she wrinkled her nose.

"You suck." She whined. I laughed, thinking of another joke.

"If I recall correctly, it was _you_ that suc-"

"_O_kay! Don't tell me!" She shuddered and I laughed even harder, making a small smile appear on her face. "Seriously though, where did all the sex jokes come from?" She groaned.

"Ever since that night-"

"You know what? Maybe I should stop talking now." I chuckled and she shook her head in clear annoyance. For some reason, I _have_ been making a lot of sex jokes, but only around her. I don't know why….

I smiled as I thought of something. This will really annoy her….

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at me, growing confused by the crooked smile on my face.

"Do you think I should bring a condom? You know, just in case…." I heard her growl in frustration and I started laughing so hard I almost pulled over. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." I turned to see her shaking her head while smiling.

We finally got back to the apartments. It was dark outside and we slowly made our way to our rooms. I put my arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before smiling and heading into my room.

But not before seeing Bella a bit dazed with that blush plastered on her face.

I sighed. My plan was to ask her out about two days, maybe one after tomorrow. That way, we can get the awkwardness out and just focus on the date.

Hell, for all I know, I may get lucky tomorrow! There was a weird feeling in my stomach confirming that thought. I started thinking that maybe, just maybe, fate may work tomorrow….

**A/N:** There you have it!!!! I'm pretty sure you are all going to murder me for not having them get together today huh? Just wait, just wait…..I'm not confirming anything, but, just keep your hopes up. I still don't know what I'm going to do with them!!

Anyway, please review!!!

**I want to make a MILESTONE!! Let reach 350 REVIEWS!!!! BY THE TIME I UPDATE NEXT TIME!!! Which is basically, Chapter 19.….**

**You know what I mean…..**

Anyway, **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!**

**AND IT MAKES MY FAT FLAPPY!!!!!**

**EVEN THOUGH I…..DON'T HAVE ANY!!!!**

**AND I THINK YOU SHOULD……..oh hell, I can't make a rhyming song, just please review….**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'M A STARFISH! LOVE ME!**

**LOL!**


	19. The Night

**A/N: **WARNING: REALLY LONG AUTHOR NOTE UP AHEAD

Enjoy this chapter!!

Sorry I updated so late! I have some excuses!

**1. **I went to Arizona

**2. **I had to study for 4 mid-terms

**3.** My dog is sick

**4.** Real life got in the way! Not much of an excuse, but it's something….

Few things! One, **THE STORY'S PLOT IS OWNED BY 'THEPERSON13'. ANYONE ELSE THAT HAS THE EXACT CHAPTERS, OR HAVE THE SAME CHAPTERS WITH ONLY A FEW WORDS CHANGED, SUSPICIOUSLY TOO SIMILAR, OR SO, HAVE PLAGERIZED. I OWN THE STORY 'KISSES, LOVE, AND WALLS', BUT DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO ME, EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS. **

Just had to put that, there have been many plagiarisms lately and I wanted to put that up.

Two, I'm thinking about creating another story…….want a hint? The title starts with a 'J'….lol, I can't say anything else or it'll give away the entire thing! Anyway, I may post the story once I've posted this chapter….but I'm still not so sure, I don't think I'd write it good…..

Enjoy this chapter! I went through a lot to write it….. *Shudders*

**DISCLAIMER:** I'll own Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, Stephenie Meyer? Yeah, you can keep Breaking Dawn……

(Just kidding!)

**CHAPTER 19**

**BPOV**

"_Bella_!" Alice came in screaming into the living room. I jumped and the book in my hands fell to the floor.

"_What!_" I mocked her tone as she rolled her eyes at me. Smiling evilly, she held up a curling iron and a blow drier. My eyes widened at the objects, knowing what was about to happen next.

"We are going to the night club we went to last time and you have to look your best." She smiled hugely as I grimaced at the weapons in her hand. "You do know that I can tie you to a chair and use these instruments', right? You know Rose will help…." I groaned and got up, heading towards the bathroom.

"Take a shower first and shave your legs!" Alice ordered from the living room.

"Why?"

"Because you never know when you'll get lucky! And hairy legs are a total turn off!" Rose shouted back at me. I groaned as I showered, _and_ shaved. Once I was finished and dried off, Alice came storming in when I was only in my towel.

"Alice!"

"Sit down on the chair. We need to start." She simply ordered. "But first…." I watched questioningly as she took out a pill from the medicine cabinet. I stared at it in confusion before my eyes flickered to the name written on the container.

"_Pregnancy pills!?_" I shouted at her. She laughed and I sank backwards in my seat when she tried to hand them to me. "Get those things away from me!" I slapped her hand and the pill flew to the other side of the room.

"Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause I'm not taking those!" She 'tsked' at me before shaking her head.

"Bella, taking these are better than using a condom."

"What the hell Alice? What gives you the impression that I'll even be doing that tonight!" I shouted at her, grimacing at the container in her hands.

"You'll never know." She shrugged. I kept grimacing at the bottle when she sighed. "Just take them Bella. There will be no harm." I scowled as I took the pill and swallowed it down. I shuddered, knowing what this pill was for…..

"Now that _that's _out of the way, let's get started!"

"But Alice, it's only five! We're not leaving until nine!" I complained when I sat down in my death chair. She put her hands on my shoulder and glared at my mirror self.

"Time equals beauty." She simply stated before unleashing those weapons on me. "Rose! Come in here and help me torture Bella!" She shouted out the door. I grimaced at the smiling Rose that just came in.

"You're torturing Bella? I love torturing her! It's so fun!" They both laughed while I sunk into my seat. "Stay put Bella, you know you can't escape." They laughed again and I groaned.

"Just get this over with…" I rubbed my temple while they turned on the iron. "Wait, aren't I supposed to put on the dress before?" I asked before Alice placed the iron on my hair.

"It doesn't really matter…" Rose rolled her eyes at my poor attempt at stalling. But I really did want to know…..

"By the way, since you were _working…._" Alice started but stopped because of her giggling.

"Shut up Alice, I wasn't doing what you think I did. I had work." I stubbornly crossed my arms. _Yeah, sleeping in the same bed with Edward is work….._

"What are you two talking about?" Rose asked.

"Alice thinks I had sex with Edward in the janitor's closet instead of work." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you-?" I cut Rose off.

"No. I didn't. Alice probably spent her whole day next door with Jasper though…." I meant it as a joke but seeing Alice blush lightly confirmed my fears. "Alice….did you wash your hands….?" I asked cautiously. The blush was still there but she nodded.

"Anyway, I had the liberty to buy your dress for tonight."

"But I already have one." I whined.

"Oh, hush up. It's a very pretty, sexy, blue dress. I bought it for you, and for a specific _someone_ you like…." Rose giggled while I blushed.

"Alice. Rose. Enough with the taunting! It's bad enough I have to sit here while you two work on my hair and face." They both laughed before continuing their task.

*_*

"Done!" Rose and Alice shouted excitedly in unison. I had to admit, this may be torture, but I guess it's worth it if I look like this. Of course, Alice didn't put any blush on me since I naturally provide that myself.

I hate bragging in any way, but I did look pretty. And the dress…..can't even describe it. Alice really does do a good job.

Only thing though, is that it's eight thirty. Thirty minutes. Alice and Rose are in their rooms putting on their finishing touches.

They both already know that Edward, Emmett and Jasper are coming too. Of course, we did have to invite _all_ the guys.

Which reminded me of what we'll be doing later tonight. The thought made my stomach get butterflies.

I started blushing at the fact that I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as Edward…..half naked. I really wonder how Edward will take this whole sleeping half naked thing. I don't think he wants to do this, but is just doing this to help a friend.

How selfish I can be.

I sighed, still waiting for them in the living room. Being alone right now isn't a very good idea for my brain. Thinking gets me nervous. _Really_ nervous. I need to calm down and work on my breathing before me and Edward set our task for tonight.

I couldn't believe what a mess I was in. And all because I just _had_ to interrupt Alice. She can be a sneaky little thing…..literally. That's how she is though. She loves setting me up on dates, she can't with Rose since she finds her own so she puts all her power on me.

I finally put my foot down last year on the blind dates. Their pointless to me. Who would want to go on a date with someone you don't even know? Or even look like?

Suddenly remembering about tonight, I ran to my room, almost tripping of course, and stuffed a strapless bra in my purse, I ran back out as silent as possible for me and sat down as if nothing had happened.

The door from their rooms opened and in came two excited girls.

"Lets go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door with Rose trailing behind. I almost tripped face flat on the floor but Rose grabbed my other hand, and now, I was being tugged by both of them.

"What's the rush?" I asked, yanking my hands out before I fell.

"Nothing. I just want to get there before they do." She pointed behind us where Edward, Jasper and Emmett walked out of the lobby into the parking lot. Of course, my gaze immediately flickered to Edward. With his messy bronze hair and green eyes I could see from here, it was impossible to stare.

"Bella?" I blinked before turning my head in their direction. I looked at them questioningly when I saw their bright smiles.

"You two would make such a cute couple!" Rose gushed. I blushed as I realized what she was referring to. We were staring at each other. I can only imagine how the guys were picking on him now….

"Oh, hush up." I rolled my eyes and got in Rose's BMW. I pouted in the backseat, just realizing where I was and when I was about to move, Alice hopped in the front.

"Alice!" I whined. I still hated being in the backseat.

"Shut up. We're going to have so much fun!"

"Alice, you always say that whenever we go to some night club." She rolled her eyes as Rose started driving.

"Well, I bet you had a _lot_ of fun last time we went." Alice giggled as I glared at them. Of course, the blush didn't fail to show up which made them grin widely.

"Maybe today you'll get lucky." Alice turned in her seat to face me.

"Can we change the subject?" I asked desperately.

"Nope. But I just want to tell you that a guy likes it when you-"

"Changing the subject! Alice, do you like dogs?" I made a desperate attempt to not have this talk right now. That's the last I need right now.

They started laughing at my poor attempt as I grimaced. Alice loved match making and by the looks of it, her current project is on me and Edward. Although, I bet she doesn't bug _him_ nonstop.

"Come on! Why are you so….._grouchy!_ We're here to have fun!" She replied just as Rose pulled up to the club.

"Hopefully, Bella will have lots of fun with Edward." I slapped Rose's arm as we made our way up to the club. Like before, it was loud, blinding, and hot. I grimaced as Alice grabbed my arm and towed us to he bar, like before.

I felt as though Alice was going to try and get me drunk again.

"Can we have some Martinis?" She asked the bartender. He smiled and nodded and went off to get our drinks. I grimaced at the alcohol that was placed in front of me and began eyeing it.

"Oh come on Bella. Just drink it." I took small sips of it while I watched in amazement as they both gulped theirs down.

"How do you do that?" I could barely swallow this one, how can they drink it like a smoothie?

"We're used to it. You try it." I grimaced as I began gulping it. I groaned while drinking it. It tasted even worse.

"Bah!" I shouted, grimacing when I finished it. They began laughing at the expression on my face as I continued making sour faces.

"They're here!" Alice sang. I looked over to see a nervous Edward with two men staring at Rose and Alice with cocky grins.

"Edward looks nervous…." Rose smiled at me. I glared at her back as she walked over with Alice to the guys. I didn't want to see Alice and Jasper's intimacy so I turned away from them.

"Hey." Edward was sitting next to me with a nervous smile.

"Hi. Nervous?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you?" I nodded.

"When do you think we should……get started?" He put a hand on the nape of his neck and looked down.

"We should probably wait…..thirty minutes?" He asked me.

"Sure. Thirty minutes. Right. I should probably…..pretend I'm getting…..drunk…now.." I blushed, knowing what I'd have to be doing. We stood there awkwardly for a moment when I looked up to see Edward smiling slightly, still nervous.

"A gay baby was just born." I laughed, knowing where that came from. He faced the bartender and ordered a drink. Once it came, he pushed the shot glass over to me. I raised an eyebrow at the small glass as he grinned widely.

"You're supposed to act like you're drunk, remember?" I shaped my mouth in an 'O' formation.

"Am I supposed to toss the drink to my side and pretend that I just finished it?" He laughed at my suggestion and shrugged.

"I guess." I looked over to where Rose and Alice were. Alice was, of course, dancing with Jasper while Emmett and Rose were talking. I quickly tossed the liquid to my side, and brought the glass to my lips and faked a swallow. I pretended to wince and brought the glass back down on the counter, making a sour face.

"Wow. Convincing." Edward praised. I rolled my eyes and did this a few more times. Once done, I started to sway a bit, pretending like I was drunk. "You should probably actually drink some so that your breath smells like alcohol." He suggested. I nodded and actually took a shot, wincing at the burning sensation.

"Here, does it smell like alcohol?" We leaned in at the same time, lips colliding. We both flinched backwards at the unexpected move, as I, of course, blushed.

"Sorry." We said at the same time. I looked over and saw Alice and Rose smiling hugely at us. I mouthed 'I hate you' to Alice and she stuck her tongue out. Me and Edward stood there awkwardly for a few minutes when he spoke.

"So. I think we should start trying to convince them your drunk or something." Edward ran a hand threw his already unruly hair.

"How?"

"I don't know. Last time you were drunk…." He chuckled at my blush. "I'm pretty sure you remember now." My blush became worse. "Maybe we should…..never mind." I looked at him weirdly.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing." For probably the first time ever, I saw him blush lightly, making him look cute.

"Please?" I begged. He sighed.

"Fine. I just thought that if we faked flirting with each other or something, then that would trick them." He muttered. I started laughing then, that idea is pretty good, but I thought it was pretty funny. He was grimacing at me. "Why are you laughing?"

I smiled. "I just thought it was a cute idea."

"So now I'm cute?" He had an amused face.

"Sure, let's go with that." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm _not_ cute, then?" His face dropped and so did my heart.

"No! You are! You're really cute!" I rushed out, trying to get him to smile.

"So I'm cute?"

"Yes!" He laughed loudly, causing a few heads to turn our way.

"You just called me cute." He had a playful smile and leaned towards me.

"Yeah…." I confirmed cautiously, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Why?" He asked me, amusement all over his face with a wicked grin.

"Because…..you…..your face…..ugh! You tricked me, didn't you?" He laughed again.

"I'm a good actor." I rolled my eyes at him. He was still smiling; he got off the bar stool and walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" I stared at his hand, and giggled.

"You do know we're in some night club right? Not a ballroom dance…" He smiled hugely at me before answering.

"I know." I blushed but smiled and took his hand anyway as we made our way to threw the sweaty crowd. Edward suddenly stopped in the middle of the floor and turned around with a smile. Before I could ask what he was doing, he pulled me up against him, his arms around my waist. A magazine couldn't even be wedged between us.

I blushed furiously when he started to sway his hips a bit.

"We're supposed to dance, right?" I gulped and looked down. "It's all part of the charade." He whispered in my ear, making me blush even more. I just stood there, fully blushing while Edward smiled at me with a knowing grin.

"I-I….um….I think…we should, you know-" I squeaked when Edward lightly grinded against me. He chuckled and continued swaying, his arms moving me.

"You think what?" His hot breath blew on my face, making my breathing go ragged.

"I think-we should take it sl_ow_-" He grinded again, harder this time, my eyes bulging. He let out a loud laugh and continued with the swaying.

"Why take it slow? You're supposed to be drunk and all over me by now." He whispered in my ear huskily, making my knees go weak. The only thing keeping me up right now were Edward's arms. When I took in what he said, I slapped his shoulder.

"Ass."

"What?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and arched and eyebrow.

"You know what. How I'm supposed to be, _all over you_." I snorted but as soon as I did, he grinded into me again, making me squeal.

"Well, you are, aren't you? If we're to make them believe, then I think you need to work on your acting skills." He whispered in my ear, again. I gulped loudly, blushing horribly, and completely frozen. Edward continued to move and seeing me frozen, his hands started moving my hips.

Edward had a cocky grin plastered on his face. I narrowed my eyes; by now, he knew the effect he had on me, and was using it.

"Come on Bella. Move. If we're going to make them believe, then you have to dance with me. Otherwise, we'd have to convince them another way?" I looked at him in confusion and he grinded into me again. I jumped, not expecting it and almost slapped his shoulder when I remembered to make it look real.

I gulped and put my hands around his neck. His smile became encouraging as his hands ran up and down my back, causing me to shudder.

"Are you cold?"

"There is no way in hell that I can be cold in a hot club, surrounded by hot, sweaty people." He laughed, and that cocky grin came back.

"So _I_ caused it?" I blushed and looked down, but he had already caught it since he started laughing again. I groaned in frustration and he took that moment to grin into me again. "Did I cause _that_ too?" I slapped his arm again and pouted.

"Seriously though, where'd all the sex jokes come from?" He shrugged and grinded again, only this time, a slight moan escaped my lips, making me immediately blush. Edward grinned hugely and grinded again. I held in my moan by gulping and tried to escape his grasp.

"I think we should be leaving now." Edward whispered to me. I quickly nodded my head. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to Alice who was now drunk, clinging to Jasper. He looked at us with a mischievous grin, most likely seeing us dancing.

"Hey Jazz." Jasper waved at us, not even bothering trying to talk with this loud music. "Me and Bella are leaving now, okay?" Jasper smiled knowingly and nodded encouragingly. I looked at Alice, who was absolutely beaming at us.

"Have fun!" She shouted at us, completely drunk. I rolled my eyes and me and Edward escaped to his car. Once we got inside, we both sighed in relief. Edward turned the ignition on and looked over to me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded. He drove out, weaving through the drunk people leaving, and the hyper perverts entering. The ride to the apartment was silent, but comfortable. We were both visibly nervous for tonight, and our practice didn't really help.

When we reached the apartments, Edward parked the car and ran his hand threw his hair. "Do you want to do this in my room or yours?" He asked, his gaze on the window.

"Yours." I blurted out. I blushed and he smiled at me encouragingly. We both got out, my heels clinking on the sidewalk and echoing in the lobby. The elevator trip up seemed to take forever and I slightly squealed, not expecting my stomach to drop when the elevator had to go down. Edward took my hand and smiled reassuringly.

Before I could ask why he had my hand, the doors opened and he led me to his room. He opened the door and smiled crookedly, making my heart go a mile a minute.

"Does this feel familiar to you?" I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mea--oh. Gee, thanks for reminding me." I rolled my eyes and he laughed, letting me go inside. He locked the door and he stood while I sat, both of us stuck in an awkward moment. He cleared his throat, swaying on his feet before speaking.

"I…think we should….go to my room, now?" It came out more as a question, so I just nodded slowly and got up. We both silently walked to the direction of his room; turning on the lights, he turned to face me, fidgeting with his hands.

"Edward?" He smiled shyly at me.

"Yeah?" Poor guy. He's so nervous, he probably doesn't want to be doing this and is just being a good friend.

"Can you…..you know, turn around for a second?" I asked. He looked at me before answering.

"How come?" I licked my dry lips.

"I'm…..kind of wearing no bra because of this dress….and I have a spare in my purse…." I hinted. His eyes grew wide and he was blushing furiously, something I used to rarely see. He's been blushing more often ever since my little bet.

I looked down and I heard him clear his throat. I looked up; he was still blushing furiously, making him look…..adorable. I smiled and lightly chuckled.

"I'm, uh, gonna go now." He left the room and closed the door. With ragged breaths, I took off my dress and put on the too-tight, strapless bra. Freezing, I quickly hung up my dress on the doorknob, putting my arms around my body in a poor attempt at warming myself.

Standing there, half-naked, I shivered and called out Edward's name.

"Edward! I-I'm done!" I shivered again, getting goose bumps. The door slightly opened and there was a slight gasp. _Of course he's gasping! There's a half-freakin'-naked woman in front of him!_ I didn't quite believe that though. "Edward, I'm freezing. Can I go under the covers now?" I looked up at a blushing Edward with wide eyes.

He blinked and looked up at my face. He nodded and I gave him an encouraging smile. Nearly jumping the short distance onto the bed, I sighed when the soft sheets covered my nearly naked body. I looked over at Edward, my eyes widening when I saw him starting to unbutton his shirt. He saw and immediately stopped.

"Oh, um. I-I'm sorry. I should, probably go…..um, change in the bathroom, or something. Well, I'm not changing, more like…..um, you know what? I'm going to leave now." I couldn't help but giggle at Edward's stuttering, and sure enough, a few minutes later, Edward came out in all his glory. Shirtless and…..pant less. I gulped and quickly looked back down.

I counted thirty seconds before hearing Edward's footsteps across the floor, and the bed sinking on one side with his added weight. I was staring up at the ceiling when Edward turned the light off and started moving the sheets.

We both laid there. Both of us on our backs. Pretty soon, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see clearly now.

"Bella?" I looked over at Edward, the darkness making his features look nice.

"Yeah?" He started scooting over closer to me.

"Um, I think we should start…." He looked down and I blushed, knowing exactly what he was saying. We have to wake up 'cuddling'. I nodded and moved closer to him on my side. Our breathing became ragged from nervousness and soon enough, we were an inch apart.

Edward cautiously put his arm around my waist and when our skin made contact, we both flinched from surprise at the spark we felt. He drew in a ragged breath, his arm barely touching me, but the spark was intense, almost sensual.

I gulped and laid my forehead on his chest, the contact not helping the fantasies in my head. Cautiously, I laid the palm of my hands on his chest, feeling him shudder. Even if it was a small touch, I could feel how muscular he is. But I could also feel how tense he was.

My mind argued with itself. Mind number one argued that Edward's tense because he obviously doesn't want to do this. That he's being a good friend and that's all he sees me as.

Mind number two disagreed. Mind number two claimed that Edward's tense because he doesn't want to pressure me. That he's resisting and he just wants me. That he's being a good friend by not admitting he has feelings to me in fear that I don't.

Mind number one was logical, but I wanted to believe mind number two so bad.

The only thing that was keeping this from being silent was our loud, ragged breathing. Apparently, we're both nervous, but I couldn't shake the feeling about how right I felt in this embrace. Mind number one was making up excuses, and mind number two was the happiest person in the world.

I really like mind number two.

I heard Edward take in a shaky breath and put more pressure on my waist, meaning that his warm, hand is now relaxed. I felt his forehead on the top of my head, shaking it a little, as if he were burying his face in my hair. I was confused by this, but ignored it.

Suddenly, his arms tightened around me and he pulled me even closer, making me gasp. He chuckled.

"E-" I stopped when I felt his hand moving up and down gently on my waist, his hands barely touching me. This is something I didn't expect. Mind number two was jumping with joy. My hand lay limp on Edward's muscular chest; Edward's hand roaming my back now. That's when I realized it.

Edward is giving me a silent message.

I looked up at him. My head barley having enough room to move upward, but when I did, Edward was looking down at me with an intense expression. His eyes looked deep into mine, making me lose myself. I read his message through his eyes. One that I'd gladly say yes to.

His hand continued their trail from my shoulder, just above the area of my panties. Our eyes glazed over and his eyes glanced down, confirming my suspicions. Eyes locked, my once limp hands moved up around his neck.

Suddenly so confident, I placed a gentle but meaningful kiss on his Adam's apple, earning a sigh from him. I answered his question right then. We both knew where this would go and how it would end, we just had to wait, and see who would start.

I looked back up at him, his eyes filled with lust, and an intense emotion. He leaned down, grazing my chin with his nose, before moving up, and kissing me full on the lips.

The spark was back. The feeling of his lips pressed against mine felt amazing; it was nothing like I remembered that time I was drunk. He pulled slightly away, his lips about a centimeter away from mine. Slowly opening his eyes, he whispered my name, asking again.

I answered by fisting my hands in his messy hair and pulling his lips back onto mine. He answered with a quiet moan and not long after, I felt his tongue sweep my lower lip, asking, no, begging for entrance. Gladly, I opened my mouth.

With our mouths moving in synchronization, his hands firmly wound around my waist, and moved us so that he was on top of me, his bare chest over my almost-bare one. I moaned when he bit down on my lower lip, making me shiver in pleasure.

He smiled against my lips, now pecking me all over my cheek, moving down my neck, his kisses becoming slower, and soon, open-mouthed. Edward suckled on the spot just below my ear, my weak spot. My hands tightened in his hair.

He seemed to notice my reaction, and stayed there for a few more minutes, making me go wild. His lips left my weak spot and moved down my neck, gently sucking; I can already feel the hickey forming. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling.

"I couldn't help myself, Bella." He whispered in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe, earning another moan from me. He chuckled, running his hand down my leg. I mentally thanked Alice for forcing me to shave my legs.

With his hand still exploring my leg, mostly my thigh, he looked up at me. "Bella. I don't want to force anything from you." I licked my lower lip before moving my head upwards and pecking him on the lips.

"Who says I'm being forced?" I whispered huskily in his ear. I have no idea where I got all this confidence, but I'm not complaining about it. With a groan deep in his throat, he crashed his lips onto mine, our tongues colliding against one another.

His hands continued their exploration, making me gasp slightly when his hands moved up around my hips, his fingers grazing my bottom. His hands became more urgent now, moving to my stomach. I started breathing more ragged when his hands inched closer to my breasts.

I hitched my leg up around his waist when his thumb and index finger cupped the bottom of my breast, making me whimper. He placed a kiss on my stomach before looking up, lust covering his eyes. He kissed my lips, moving down my neck afterwards, settling on a spot before his hands inched upwards. My hands tightened in his hair when he cupped my breasts.

I moaned loudly when his thumb grazed my nipple threw my bra. His mouth moved downward, kissing the swell of my breast. There was tingling feeling in my stomach that moved downward to my throbbing core. I could feel his clear erection, straining through his boxers.

"Someone's excited." I teased. His mouth froze and looked up at me questioningly. I smiled wickedly and grinded against, earning another throaty groan form him. I smirked and he started kneading my breasts, replacing my smirk with moans.

Edward smirked and bent down, placing open-mouthed kisses on the swell of my breast, placing one more in the valley before his hands left and wrapped around my back. I whimpered, wrapping my other leg around his waist, fully straddling him; he smiled knowingly.

His hands went under my bra, earning another gasp. His face laid on my heaving chest and he made frustrated grunts as he tried to get the strapless bra off; tugging and pulling, not one working. I laughed and he grunted again.

"Need help?" He looked up at me and nodded. I smiled the best seductive smile I could muster up and removed it myself; this time, Edward gasped.

I smirked at his wide eyes roaming over my body, and when his hungry eyes met mine, he didn't hesitate. He grabbed a full nipple on his mouth and started sucking, wiping that smirk off my face. His tongue swirled around, driving me crazy.

His hands kneaded my other breast, making me arch my back. His other hand wrapped around my thigh, massaging it. I've never felt anything like this before. The sensation of having Edward's hand explore my body, kiss me, everything, is unbelievable.

He must have felt the same way; his erection and groans confirming my suspicion. My moans were the only thing filling the silence. Edward would hum, mouth still on my hard nipple, making my moans louder. I whimpered when he stopped and Edward, hearing my whimper, smirked at me.

He continued smirking, his hands slowly moving downward, leaving a trail of fire behind. The spark-like tingle was stronger than ever, adding to my arousal, and Edward's hands just heightened it. I giggled when his hand tickled my waist by accident. He stopped, looking up at me, smiling.

"Ticklish?" I blushed; his other hand cupped my even redder cheek. His eyes never tore from mine when his other hand continued moving, only this time, I just had to laugh loudly when he tickled me on purpose, hands barely grazing my waist. "Very ticklish."

He said it in a confirmed tone. "That's not far. You distracted me." I pouted. He chuckled before kissing me, not even asking when he dove his tongue in……and I'm not complaining. His hand went back to my breast, playing with it. I couldn't even kiss him properly, my moans kept getting in the way and Edward, realizing this, moved to my neck.

I gasped when his fingers rolled my nipple, the spark even more intense than before. His hot mouth wrapped around my other one, making me arch my back for him. He's obviously enjoying my reactions; I could feel his smile around my nipple.

The throbbing became even more pronounced. I can't stand it anymore.

My hands knotted even tighter in his hair, "Enough foreplay, Edward." I breathed in his ear. He stopped playing with my breasts, his restless hands moving down my stomach. Mine went up and down his amazing chest. "God, your amazing." I breathed out.

He chuckled. My restless hands moved down to the waistline of his boxers. I could hear and feel his heavy breathing on my neck. Slowly, I pulled them down, his erection springing free; I felt him sigh in relief against my neck.

"Better?" I joked. I heard him groan before kissing me fiercely, his erection rubbing against my throbbing core.

"There's only one way to make me feel better." I smiled against his lips.

"Actually, there _is_ more than one way….." He groaned, grinding against me, making me moan in return. In a teasing way, he took off my panties and threw them across the room. He didn't even wait before slowly putting two fingers in.

I moaned loudly, gasping his name as he continued to thrust in and out. My hips moved in synchronization with his fingers, almost making me come when he added two more. He placed open-mouthed kisses all over my neck.

I tightened around his fingers, _so close_, I closed my eyes, my release coming in mere seconds when Edward took his fingers out, leaving me empty. I growled. "What the hell!" I grinded against him. He made a throaty groan before looking up at me with a smirk.

My hands explored his chest once again, my eyes widening when I looked down for the first time, seeing him.

I thought a shirtless Edward was irresistible….

I gulped and when I looked up, Edward was smirking again. "Like what you see?" I looked down again. I nodded. Big would be an understatement. He grinded against me, the electricity even more intense now that we are fully naked. His hands moved down, heading towards my throbbing core and although I'd love that, it's my turn.

I pushed against his chest, flipping us over, both of us moaning when our bare chests made contact. I kissed his adam's apple, gently sucking on the side of his neck. My restless hands groped his chest, moving downward, only to come up again, teasing.

His groans filled the air, and when my hand moved down, just near him, he bucked his hips upward. I smiled against his chest. Teasing even more, I traced his abs with my tongue, his stomach moving up and down from his ragged breathing.

"God Bella…." He moaned. Smirking, I decided enough was enough, I reached down and gripped him. He moaned loudly. "Oh God…" I smirked up at him, moving my hand up and down his shaft. He looked down at me with hooded eyes.

Still smirking, I gripped him even tighter. He groaned loudly and as much as I wanted to continue, I let go, just as he did to me. He looked down at me with wide eyes, I smirked, moving up to meet his face. I cupped his cheeks, leaning down to peck him on the lips.

"That's what you get." I whispered. He grimaced, leaning upward to kiss me. I immediately accepted, running my hands up and down his chest. His length was rubbing against me, turning me on even more. His hands are everywhere and the heat of our molded bodies made my head spin.

We grinded against each other, panting heavily. His heated body on top of me added to the electric current running through us, and I almost begged him to enter me.

"Edward….." I breathed. He groaned against my neck, making me shiver, even though we had enough heat radiating from our bodies.

"I….I don't have any…..protection." He groaned again, still grinding. I smiled against his shoulder, moving my hands up from his back, knotting them into his messy hair. I nibbled on his earlobe, earning a groan from, before whispering.

"I do." He bit down on my collarbone, making me moan.

"You do?" I swirled my tongue around his earlobe, earning another groan. He bit down even harder on my collarbone.

"Yes. Alice forced me to….take pregnancy pills." I panted out. Edward's hands were restless, touching every inch of my skin. Silently, I had answered another one of Edward's silent questions. Looking down at me, he slowly entered.

I gripped his back, losing myself in the feeling of Edward filling me as he slowly entered. We both moaned when our pelvises made contact. Not able to wait any longer, I bucked my hips, moving. Edward must've caught on to what I wanted, since he started thrusting in and out.

It started out slow. Sensual. But it quickened, our panting and the noise our pelvises colliding was the only noise filling the room. His hands went up my stomach, massaging my breasts again. I closed my eyes, savoring the sensation.

"Oh God, Bella…" Edward moaned. I wrapped my legs around him, allowing him to go in even deeper. His head lolled to the side while my eyes rolled to the back of my head. His hands continued massaging my breasts, heightening the sensation and the spark.

One of his hands pulled at my nipple, making me scream, "Edward!" He moaned, and grunted my name. I was so close, I could feel my walls tighten around him, so near my climax. Our moans and some of my screams were the only things filling the silence.

He swiveled his hips, hitting a certain spot, making me scream. I'm so close, I could feel my walls clamp around Edward. He knew this since his pulls on nipples became harder, now rolling them between his fingers. I wrapped my hands around his back, my nails digging into his skin.

This sent me over the edge. He kissed me, swallowing my scream while I swallowed his groan. I quivered, riding it out, my body now limp, arms laying beside me as Edward rolled to his side as to not crush me with his weight.

We lay there; panting. Our ragged breaths filling the silence now taking over. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily, and sighed dreamily. I felt a small smile place my lips.

"God Bella, that was….." He sighed. "Wow…." Eyes still closed, I lolled my head to the side, losing myself to the soft sheets.

"Yes…." I agreed. I felt him drag his arm across my waist pulling me so that I was now on my side. I sighed contently, nuzzling my head into his neck. He tightened his hold on me, my palms on his chest, smiling hugely. There was a moment of comfortable silence before I felt Edward's adams apple move; he gulped.

"Bella?"

"Mm Hm?" I pecked his collarbone. He sighed, his hand running up and down my spine.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I laughed, kissing his adams apple before looking up.

"It took all of this to get you to ask me out?" I joked. He smiled crookedly.

"I wasn't sure if you felt that way, but now….." I giggled; I felt him smile against my forehead before placing a kiss.

"I'd love to go out on a date with you."

**A/N:** FINALLY! Huh? Well, the REAL MAIN reason I didn't update for a while was because of this lemon. My very first one and I wanted it to be good. So…..tell me. Loved it? Hate it? Eh… it? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!

By the way, how was your Halloween? Mine was okay, considering I had to stop trick-or-treating (free candy!) because my lazy dad didn't want to continue going up the hill….Tell me how yours was!

Question: Has anyone heard of that movie "Paranormal Activity"? I heard it's the scariest movie ever. And I ALSO heard it's the stupidest, lamest movie ever! A friend told me that she saw a movie, and they were showing it next to Paranormal and people were screaming bloody murder. Another girl actually saw it, said it was lame, and that she laughed when the people left the theater screaming.

So tell me, I'm curious, what's so scary about it? I saw the trailer, and I've seen worse….

Anyway…..

Ring-ring

Hello?

Ring-ring

H-_Hello_?

Ring-ring

Hello?

Ring-ring

He-_Helloooo?_

……………………_.._

_Ring-ring--_

_You have a bad connection!_

If you want them to have a GOOD connection, then** REVIEW! REVIEW1 REVIEW!** I wanna see how I did in this chapter! Not to mention…..these two are gonna be ringing all day unless they get a good connection, something only YOU can provide….

**REVIEW!**

**If you click this button, all your dreams will come true!**

**(I think....)**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Inspiration

**A/N: **Okay, thank you all for being nice about my first lemon! I, of course, took a _long_ shower after I wrote that…..anyway, has anyone seen New Moon? I saw it on Saturday! A day after it came out! I loved it! It was soooooo much better than the first Twilight movie……I recommend you see it!

Anyway, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And MERRY CHRISTMAS And HAPPY NEW YEAR And…..

Sorry….again….that I didn't update for like, a MONTH! Sorry….I had finals, and homework and all that….so…yeah, life's a bitch….

I'm doing an experiment. I want to see who, and how many, read these A/N's. If you are reading this, then in your review (anywhere) , type in "A/N 1". Even if it's the ONLY thing you write in your review. I don't care! I just want to know where I need to put all of my important info!

Here's Chapter 20!

**DISCLAIMER:** Twilight? Don't you mean, _Mi_light? I mean, _I_ own Twilight, right? Stephenie Meyer owns the cheap copy of _my_ book, Milight, right? Yeah, _I_ own Twilight! Oh my god, I actually _own_ Twi--

_Boom_.

*A guy walks up to the collapsed body, shaking his head.*

"God, Stephenie, I knew you said she was crazy, but sheesh….you just _had_ to let her escape from our mental asylum, huh?" *The guy puts his gun back in his pocket*

"Sorry Bob, at least we all know who the _real_ owner of Twilight is…."

**CHAPTER 20**

**BPOV**

I stretched my arms, sighing at the soft texture of my sheets, the comfortable cushions felt like heaven on my head. I sighed, turned around when I collided against something hard and warm. I gasped slightly, surprised.

I heard a ghostly chuckle, reminding me of last night. I smiled hugely, stretching my legs, wincing at my sore spot. I giggled when Edward kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." He whispered, leaning down to kiss me. I covered his mouth with my hand, just when he was about to kiss me. His eyes became panicked, obviously wondering why I covered his mouth. I laughed lightly and he raised an eyebrow, the panic now gone.

"Morning breath." I told him simply. I felt him smile under my lips and before I knew it, he had me pinned down, his hands holding my wrists above my head. He leaned down, outlining my chin with his nose.

"Can I kiss you now?" Without letting me answer, he kissed my lips, but I held mine tightly together. He pulled back with confusion and I playfully made a gagging sound; he laughed. "Fine." He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

He let me go and we went back to our previous embrace. I don't know how long we were like that when the door opened with a loud bang. We both flinched out of our embrace; I slightly screamed, not expecting this. The room was still dark, and I could only see the silhouette of two people.

My mind immediately thought of 'burglar!', but that thought left as soon as it came when I heard a high pitched squeal and we were suddenly attacked. The wind got knocked out of me when I felt something heavy on my body, a squeal in my ear.

"_Alice!"_ I managed to get out. I heard Edward groan next to me and a cocky grinned Emmett standing next to him.

"_Finally!_"

"Finally _what!_" I shouted. I'm pissed off right now. Not to mention annoyed. She continued squealing, hugging my body. Thank god I have the sheets covering me neck to toe.

"You two!"

"Alice! You don't have to shout…." She finally let go, hopping up and down next to me. She was still on the bed, making me and Edward scowl up at her smiling face. She hopped off with a thud.

"Finally! You two are finally together!" We both blushed, looking away from each other. To me, I'm not sure we're actually _together_, but I mean….we_ do_ have a date but…..Edward might not think that….

"I agree with Alice. It's about time." I snapped my head in Emmett's direction and glared.

"Well, what about you and Rose?" He looked down, that cocky grin now gone.

"Um…what do you mean?" I rolled my eyes, hearing Edward snicker next to me.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about….." He blushed slightly, looking away. They stood there while we laid, me and Edward scowling, Emmett looking away and Alice _still_ slightly squealing.

"Alice. Emmett. I enjoy your company, but can you _please_ leave?" Alice feigned hurt while Emmett quickly walked out the door.

"_Isabella Marie Swan!_ I am appalled. I have never seen such behavior. Maybe it has something to do with a certain _activity_ you and E-"

"_Alice!_" Me and Edward shouted in unison. She laughed loudly, walking out of the door, but before she completely closed it, she turned around with a triumphant grin.

"You see Bella?" I looked at her, completely confused.

"What do you mean?" I could see how hard it is for her to hold in her laughter since her eyes were amused with tight lips.

"I _told_ you you'd need those pills!" She slammed the door too soon, my pillow, aiming for her head, hit the door instead. She must've sensed that I'd throw something at her since she slammed the door right after she finished. Such a shame too, it was a big pillow…

Edward barked out in laughter, pulling my pouting, arms crossed, form to him. He nuzzled in my neck, causing me break out in a grin.

"Are you always like this….afterwards? Or is it just because it's the morning?" I rolled my eyes, chuckling slightly.

"Neither. It's just because of Alice." He chuckled, kissing my collarbone, sending a shiver to run down my spine. I sighed, lolling my head to the side, savoring Edward's kisses.

"Leave it to Alice to ruin a moment." I mumbled.

"I think she's just excited…." He kissed my jaw. He leaned for a kiss on my lips but I put my hand over his mouth. He cocked an eyebrow, already forgetting why.

"Morning breath." He rolled his eyes and I could feel his lips move beneath my hand, placing a kiss. I smiled at him, pecking the tip of his chiseled nose. "If you hurry and brush, then _maybe_ I'll kiss you." I took my hand away, revealing that gorgeous crooked grin.

"You too, Miss Swan." He rolled on top of me, wrapping his arms around my waist, while mine were on his muscular chest. With a lingered kiss, we sighed before he rolled out of bed, putting his boxers back on. I propped an elbow up to support my head, enjoying the view of Edward walking to the bathroom.

Sighing, I lazily got up, rubbing my eyes. I slightly got a head rush but it was gone before I could groan. I could hear the water running from his sink and took this moment to revel in his soft sheets. Deciding to just lay in bed and wait for Edward, I closed my eyes and sunk into the sheets.

I thought of our date today. My plan is to forbid any intimate, sexual touching until, during, and after our date. I mean, sure, we skipped ahead of all the steps, but we can't really rush into things. It's like asking someone to marry you after two dates…..

I'll wait until Edward is finished until I go take a shower. I especially want one for my sore muscles, which were in all the right places. The water from his bathroom stopped and not long after, I felt Edward place a kiss on my cheek. I smiled, opening my eyes and looking at him. Bad mistake.

With his perfect crooked smile, he stood there gorgeously with only a towel wrapped low around his torso. His hair was wet and sticking out in all sorts of directions, water droplets dripping down his body. I don't know how long I was staring, but it must've been a while since I head him chuckle. I looked up to see a smug smile plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Like what you see?" He was smug, and showing it off. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "I think you do." I scoffed.

"What makes you think so?" I challenged. He gave me that same crooked smile.

"I caught you staring."

"I wouldn't really call it staring. I….thought I saw some sort of bug, or a freckle in the shape of a….of George Washington….." I scowled at Edward's amused face. I have to admit, it was a bad attempt at cover-up.

"So…I have freckle in the shape of George Washington on my chest? That's why you were staring?" He laughed loudly, his frame shaking and the towel lowering. I decided to make my escape.

"I'm going to take a shower." I pushed the sheets off and when I looked up, Edward was staring, that smug smile wiped off his face, now replaced with a slightly open one. His eyes stared at my body and when he met my eyes, this time, _I_ had the smug smile.

"_Like what you see?_" I imitated him from earlier, only I did in my best seductive voice. I saw him gulp and I got up, walking into the bathroom without another word. While showering, I thought about our date, and truthfully, I was excited for it. I don't know how long I've wanted to date Edward, but I just know it was for a while….

After the warm shower, I came out with a towel. I saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed with my clothes folded next to him. He smiled at me when I came in. I grabbed my clothes and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks, but I could've done it myself." He furrowed his brow and not long after, he smiled, realizing that I was talking about the clothes.

"You have to say 'thanks' to anyone that does even the smallest thing, huh?"

"It was a nice gesture." I pouted. He chuckled and got up off the bed, walking towards me. He was about to snake his hands around my waist when I slapped them away. He flinched them back with the same panicked expression from earlier.

"Why'd you do that? I understand the morning breath but…." He was rubbing his hand.

"I think that we should wait a bit before we do anything…..else." His panicked expression lessoned and he smiled.

"Until when?"

"Our….date?" It came out more as a question. I didn't know what Edward would call it, and he saw my hesitation.

"Okay, until our date. But may I ask why?"

"I don't know. I just don't think we should rush into things. I mean, last night was….well….great. But I think we should wait until _after_ the date to do anything else." He gave me another crooked smile.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Miss Swan?" I looked at him weirdly, obviously not getting where he is going.

"Um…..what?"

"Don't you remember? The first time we met?"

"Yes, I remember. By the way, Alice came up with the idea of a frosting fight, in case you're wondering…." He laughed lightly, remembering that day.

"I remember _that_, I mean, who would forget three girls running around with frosting all over their clothes? Certainly not me, especially when a particular girl with long, brown hair caught my attention….." I blushed at his statement. "But that's not what I'm getting at."

"Then….what is it?" He took a step closer to my towel-wrapped form.

"Wasn't it _you_ that said something like…oh, I don't know. That sex isn't the best first date?" I blushed furiously, remembering my exact words. It wasn't my fault I had that outburst….I was furious. He laughed and I looked away. "But I think you're wrong. With us, I thought it was the _best_ first date."

He gave me a cocky, playful grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be too cocky, Cullen." He had a smug look on his face and I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old. After I got dressed, I came out, about to ask Edward for a brush when he wasn't there. I almost panicked, thinking he ditched me, but almost laughed at the idea. He'd never do that, would he? I dismissed the thought immediately when I heard a loud bang followed by a string of profanities coming from his kitchen.

Smiling, I walked out to see Edward holding his arm with a cooking pan on the floor, along with an omelet.

"Are you okay?" He looked up with a small grin. "What happened?" I saw him blush slightly, and truthfully, the sight was quite adorable.

"Well, I was making your breakfast when I tried to reach over the pan, burned my arm, hit the handle, and it all went to the floor…." I laughed lightly and went over to see his burnt arm. There was a long, red mark and I put my hand next to it.

"Poor thing…." I joked, smiling. He chuckled.

"So I'm a thing now." He stated.

"Yes, a cute thing." He smiled, but it turned to a slight scowl when he looked down at the mess on his floor.

"Well, there goes your breakfast. How about we go out to breakfast?" There was a tint of hope in his voice.

"Will this count as our date?"

"If you want it to." I walked closer to him and placed my hand on his muscular chest. Tempting….

"Let's have this be a….mini-date." I suggested. He smiled, wrapping his hands around my waist and putting his forehead on mine.

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" I giggled. Instead of answering, I leaned up and kissed him.

I meant for it to be sweet, but when Edward, without warning, stuck his tongue right in I just couldn't hold back. My hands fisted his shirt and his hands ghosted up my waist and over my arm to cup my cheek. He bit down on my lower lip before pulling back, slightly panting.

He smiled crookedly and I looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want to take it too far, let's at least wait until tonight." He gave me a cocky grin and I slapped his arm, earning a chuckled from him. I rolled my eyes and was starting to walk towards the door when I passed a mirror. Something in my reflection caught my eye.

I stepped back a few steps and gazed at myself through the mirror, my eyes narrowing at the confused Edward looking at my mirror self.

"Edward Cullen." I glared at him through the mirror. He seemed taken aback by my sudden change in mood, but he is so getting it….

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered, suddenly looking a bit fearful as to what I would do.

"What is the meaning of this?" His eyes searched mine desperately through the mirror, trying to figure out what I'm talking about.

"What?"

"Am I some type of _possession_ now?" I turned around, arms crossed. He slightly pouted and was about to wrap his arms around my waist when I held a hand up, stopping him instantly. They fell by his sides and he looked at me, confused.

I'll admit, it was a tempting offer, but he's paying for this.

"Bella?" I didn't move. "What's wrong? Please tell me. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Are we moving too fast? We can slow down. I mean, I was joking about having to continue tonight. I mean….I, would like too, but, um…Bella?" I almost laughed at his desperate face.

When I didn't say anything, he grimaced taking a step forward.

"Do I have to convince you to tell me?" He said huskily, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Trust me, you've already convinced me." I pursed my lips before pointing at the bruise-like formation on my neck, barley even visible unless you look for it. When he saw what I was talking about, he immediately started laughing loudly.

I rolled my eyes but a giggle escaped my lips.

"You….you're not serious…..are you?" He gasped out, still shaking with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh a little with him. "You….you're mad because I gave you a _hickey_?" He burst into another round of laughter, wrapping his arms around me and pecking my pouting lip.

"It's not-okay, maybe it is a bit funny, but still! I have a hickey! And I have to go to work soon! Not today, but I mean….ugh!" He chuckled, pecking my cheek.

"You know, you're cute when you're mad. Maybe a little threatening, but it _does_ turn me on a bit…" He gave me a seductive smile and I rolled my eyes, pushing him away from me.

"Whatever….but really Edward, I was just playing with you. But since you gave me a hickey, I have to cover it up. Not to mention, you _will_ pay…." I said in my most threatening voice, slightly playful.

"Where'd you get that line from? A movie?" I rolled my eyes again. "But don't cover up my work-"

"Work? Oh, so I'm work now." I pretended to be hurt and he fell for it, grabbing my arms and looking me in the eye.

"No, no! You're not work! I meant that I don't want you to cover up your hickey." A smile crept on my face and Edward realized that I was joking. His arms went down my spin, towards my waist and pulled me close. "Besides, I don't want men to flirt with you while we're on out date." He pecked me on the lips before wrapping an arm around my waist and heading out the door to walk the few steps to my apartment.

"Alice is going to play Barbie on me." I told him, grimacing before he knocked on the door. "But, I guess it'll be okay. I mean, look at my hair!"

"I like your hair messy." He gave me a crooked grin. "It's sexy. Especially knowing that _I_ caused it." I blushed and he knocked. Right when his hand left his fist the door was yanked open, followed by Alice who grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me in.

Emmett and Jasper ran out and Alice locked the door, Rose shoving me towards the couch.

"You do _not_, and I repeat, _do not_ have the right to remain silent. You will tell us everything that happened and what _will_ happen!" Rose gave me a threatening glare while Alice sat down next to me.

"I'll tell you…part of it. But did you two _have_ to attack me back there? I bet you two frightened Edward to Canada…." I crossed my arms and gave them a glare when they laughed.

"Oh, hush up. We didn't frighten him away. Emmett and Jazz will do that for us!" They laughed while I scowled at them.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Me and Emmett told Jazz and Rose about your date tonight! So, we're going to help you." Alice informed me. "And don't worry, we'll go buy a dress, some new shoes-"

"Alice, if you don't mind, me and Edward are going on a little date in some-minutes. We're going to have breakfast." They're jaws dropped and before I knew it, Alice was inches from my face, gripping my shoulders with a death grip.

"Bella! Do you know what this means? I only have minutes to make you even more beautiful! God Bella, you have the worst timing _ever_." I grimaced.

"I'll just wear some jeans or something. It's just _breakfast-"_

"With Edward." They both said in unison. I groaned.

"Please Alice? I'll let you do whatever you want tonight if you let me go right now." I pleaded. She tapped her chin playfully and I knew right then that she'd let me go.

"Fine. But remember your promise."

"I never made a promise." I pointed out. She playfully slapped my arm. Minutes later, with casual jeans and a blouse, they smiled encouragingly and with a 'have fun!', they shoved me out the door. I tripped slightly but regained my balance before I hit the ground.

I heard a chuckle next to me and I broke out into a smile at the god in front of me. He, too, wore casual jeans, but with a too-tempting shirt. He closed the distance between us and pecked me on the lips, taking my hand and walking towards the elevator.

I leaned against his arm as we waited, and soon, we made our way out the lobby.

"I was thinking that maybe we could walk over to this mini-café I ran into. It's small, but warm."

"Sure." We made it into the parking lot and he, of course, opened the car door for me. He smiled smugly when I rolled my eyes.

"You know I made a vow, Bella." Before I could answer, he closed my door and walked around to his side. The drive to the café was spent in a comfortable silence, with our hands entwined near the stick-shift. I couldn't help but notice how happy I felt. It's been a long time since I've been in a relationship.

When we arrived, I noticed how small it was. It's no wonder I never knew about this place.

Edward practically ran out of the car and when I reached for the handle, the door swung open, revealing a grinning Edward. "I knew you wouldn't wait for me to open the door." I rolled my eyes and stepped out.

We both ordered coffee and Edward chose a secluded table near a window. He, of course, held the chair out for me and I flicked his arm, earning a chuckle from him.

"Where are we going for dinner, tonight?" I couldn't help but ask .

"I won't tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I did." He smiled as our coffee was handed to us. I didn't fail to notice how the waitress kept eyeing Edward and lingered a bit after giving us our coffee. He gave her a dazzling smile, leaving her dazed as she stumbled back to the register.

"You really shouldn't do that." I scolded, sipping from my steaming cup.

"Do what?" His brows furrowed and his head slightly tilted, giving him an almost adorable look.

"You know. You….'dazzle' people." I made air quotes and he gave me that crooked smile.

"Do I dazzle _you_?" I pursed my lips.

"Nope. I don't fall for _your_ charm." I joked. He laughed lightly and gave me a knowing look.

"So I _do_ dazzle you." He gave me a charming smile and I couldn't help but blush and stare like an idiot. "Yes. Yes I do." His smile turned into a smug grin. I snapped myself out of it slapped the closest thing to me - his knee.

"Don't be too confident." I muttered, sipping my coffee. He leaned forward, putting on a cocky grin.

"No need to grope me now, Bella. We'll do that later." He winked and I choked on my coffee when I felt his hand on my leg. He laughed, taking his hand off while I went into a fit of coughing spasms.

"That wasn't _funny_." I whined when I regained control. I wiped some coffee that spilled over the cup with my napkin, pouting the whole time.

"You know I was just kidding." I ignored him. None of us said anything for a few seconds and I decided to peek at him from under my lashes. Big mistake. He was staring intently at me, pursing his lips and when he saw me peek up at him, he gave me that gorgeous, crooked smile.

I blushed a deep scarlet and faked a cough, moving my gaze to look at his amused eyes. "Am I forgiven?" He asked, almost childlike in his question. I couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I'll take that as a yes." I rolled my eyes playfully and he sipped his coffee, when I remembered something.

"Edward?" He looked up at me and I was caught in his gaze for a second before continuing. "What happened to your article?" He gave me a half smile before answering.

"At first, I had no idea what to write about. It just wouldn't come to me. Angela was nice enough to give me time since my article isn't one of those, 'it has to be out _right now_' types. She gave me time to look for some inspiration, walk around the city, that kind of stuff."

"So….you don't have any inspiration to write it?" He pursed his lips.

"I didn't. I didn't want it to be an obvious article."

"That's why you need inspiration?"

"Well, I _didn't_ have inspiration." I didn't miss the way he stressed the past tense word as if he were telling a small child twenty times.

"So then, your inspired now?" He smiled crookedly, making a blush form on my cheeks and possibly my neck. He gave me a pointed look before answering.

"Yes. I think I have just now, found my inspiration."

**A/N:** SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!

I KNOW I haven't updated in a long time, but can you believe finals showed up like, a month after mid-terms? Anyway, I also know that this is a shorter chapter, but I decided to give you guys a break from the mile-long ones I've been throwin' at you!

I'm doing an experiment. I want to see who, and how many, read these A/N's. If you are reading this, then in your review (anywhere) , type in "A/N 2". Even if it's the ONLY thing you write in your review. I don't care! I just want to know where I need to put all of my important info!

MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! How was your Christmas? Mine was awesome! But what kind of a person complains that they got TOO many presents? My dad….and my dad only…(Lol!)

AND HAPPY (Early) NEW YEAR!

Santa Claus teaches kids that breaking and entering is okay.

The Tooth Fairy teaches kids that they can sell their body parts for money.

**REVIEWS** teach me to love everyone and hug random strangers and run away before they shoot me with pepper spray.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	21. Stabbing and Dinner

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm going to try and update more often now. I know that I've taken a LONG time to update with that last few chapters…so, sorry. I'm going to update more often now…..yeah….anyway…..on to Chapter 21!

**SHOUTOUT:** To 'The Rev', if that's how you spell it….This is for you PeaceloveTwilight1995 and all Avenged Sevenfold Fans! Rest in Peace 'The Rev'. You were a great drummer and I was amazed by the drumming every time Sarah forced me to listen to Avenged Sevenfold!

So, I tallied up all the A/N 1's, and 2's and even 'both'. Turns out only one person reads A/N 1. The rest either read A/N 2 or both. So, from now on, I'm going to post important information that all must know on A/N 2. The one at the bottom. Thanks for your cooperation!

-person

**DISCLAIMER:** So. Who loves Twilight? I love Twilight! Twilight is awesome. The characters are awesome, especially Edward! I mean, their must be millions sold daily! 'Cause Twilight is awesome! Twilight is great! And you know what? The person that made Twilight must be a freakin' billionaire! And Twilight--

_Get on with it already!_

*Bows head*

Fine. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight *sigh*

**CHAPTER 21**

**BPOV**

Edward and I talked for ages. It's so easy to talk to him, it's as if I've known him for years. I guess I can say that I've known him for some weeks and that knowing him would've helped, but this is different. I'm so comfortable with him, and he seems to be comfortable with me.

After last night, I thought the morning would be the most awkward day I have ever had in my life. Turns out it was the complete opposite. I haven't been in very many relationships but this has got to be, by far, the bets I've ever been in.

If we're even _in_ a relationship. We haven't even gone on our dinner date yet. But so far, it's great. Of course, when we got back to the apartments, Rose and Alice herded me when we took a step out of the elevator, and before I could even tell Edward goodbye, Emmett and Jasper grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him inside.

They, 'want to know everything and anything that went on in the last two and half hours'. I snorted but complied anyway. They both squealed at Edward gentleman like personality and gushed at how perfect he is for me.

"You two sound like _you're the_ one that came back from the date." I joked. Rose huffed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush. This is something great for you. You've been single for god _knows_ how long…." Rose told me, lifting her hands to add effect.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about you?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What about me?"

"You haven't been in a relationship for a while too, you know." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but not for as long as _you_." I rolled my eyes and I could clearly see Alice's amusement at our bickering. She always watched us in amusement whenever me and Rose bicker. She says that it', 'too good to pass up and should _definitely_ have it's own Youtube web show'.

"Oh Shut up-"

"Shut doesn't go up, but prices do, so take your advice and shut up too!" She rushed out, interrupting me. I stared at her in confusion, not getting what she just rushed out. When I figured it out, I rolled my eyes.

"What are you, in second grade?" I could hear Alice laughing in the background but chose to ignore it.

"I actually did learn that in second grade…."

"Off topic! The point is, I'm in a relationship now, and I just noticed that you're the only one not in one." I crossed my arms and Alice nodded her head at Rose, agreeing with me.

"You know, _Emmett's_, not in a relationship, and _he_ likes you….." Alice stated. In that moment, me and Alice saw something rare. Rose blushed.

"Rosalie Hale are you _blushing?_"

"No!" She snapped, the blush still there.

"Rose, I blush _all_ the time, I think I'd know what a blush looks like…." She glared at me, the blush becoming more pronounced.

"You like him." Alice confirmed, smiling brightly.

"Shut up!"

"Shut doesn't go up-"

"Don't copy me, Bella!" Me and Alice started laughing hysterically. Her blush was now long gone. A bang on the side of the wall stopped our laughing immediately.

"Shut up! We're talking over here!" I recognized Emmett's voice. I rolled my eyes when Rose stomped over to the wall where the noise came from. _Here we go…._

"Emmett, if you don't stop banging on this wall and screaming at us _right now_, I'm going over there and do something _worse_ than spray painting your car!" She screeched. Me and Alice stared at her wide-eyed.

"Ha! So you _admit_ that _you_ spray painted my car!" He shouted back triumphantly. She stared at the wall, he anger very obvious.

"Emmett, I _swear_, if you don't shut up…."

"Are you challenging me, Rosie-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped at him. We watched on in amusement and I could've sworn I heard Edward's musical laugh through the wall.

"You know you like it when I call you that!" I could see her jaw clench and move, indicating that she was grinding her teeth.

"I'm not taking any of this!" Rose stormed out of the room, the door almost coming off it's hinges. I heard Emmett say 'Rosie…' before it was cut off by a loud, painful-sounding scream followed by a string of profanities and grunts.

Rose practically skipped in with a triumphant smile on her face. Me and Alice ran out into the hallway to see Emmett on the floor, his knees touching his chest and his hands cupping his 'area'. He had a painful grimace on his face and I could see Jasper snickering and trying to help him up.

Edward was leaning his forehead against his arm on the wall, trying to hold in his laughter. He looked up and when he saw me, he walked over. But right when he was close to me, Alice went in between us and put a restraining hand on his chest.

"Not until dinner!" She ordered. We both groaned. Edward grimaced at the hobbit in front of him and walked away, but not before giving me that crooked smile.

"Alice…." I whined.

"Not until dinner…." She dragged me back into the room by the wrist, but not before telling Emmett a sweet bye. He grunted in response.

When we walked in, Rose was watching TV, looking as if nothing happened.

"Gee Rose, what did you do? Cut off his man-hood?" I chastised. She rolled here eyes.

"No, but close. I kneed him." She shrugged as if it were something. She clapped her hands together and looked at me brightly. "Right now, this isn't about Emmett, it's about _you_. We've gotta make you gorgeous for dinner!"

Alice beamed at me and I sighed, knowing there's nothing I can do about it.

"Just get this over with, but please. I'm begging. Don't kill me…." Alice mockingly made an evil laugh, which, to me, sounded quite authentic.

*_*

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Rose!" I clutched at my eye as they both stared at me franticly. "You freakin' stabbed my eye!" I shouted. Rose dropped the eyeliner on the table.

"Your eyes! We need to fix it!" Alice shouted.

"What do we do! She can't have a red eye on her date!" Rose shouted at Alice while I was cursing. Alice grabbed toilet paper and started dabbing my eye with it, me wincing on every pat. I swatted her hand away.

"That's not helping! Now I'm going to have a red eye for my date!"

"Well, if you didn't move your head, then Rose wouldn't have stabbed you!" Alice shouted back.

"Bella is _not_ having a red eye!" Rose shouted at us. She came in with a small bottle in her hand and came in front of me. "Open your eye's, wide." She ordered.

"But-"

"_Do it!_" I opened my eyes and she held up my eye lid while squirting water into it.

"Ow!" I blinked frequently and before I could protest, Alice grabbed my head while Rose did the same to my other eye. I blinked repeatedly, until my eyes adjusted and I groaned. My eyes felt heavy.

"Gee. Thanks for the help, _Rose._" I turned and glared at Alice. "_Alice._" But they didn't notice. They both stared at me with a thoughtful expression on their face.

"Mistake." Alice suddenly spoke out. My eyes widened at the word and I started to freak out.

"Guys…."

"A com_plete_ mistake."

"Rose…."

"I agree."

"Alice!"

"Such a _big_ mistake, too. Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know, Rose. But _why_ didn't I think of this, before?"

I groaned in frustration, already starting to freak out.

"I know, Alice! Why didn't we think of this before? We made such a big mistake not doing this to Bella before! I mean, look how _beautiful_ she looks!" Rose gushed, both of them breaking out of their, 'observation mode'.

I scowled. Why the hell would I look beautiful with a red and most likely, puffy eye? Or eyes?

"I don't get it! What is so beautiful about my eyes right now! What are you two are talking about?" They both looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"How can you not see it?" Alice scoffed at me and Rose was shaking her head.

"See what?" I turned around to look in the mirror again and blinked in surprise. "Well, my eyes aren't red, but I see nothing new." I crossed my arms.

"Look closer!" They both shouted at me. I rolled my eyes but complied, leaning over the table and squinting my eyes at the mirror. The only thing I saw was makeup. Eyeliner that still needs to be done, lip gloss, my blue dress and some eye shadow. I really can't see the beautiful thing.

"I still don't see." Rose growled to herself and pointed at my eyes. I lifted an eyebrow at her but she pointed at my eye and poked the side. "Ow. I still don't--oh. Oh!" My eyes were shining. Not just because of the light, but literally, _shining._ Glowing. Sparkled.

"See it now?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"I see…" I stared in wonder at my sparkling eyes, the dull brown now a beautiful, sparkling chocolate. "What did you two _do_? It's amazing!"

"Isn't it? And Edward will _love_ it!" Rose gushed out, both of them looking triumphant at my eyes.

"Who knew that eye drops would make your eyes sparkle and shine like that?" Alice asked to no one in particular.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Rose, thank you for poking my eye with an eyeliner pencil." She smiled at me.

"You're very welcome. Now let's finish up-"

"Whoa. Wait. Finish up? I thought we were _already_ done!" I complained. I really don't want to have to go through this again. What if they mess up again?

"I need to finish applying the eyeliner! Don't worry it'll literally use up two seconds of your pitiful life." Rose told me. I swung around in my chair and glared at her.

"Pitiful?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Shut up. Now turn around." I turned around in my chair as she applied it. I bit my lip and smiled mischievously.

"Shut doesn't go up but-"

"Shut it, Bella!" I started laughing and she scowled at me. "Hey, you started this whole thing." She rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up.

"Just go on your date." She pushed me out of the bathroom before following me to the door.

"Behave." Alice waved a finger at me mockingly and I rolled my eyes, pushing the finger out of my face.

"Yes, _mother_."

"Go!" She opened the door and pushed me out. I shrieked when I lost my balance but ran into something hard and strong, followed by a chuckle. I looked up and smiled at an amused Edward; clear by the look on his face.

Right when I looked up at him though, his eyes slightly widened and he stared into m eyes. I inwardly groaned, knowing exactly what he's looking at. He pulled me up and gave me that crooked smile.

"Your eyes are _sparkling_…."

"I know…." I sighed. He chuckled and we started walking towards the elevator.

"Why are your eyes sparkling? I mean, it's beautiful really. Incredible, but I'm just wondering…." I scowled when he opened the car door for me. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "Just get in. I vowed, remember?" He gave me a half smile and I got in.

"Well, while Rose was applying the eyeliner on me, I, apparently, moved my head and she stabbed my eye." He started laughing and I scowled at him as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"If she, 'stabbed' your eye, shouldn't it be red?" He asked, amusement plain in his tone.

"It should, but they gave me eye drops. I guess _that's_ what's making my eyes, 'sparkle'." He smiled ahead of him and pulled into a restaurant. That's when I got a good look at him. Dark slacks with a button up shirt, his hair in a disarray.

"You look nice." I commented just when he was about to open his door. He looked up at me with surprise but smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you. But I'm boring compared to you." I blushed and looked down. The door to my side opened and I jumped.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"It's about to rain so I want you inside and dry." I willingly jumped up and we quickly walked inside the restaurant.

"Table for two. Something secluded please." I didn't fail to notice Edward's dazzling smile as he leaned forward on the podium. And that the host was a girl. She blushed, grabbing two menus and quickly walking off.

I also didn't fail to notice how she purposely swayed her butt. I rolled my eyes and peeked at Edward who was smiling and looked as if he were holding back a laugh. She sat us in a booth at the corner and, still blushing, gave us our menus.

He gaze lingered on Edward when we had our menus.

"Um. I'll be back with your server." She stuttered. She's most likely going to tell our, most likely, waitress the news about Edward.

I huffed and crossed my arms when I saw our waitress' eyes widen and fix her hair before swaying over to us.

"Hello. My name is Amber and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" She told Edward and Edward only, her back to me. Edward raised an eyebrow and waved a hand at me.

"Bella?" I saw the waitress slightly slump and turn to face me with a not so nice stare. She seemed to remember that I was her customer and masked the stare with a tight smile.

"Coke." I muttered. She quickly turned back to Edward who had his gaze set on me.

"Two Cokes." She lingered at the table for a moment before quickly waling away. I groaned in frustration when she was gone and rubbed my temple with my thumb and forefinger.

"Not again." I groaned. I heard Edward chuckled in front of me and I snapped my head up. "What's so funny?" I lifted an eyebrow at his innocent expression.

"What? It's not my fault women want me." I snorted and he raised an eyebrow. "What? _You_ don't believe that they want me?"

"I do. I do. It just bugs me that they have to flirt in front of me." I huffed.

"So you get jealous?"

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"You brought it up."

"I did _not_-"

"Here are your drinks." The waitress all but shoved one Coke to me and gently handed Edward his. "Are you ready to order?" I didn't miss how she only said 'you' not 'you two'.

"Bella?" Again, he waved at me and waitress turned to me with a quiet sigh that I'm sure Edward didn't hear.

"I'll have the steak." She wrote it down and turned to Edward with a smile, tucking her hair behind an ear.

"Same for me." She wrote it down and I could see her give him a very….sensual smile. I grimaced at her retreating back.

"It's rude to flirt with a customers date." I muttered to myself.

"I can't help it if I'm handsome." I smiled.

"Fine. I give up only because it's true. You are _very_ handsome. And I guess I should just deal with it." He smiled widely at me and took my hand from across the table. He gave my hand a squeeze before getting out of his side of the booth. "Scoot over." He told me.

He sat down next to me with a sigh and put his arm around my waist. "Much better." I leaned my head on his shoulder and could see the waitress scowling from a distance. I smirked at her and she glared at me. "You really do look beautiful tonight. Quite tempting." He pecked my lips.

"You're quite stunning yourself. And tempting." He smiled down at me.

"So we both agree at how tempting we both are?" I placed my hand on his chest and giggled.

"Yes." He placed his forehead on mine and leaned his head down, placing his lips on mine for a lingering kiss. Just when we were about to deepen it, I heard a familiar, husky voice.

"_Bella?_" My head snapped up to a very familiar face. Or I should say, _faces_.

"_Jake?_"

**A/N:** Been a while since I've done a cliffy, if this even counts as one! Anyway, I have the **RESULTS!** I tallied it up and it turns out, that out of all the reviews, only ONE person reads the first A/N. The rest either read this A/N, both, or didn't even put an A/N1 or A/N2. Meaning, they either don't read A/N's, or were too lazy to say which one they read!

Well, at least I still have some faithful reviewers! Thanks!

**SHOUTOUT:** To 'The Rev'. You were a great drummer for Avenged Sevenfold. This shoutout goes to all Avenged Sevenfold fans and to you Sarah, AKA, PeaceloveTwilight1995. Rest in Peace, Rev, I really did like your drumming and though, 'whoa', whenever Sarah forced me to listen to Avenged Sevenfold! R.I.P

Anyway, has anyone seen that movie that got 1.6 billion dollars in the box office? AVATAR? I saw in 3-D. What's so special about it? Really, it's just pretty to look at. I mean, the effects are amazing! And that's kind of about it….The story is just like Pocahontas……I absolutely HATED the girl/Princess/lover blue thing! She annoyed me so much! She was a freakin' screaming banshee the entire movie!

Not to mention this one part, they were healing this person so the whole tribe grabbed onto each others arms and swayed back n' forth. The whole time, I was thinking of 'Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya.'. It was funny. My sister was staring at the screen like it grew a head or something! And I was trying HARD not to laugh at some of the sad parts….I'm sorry! I just thought it was kind of funny….They're faces….

Overall Impression? It was…..interesting…..fun to see in 3-D, but I wouldn't see it twice….

Anyway, enough of my rambling, what I'm trying to get at is if anyone has seen the movie DAYBREAKERS. I wanna see it and I'd like to know if it's worth it….

So….**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!**

So? What did you like about the movie _Avatar?_

_It had pretty colors!_

And….what did you _like_ about these pretty colors?

_They were colorful!!!_

**REVIEWS ARE JUST AS COLORFUL AS AVATAR! AND EDWARD'S EYES! My GOD I'd die for those eyes…..**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!**


	22. Surprise Guests

**A/N: **Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed the cliffy!

I'm just kidding…..I know you guys all hated the cliffy….I absolutely hate cliffies whenever I read a story! But hey, it makes the story more interesting! So….here is the…..um…what do you call it? Not-a-cliffy-anymore-because-it-is-continuing-and-you-will-now-know-what-happens-therefore-it-is-not-a-cliffy-anymore…….

By the way, remember the: Shut doesn't go up but prices do....yada yada, thing? I forgot to mention that, that line was inspired to be written by my besty friendsy Sarah! Kuddos to you! She's ALWAYS saying that phrase and I suddenly thought that I will put that in there! So there you have! The reason as to why I put that phrase there!

Whatever….Enjoy Chapter 22!

**DISCLAIMER:** Brooding, mysterious, selfless, overprotective, vampire? Or…..underaged, teenager, goofy, really really tall, with abs, annoying, overconfident werewolf?

I'll go with the brooding, mysterious, selfless, overprotective vampire……I'm pretty sure Stephenie Meyer would choose the brooding, mysterious, selfless, overprotective vampire too…..

Go Team Edward!

SM Owns Twilight and brooding, mysterious, selfless, overprotective vampires and underaged, teenager, goofy, really _really_ tall, with abs, annoying, overconfident wereolves…..

**CHAPTER 22**

**BPOV**

Have you ever had a thought of just killing yourself then and there? Just…drop dead in the middle of the floor or go die in a hole. Or, just running away from extreme embarrassment that you thought would never happen to you?

Maybe you wanted to hop into your car and drive to Canada to escape the embarrassment. Or maybe you just want to wake up and find out it was all just a dream. Your mind playing a cruel joke on you and thanking the heavens' that it wasn't real.

Yeah. I'm thinking about doing that right now.

I desperately wanted to run out the door, jump into my car, speed home, crawl under my blankets and die. I wanted to sink into the booth, close my eyes and open them again to see Edward smiling at me as though nothing had ever happened.

But _no_.

Life _has_ to be a bitch.

It's not like I wasn't going to tell him. Okay, maybe I was going to wait at least a few weeks before telling him about Edward, but _come on!_ We _just_ got together…._literally_!

So, instead of straightening my back and smiling politely, I sunk into the booth, blushing furiously, and looking down. As I glanced up, I could see Edward staring warily at the three people in front of our table, all three of them gaping at us.

What am I supposed to do if your dad, his friend, and you ex catch you kissing a guy?

'Cause right now, if Charlie had his gun, he'd be shooting poor Edward's head off just about now. I can tell. The vein in his forehead that he gets when he's furious was prominent and his jaw was clenched as he glared at Edward.

Jake was glaring murderously at Edward too. He was grinding his teeth and his fists were clenched around the handle to Billy's wheelchair. The muscles on his arms were clenched tightly and a vein was popping out. His black eyes showed fire and jealousy in them. He wanted to rip Edward's head off by hand instead of shooting it off like Charlie.

Billy was the only sensible one. He actually looked quite amused. He was smiling and actually _chuckled_ at our faces.

Just like I said. I want to crawl in a hole and die.

Just die.

I glanced up at Edward who was obviously confused. He stared back and forth between the two glaring figures at him, and his gaze settled for a second longer on Jakes' He furrowed his brows and he seemed nervous. His grip around my waist tightened and Billy cleared his throat.

"Well, this certainly isn't how I imagined our reunion." He gave out a hearty laugh and we all looked at him as if he were mad.

"Yes. This certainly isn't how I imagined our reunion. I imagined it back at Forks." Charlie glanced between me and Edward. "And with no boy." Although Charlie's glare was lighter, his eyes were still narrowed on Edward and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

_Really Charlie? You just _had_ to add that little bit at the end on our first date?_

"Yeah. Without a guy." Jake mumbled. He continued glaring at Edward.

"Um…." I cleared my throat, deciding to take the upper hand and introduce everyone. "Uh…Edward, this is my father, Charlie, Billy, and Jake." I pointed to each person and the only person that seemed welcoming was Billy, who gave him a nod.

Edward's eyes widened when he heard, 'father'. I'm not surprised too. He wasn't supposed to meet my parents for a _long_ time. If we even got to that stage. Edward immediately regained his composure and jumped up, taking out his hand to offer to Charlie.

"Hello Mister Swan." He greeted as they shaked hands. Charlie's glare was gone but his eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Hello, Edward. And call me _Chief_ Swan." Charlie corrected. I inwardly groaned. _Here we go…._

"Chief?" Edward asked, genuinely innocent, looking absolutely adorable clueless. Charlie straightened his back and released Edward's hand to cross his arms to make himself look tough.

"Yes, chief. Chief of police." I could see the surprise on Edward's face. "What? You think I'm too old or something to be chief of police?" Edward shook his head. _Here comes 'sir'…._

"No! Definitely not, sir." Charlie proudly smiled.

"Do you mind if we join you for dinner?" Charlie's gaze met mine. "We have a _lot_ to catch up on." I blushed even more and Edward politely smiled, waving his hand at the opposite booth.

"We don't mind." Edward's nervous eyes met mine and I shot him an apologetic look. Billy wheeled in at the edge of the table and Charlie and Jake sat opposite of us. Jake continued to openly glare at him and Charlie folded his hands, setting his jaw on top of them and leaning forward.

_Here comes the questioning…_

"So, _Edward_, what do you do for a living?" Charlie asked as Jake crossed his arms and leaned back in the booth.

"I'm a writer for the Seattle Times. I moved here a few weeks back from Chicago." He gulped.

"Chicago, huh? Must have been an….interesting move. You get to see new things, meet new people, like Bells over here." Charlie set his lips in a tight line. Edward smiled slightly.

"Yes. It was a big change, but I'm used to it, now." I slowly searched for his hand and when I did, I intertwined our fingers and gave them a gentle, encouraging squeeze.

"Huh. Have you met Bella's roommates, yet?" Charlie continued. I sighed, knowing that this would last a while.

"Yes, they are both very nice people." Charlie narrowed his eyes even further at this, obviously taking it the wrong way. I wanted to bang my head on the table.

This is _not_ how this night was supposed to go. If the time came to introduce him to Charlie, I was hoping that it wouldn't happen for a while.

"So, _Edward_." Jake started, still glaring at a nervous Edward. I grimaced, not able to hold it back. "How long have you been Bells boyfriend?" Of course he would ask that. I should've seen it coming. And now, Edward might say that he's not my boyfriend, I'll probably freak out and maybe even cry and Charlie and Jake would kill him.

I think I'm hyperventilating.

I glanced up to see Edward looking at me before looking back at the glaring Jake.

"I've been Bella's boyfriend since a few days ago." My eyes widened. I can't believe that he just told my father and my ex that he is my boyfriend. Of course, I was elated but he _must _be lying.

"I don't think Bells agrees with that." Confusion swept my face before I realized that he saw my bewildered expression from before.

"What? No! I do! He's my boyfriend." I hugged his arm and pulled him closer to me. I felt him tense up and he cleared his throat.

"Yes. I'm her boyfriend and she's my girlfriend. And we should be leaving pretty soon." I could tell he wanted to leave. Now.

"Why the rush? We came here to have dinner when we met you!" Charlie insisted. I swear, poor Edward is going to kill himself.

"Um, actually we _were_ just about leaving. We were going to order our food to go and eat back at the apartment--"

"Alone?" Jake and Charlie snapped in unison.

"N-no! Alice and Rose will be there, too!" Just then, the waitress came back and looked stunned at the sudden raise in people at our table. She had our two dishes and put them in front of us.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you two were expecting some more company." Her eyes settles on Jake and they widened. She must think that she's lucky to have _two_ good looking guys at one table.

"They probably weren't. We just ran into them and decided to join." Charlie told the waitress.

"Yes. But, can we have our food to go?" Edward asked the waitress, obviously not using his persuasive smile.

"Sure." The waitress grabbed both of our plates and walked off, leaving us in an awkward silence. Jake cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"Bella can I talk to you." He gave a painful look to Edward, who, for once, narrowed _his_ eyes at Jake. "Alone" He finally added, making Edward's narrowed eyes turn into a slight glare. He didn't overdue it since Charlie was right there.

"Sure." Edward got up so that I could get out, his eyes set on Jake the entire time. I followed Jake outside of the restaurant until he stopped just a few feet away from the doors.

"So. Bella."

"Jake." He pursed his lips.

"How've you been?" He asked, obviously trying to make this less awkward. It was strange. We used to be able to be so comfortable together, even in silence. It was so easy to talk to him, but I haven't seen him in so long.

"I've been fine."

"How about now?"

"Great." I gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"So…." He looked down and kicked a rock near his feet.

"Spit it out, Jake." I couldn't stand the awkwardness.

"You and this…_Edward_." He was avoiding my gaze but I could tell how angry and maybe even jealous he was. He _is_ my ex after all.

"Yeah." It was silent for a full minute before he spoke again.

"Do you like him?" I grimaced. I should've expected this.

"I like him." He nodded and pursed his lips again before facing me.

"Are you sure? I mean, he looks like the kind of guy that--"

"That will what?" I challenged, narrowing my eyes.

"He doesn't look very faithful--"

"How do you know? You've _just_ met him."

"I can just tell." I groaned from frustration and slapped my palm against my forehead.

"Really, Jake? Really?" I sighed. He broke out into that grin he would always smile around me. _His_ grin., and it made me smile.

"Yes, really." He chuckled and his playful grin faded away. "So….you like him?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"'Cause if he does anything I'll-"

"_Yes_, Jake! I get it! Charlie's probably giving him the same speech inside." I groaned. He laughed and gave me that grin again.

"I missed you. You need to visit more often." He pleaded. "You don't know how boring it was. Billy hangs out with Charlie all the time and Quil and Embry were grounded for staying out too late." He added a little, 'psh' at the end and I laughed.

"Okay. I'll visit more often."

"Promise?" He pouted.

"Yes, I promise." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. For a second, I thought it would be awkward to meet him again since he admitted not too long ago that he still has feelings for me.

Maybe it's the fact that I'm with Edward now. Well, kind of. I'm not sure if he's my boyfriend, but I guess we confirmed it back there.

We walked back inside, Jake's arm still around my shoulder. I quickly slid out of them when we reached the table. Edward got up again, glaring at Jake when I slid into the booth. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I blushed from the exchange in glares.

The waitress came back with two bags and set them down in front of us.

"Can I get any of you something to drink?" She asked them. Charlie and Jake both shook their heads, but Billy ordered a beer.

"Can you bring me the check, please?" Edward asked her. She nodded and was about to walk off when Edward stuttered out the next sentence. "Um, I mean, unless you would like to, order something." He asked Charlie. He gave us a triumphant smile and shook his head.

A smile he always wears when he knows he scared a guy.

The waitress left with continuous glances at our table until she finally disappeared. The table became quiet until the waitress came back with the check. Edward pulled out a credit card, glanced at the amount and handed it back to her, all the while keeping his eyes on Jake.

"So…um, it was good seeing you again. I'll have to visit." I started, tired of the awkward silence. We started to get up, Edward just as desperate to leave as I was.

"Yeah, you need to visit more often." Charlie said, getting up as well. He never was an emotional guy so when he cleared his throat and walked over to me to give me an awkward hug, it only lasted for about two seconds.

Edward shook Charlie and Billy's hand, then Jake's, which was the longest handshake to ever be made.

"Take care, Bells." Billy told me, giving me a warm smile and nodding his head. He obviously found this whole evening very amusing since he only snickered, smiled and commented here and there the entire time. I'll admit, it was good to see them again….just not this way.

And as we walked, or jogged, Edward was squeezing the life out of my hand as he dragged me back into his car. I was scared.

I don't know what Charlie told him.

Maybe he thinks we're going too fast on our first date.

Maybe he's freaked out about meeting my dad so soon.

Maybe it's Jake.

I don't know, but he was overwhelmed. That much I could see. His nervous eyes were desperate when he got in the car and he visibly relaxed when the engine was turned on. When he drove out of the parking lot, I could see a thoughtful expression on his face, and it was driving me crazy.

"What are you thinking?" I finally blurted out. He furrowed his brows and licked his lips before finally speaking.

"I'm thinking about which day, would be a good day to have our replacement date." He gave me a crooked grin and I breathed out in relief.

"W-we're going to have a replacement date?" I asked stupidly. He nodded.

"Yes. I, uh, don't think this was a very good first date. I wasn't expecting to meet your…dad, this soon." He gave a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

"What did my dad tell you when I talked to Jake?" His eyes narrowed slightly at Jake's name but he composed himself quickly.

"Just the usual thing a protective father would say." He chuckled nervously.

"And the fact that he's a cop made it worse?" I asked, feeling sorry for leaving him, even if it was only for a minute. Charlie can say a lot in a minute. I know this because every time I would go on a date back in high school, they would be shaking from fear when Charlie was done with them.

Edward pursed his lips and nodded, grimacing.

"I'm sorry! Charlie's just-"

"I know. It's okay, Bella. I understand. Every father worries for their child." He scrunched up his nose. "And some fathers give death threats." He mumbled, but I still heard and groaned.

"Oh no. I'm _really_ sorry. I wasn't expecting them to suddenly show up like that! I was just as surprised as you." I pleaded. He gave me a small grin, reaching over the stick shift to intertwine my hands with his.

"I know. It's okay. I mean, we couldn't have predicted that your father and his friends would run into us." I grimaced. I forgot to tell him that one of his 'friends', was actually Billy's son and my ex. "What did _Jake_ say to you?" Oh, how I could tell that they would soon become enemies.

"Um….he, uh…" I didn't know how to say this. What can I say? That Jake was jealous because he's my ex and asked me if I was happy with you?

No way in hell.

Edward looked over at me and pleaded with his eyes, pouting slightly with that desperate look on his face, his hair in a complete disarray from running his hands through it.

Unless I am tempted to tell him with that face, then yes. I will tell him.

"Jake is my ex." I blurted out, my eyes widening. Suddenly, he looked murderous and right then and there, I _knew_ that Jake had already become his enemy.

_Oh joy…._

"He is your _ex?_ Why didn't you tell me!" His gaze was set on the road but I could tell he was angry. I would be too if I just found out the reason for the murderous glares.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Edward, meet my recent ex, Jake!'" I mocked in a fake-cheerful voice. He scowled.

"So he's a _recent_, ex?" I growled in frustration.

"Yes! He's recent. And I didn't tell you because we _just _got together!" I ground my teeth together and suddenly, he was laughing. Hard. I stared at him as though he were an idiot and he pulled over to the side of the road, clutching his stomach.

"_Edward!"_ I shouted. This only made him laugh harder and I could see a single tear escaped from his closed eyes. Although I tried to stop it, I couldn't help but smile and soon, I giggling at his contagious laugh.

"W-why are we laughing?" I asked. His laughter died down to uncontrollable chuckles and I was gasping.

"I truly don't know." I growled and I heard him undo his seatbelt, wrapping an arm around my waist and pecking my cheek. "I think it was because of how frustrated you looked." He chuckled again, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on my exposed neck.

I sighed and leaned into him for support from the sudden change in atmosphere.

"How did we get from fighting, to laughing, and now this?" I undid my seatbelt and laid my head against his chest.

"I don't know. I hate fighting, especially on our very first date, if you call this a date."

"A bit bipolar, don't you think?" I joked. It was a bit odd and it sort of gave my brain a whiplash. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him, kissing my collarbone. I giggled and wound my hands into his hair, his kisses becoming more rough and open-mouthed.

I desperately wanted him to continue, but we are on the side of the road.

"Edward?" I breathed out.

"Hmm?" He nipped at my neck and I pulled his head up.

"As much as I'd like to continue, I don't we should do this on the side of the road." He gave me a sexy grin, leaning forward to give me a lingering kiss.

"I guess we should go back to out topic of conversation." He whispered, I pouted. I really didn't want to talk about Jake.

"Why?" I whined. He chuckled.

"Don't you want to get it over with?" I didn't answer so he continued. "How recent?"

"What?"

"How recent was your breakup with him?" I grumbled.

"About a month ago?" It came out more as a question, but I was pretty positive it was that long.

"Okay…..and, what did he tell you?" I was about to blurt it out but I stopped myself just in time. Maybe if I stall…

"When?" He furrowed his brows.

"When….he asked to talk to you privately." He looked at me suspiciously.

"You mean, the time we walked out of the restaurant?"

"Bella. You're stalling." Well, he caught on quickly. He gave me an obvious look and I sighed.

"Okay. Fine. He asked me if I was happy with you because I'm pretty he was jealous." I expected him to get angry again, but he looked amused.

"So…he was jealous? Of me?" I smiled.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure he was." He gave me a goofy grin and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I guess I'm not surprised he's jealous. I would be too if he had you instead of me." I blushed and he kissed me, not hesitating on attacking me with his tongue. He became more forceful, pushing me back against the seat.

I wound my hands into his hair, tugging at it and tilting my head. He ran his hands down my exposed leg, and hitching it over his waist.

That's when I remembered that we're _still_ on the side of the road.

He bit down on my bottom lip and I moaned. I couldn't help it, he drove me crazy with the way his hands and lips would make me feel.

"Edward?" I breathed out when his lips descended to my neck. "We are….still on the side….of the freakin' road." I gasped out. I heard him groan and he lifted his head. He lifted an eyebrow and I smiled. "Don't worry, we'll continue." He grinned at me and I returned it.

He pecked me on the lips and we both buckled our seatbelts. He drove off, our hands intertwined the whole way back to the apartments when I remembered something.

Would Edward want to be my boyfriend already? I guess _I _would like to be his girlfriend, but he might get freaked out.

I did, however, notice how he didn't ask me about that. And that kind of scared me.

* * *

**A/N:** Um….sorry?

I know, I know….I was _supposed_ to update _last_ weekend but um….it was kind of impossible. You see, my laptop got a virus from Friday up to Sunday. Ugh. Convenient. *Hint the sarcasm*

Have you ever gotten those anti-virus things that tell you that you have infections and there's a button you click that tells you to 'remove infections' or to repair? Yeah, well, I thought my laptop was doing that, but it turned out that it was false advertising where it told me that I had 17 infections and that I should repair it.

Of course, I clicked on the button to repair it, but instead, it downloaded this thing called 'Security Tool' and destroyed my laptop. Meaning, my background disappeared and all of my links such as Internet Explorer disappeared and it wouldn't let me do _anything_ unless I bought their 'Security Tool' which was $79.99.

It literally wouldn't let me do anything. If I went to the start menu and clicked on internet, it claimed that it had viruses and exited out. So, I couldn't get rid of it. Desperate, I called my sister who knows _everything_ on computers and got rid of it for me.

DON'T GET NORTON ANTI-VIRUS!!!! I had it, but my subscription expired so it tried to get me to buy something that was from them. Right when we uninstalled Norton, the 'Security Tool' went away….Don't click on anything that says 'Security Tool' on it….So yeah, that's my excuse for not updating! I quickly wrote this chappy so sorry if it's stupid….It's gone…and I have a good anti-virus thing. So I should be safe. Luckily, none of my chapters and favorites were deleted!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS ARE JUST AS GOOD AS MAKING OUT WITH EDWARD ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!**

**IF YOU REVIEW….YOU'RE COMPUTER WON'T GET A VIRUS!**

*** CLICK***


	23. Cavemen and screaming

**A/N:** Hello. I know. I know. I'm late. I haven't been updating in a while but can you blame me? Maybe you can but I've got homework and I'm worrying about my grades. So…yeah!

Enjoy Chapter 23!

**DISCLAIMER:** In a world, where mythical creatures come alive and prey on a girl with a retarded eyebrow. One is a vampire, the others are also vampires, and the other are werewolves. The vampire has lipstick, the other vampires look Jamaican, like a biker and a cat, and the werewolf are a pack of shirtless teenagers.

I don't know, but the way I just described Twilight, I think I _want_ Stephenie Meyer to keep Twilight….

(I DO like Twilight, though. :D)

**CHAPTER 23**

**BPOV**

It was probably one of the most embarrassing dinners I have ever had in my life.

And Edward looked so out of place. So nervous and looking like he wanted to sprint out of there. And who _knows_ what Charlie told him when I was gone. I can only imagine. He probably threatened to cut off his manhood and force him to eat it.

And that would be Charlie putting it lightly.

And when we escaped, I thought we turned crazy. Edward didn't help by trying to seduce me and when we reached the apartment, he tried to kiss me good bye but before I could even reach up to meet him, the door to my room was yanked open and Alice grabbed my arm, dragging me inside.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh and Edward groaning before the door to their room was slammed.

"How did it go?" Alice shouted in my face. I recoiled and covered my eyes.

"Wanna say that a little louder, Alice?" I asked her sarcastically. This didn't seem to deter her since she pulled me over to the couch and pushed me down. Rose ran into the room and they were both hovering over me.

"Well? Don't just sit there! Tell was how it went!" Rose demanded, both of them beaming. I gave them a grimace and Alice gasped.

"What? Why are you grimacing!" Alice shouted frantically.

"Your grimacing! Bella, tell us what happened!" Rose grabbed my shoulders and I winced from her grip.

"Did you see that grimace, Rose?"

"I saw that grimace."

"Something happened--"

"Yes! Something did happen! And it will probably quench your thirst of gossip and all that crap for eternity!" I shouted, my face formed into a scowl. Their jaws dropped and it was quiet for a moment, enough to make me squirm under their stare.

"_Tell us!_" They both shouted, suddenly in my face.

"Okay, first off. Can I some room to breath?" I pleaded. They both nodded and sat down on the couch beside me. I sighed and decided to tease them a bit more. "Guess who showed up during dinner?" Their eyes widened.

"_Bella!_ Tell _us_…." Alice whined.

"Oh! Maybe the police showed up and they got arrested!" Rose blurted out. Alice burst out laughing and I groaned.

"Maybe Edward's a drug smuggler!" Alice started laughing and I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Do you want to hear what happened or not?" I shouted. That finally shut them up. I sighed and leaned back against the sofa, grimacing.

"We had some….unexpected dinner guests--"

"Yes, Bella! You already said that!" Alice whined.

"Let me finish!" I snapped. They both rolled their eyes but let me continue. "You remember Jake, right?" They both gasped, covering their mouth and leaning forward as though the tension was pulling them in.

"Jake? Jacob _Black?!_" Alice shouted, grabbing my shoulders with a force I didn't know she had.

"What was _he_ doing there?! Did he suddenly become your stalker?" Rose gasped. I grimaced and shrugged.

"And guess who came with him?"

"_Who?!_" They were both in my faces again, and I groaned, knowing this will make one of them scream or something.

"You remember Billy right?" They both nodded.

"That's not so bad though, right? It's just _his_ dad." Rose furrowed her brows, knowing I was keeping something. Suddenly, both of their eyes widened and they covered their mouths again.

"Don't tell me…" Alice started, and I nodded.

"Jake's dad wasn't the _only_ dad that came…." And I was right, Alice started screaming, probably from being overwhelmed.

"You mean…." I nodded at Rose.

"Yes. Charlie was there, too. And to make it worse--"

"You mean there's _more_?" Alice screamed. I nodded and I thought she would faint.

"They caught us kissing." I groaned, burying my face in my hands. The embarrassment from a few hours ago still in my mind, making me blush a furious red.

"_Seriously?_ Oh my god!"

"I can't believe it!" They jumped up off the couch.

"I know. It was horrible! You should have seen how Jake was acting…." I groaned in frustration. "He even asked if he could talk to me. Alone. It was kind of awkward…" I continued.

"I'm surprised Jake hasn't peed on you already. You know? Mark his territory." Rose wrinkled her nose and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like that anymore! Why can't he just move on?" I complained, burying my face in my hands.

"Well. I think he just into overdrive when he saw that you were on a date. And to make matters worse…." Rose trailed off I knew she was right. I was kissing Edward and not only did Jake see, but my dad.

"How much you wanna bet that Charlie scared Edward off?" I told them, leaning against the couch with a groan. "We _just_ got together! It's not fair…"

"Life's a bitch…" Alice said. "But right now, you are going next door and ask him on another _real_ date." She ordered.

"Why _me_?"

"Because who knows if _he_ will."

"But--"

"Bella…" She threatened, glaring at me. It's amazing how quickly she'll change moods. One minute, she's begging me to tell her what happened on my date, the next minute, she's ordering me to go ask him on another. Ugh.

"Fine! But what if he doesn't want to go on a date with me anymore? He's probably freaked out!"

"He's fine…" Rose waved a hand in the air, shrugging it off.

"How the hell do _you_ know?" I glared, crossing my arms.

"Because I do--"

"Well what about you and Emmett?" I interrupted her, trying to at least stall. She glared at me and huffed.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"I'm not trying to change the subject!" I faked innocence, knowing it would get to her. "I'm just simply asking when you'll be brave enough to ask him out." It worked, I could almost see steam escaping her ears. She opened her mouth to say something, but all of a sudden, I was yanked to the door.

"Shut up! Both of you! And Bella? Go ask him!" She opened the door and pushed me outside. I turned around to go back inside but the door slammed in my face. I scowled and stood there, crossing my arms. "Don't be stubborn!" I heard Alice's voice through the door and I huffed, stomping the few steps next door.

I stood in front of the door, staring at it. I really didn't want to knock on it and I have no idea what I'll say once he opens it. Or when one of his roommates opens it. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand into a fist and was already moving it forward to knock when the door opened.

But instead of meeting wood, my fist knocked on the forehead of none other than Edward. His eyes widened when I hit his forehead and I gasped, retracting my hand. He rubbed his forehead and looked at me in confusion. He cracked a smile and chuckled at my paralyzed, blushing form.

"Hey." He closed the door behind him and smiled crookedly at me, and I almost fainted.

"Uh…h-hi." I stuttered. He chuckled and moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and in that moment, all the tension seemed to disappear.

"I was about to come over and ask you something, until you oh-so rudely hit me."

"You know I didn't mean to." He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine.

"Why were going to knock?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and shot a question of my own.

"Why were you coming over?" He smiled and pecked my cheek.

"I wanted to set out…make-up date. Do think maybe tomorrow?" I smiled hugely at this and nodded my head.

"Actually, that's why _I_ was coming over." He gave me a goofy smile and leaned down, kissing me.

"So then? When should we go on our _real_, real date?" He asked, kissing my jaw. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can I ask you something?" His breath tickled my neck and I shivered, holding him tighter. He leaned down to kiss my neck, and my legs wobbled.

"S-sure." I breathed out when his hand ran down my leg. I thought about how…awkward it is to be doing this in a hallway where anyone can walk into, but that thought flew out the window when he began to suck lightly on my neck. "Edward, I swear, if you give me another hickey…." I warned, trying to pull back.

He held onto me tighter and moved his hand upward until it cupped my bottom. My eyes widened and he gently laughed at my expression. He squeezed it lightly and I couldn't stop the whimper that left my mouth.

"_Edward!_" I gasped, his hand still squeezing my freakin' ass. "_The question!_" He laughed and moved his hand away from…them.

"What was with all the screaming? If it was you then _I_ should be the one making you scream." I laughed and slapped his arm. He pouted and rubbed it, giving me a pleading look.

"I told Alice and Rose what happened during our date and I guess it was overwhelming." He laughed and stared at me, looking up and down. I furrowed my brows and looked down, and that's when I realized that I'm still wearing the dress.

He leaned back against the wall, still staring with a concentrated look on his face. I started squirm under his gaze and grimaced. When he met my eyes, he chuckled.

"You know, if it weren't for our very annoying roommates, that dress would be off by now." I blushed and he gave a crooked grin.

I decided to tease him and smirked. "Is that line supposed to make me beg at you feet?" He smirked and moved towards me, kissing me.

"I hope so." I rolled my eyes and pecked his cheek, walking back to my door.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I stopped and turned around, giving him a sweet smile.

"Back to my room. I won't risk getting caught….." He smirked.

"Caught doing…._what_ exactly?"

"You know _what_." I teased. He opened his mouth to say something but we were interrupted by a loud knock coming from my door.

"Are you guys done?" Rose shouted from the other side. We both groaned. "That sound better not be what I think it is!" I growled in frustration, slamming my hand on my forehead.

"It wasn't! And god, Rose! You're so perverted!" I shouted back. Edward laughed, and pecked my cheek.

"I'll let you go before they come out and get you." I smiled and he went back into his room. I grumbled, walking back into my room. Of course, right when I opened that door, they were both grinning ear to ear. Most likely eavesdropping or looking through the peephole.

"So?" Alice pushed, bouncing on her heels.

"What's the point in asking? I'm sure you already know." I raised an eyebrow when I saw her too-sweet grin.

"Of course I already know. But I want you to say it!"

"That's pointless…"

"Well, you need more confidence!" Rose crossed her arms and I groaned.

"Can I change first?" I pleaded and they both nodded. I reluctantly got up and went into my room. I did stall a bit, hoping the conversation can wait. After a few minutes, I changed into some comfortable clothes and grimaced as I walked out.

"Say it!" The both shouted in unison. I rolled my eyes and plopped onto the couch.

"Fine! I really see it as pointless, but we set up a…make-up date--"

"And they were all over each other, too! Practically 'doing it'--" Alice made air quotes. "-- in the hallway! What if a little boy walked around the corner? How would you deal with the shame!"

"Oh shut up! It wasn't like that!" She rolled her eyes and smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Then what was it?" I groaned and collapsed on the couch. Rose snickered and I raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that she was about to say something.

"He just wants to be the gun to her holster." Alice burst out laughing and I blushed, looking away and grimacing.

"That was good!" Alice praised, still laughing. I narrowed my eyes at her and huffed, crossing my arms. They can sometimes be so immature, and I always feel like the only adult here when they turn into their childish selves.

"It was _not_!" I huffed, glaring at her. Rose smiled triumphantly at me and I groaned. I just know how that woman has so many 'comments'.

"Admit it. It was great." I glared and gave her a smile of my own. She may have all sorts of ideas in that brain of hers, but I do have _some_ things up my sleeve.

"Edward may want to be the gun to my holster, but Emmett wants you to play with his fun zone." Rose's eyes widened and then narrowed as her face turned into a furious red. Alice started laughing louder, clutching her stomach. I smirked at her and I could've sworn I saw smoke coming out of her ears.

"_Bella!_" She finally shouted. I giggled and gave her a sweet smile.

"Yes, Rose?" I bit my lip to contain my laughter and she saw this, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"You'll pay for this." She spat menacingly and I smiled, Alice giggling uncontrollably. "I mean it! Have I ever made a mistake?" I rolled my eyes, a comeback already setting in my head.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Especially the person that made you" Alice laughed loudly, tumbling to the floor at Rose's expression. She looked ready to murder someone, and that someone will most likely be me. I bit my lip to keep the laughter inside but I knew that it wouldn't last.

Rose balled her fists at her side and I knew I was target. I don't know when she'll strike but one day, I am _definitely_ going to pay for it. But i knew that saying was completely false. She's beyond beauty and she knows that.

"You're on a roll. Bella!" Alice gasped out, clutching her stomach. I giggled as Rose fumed.

"Damnit, Bella! If you want to stay alive the I suggest you leave! _Now_!" I bit my lip and towered over me, crossing her arms and glaring a hole in my face.

"I was only kidding! You know that, right?" She huffed out and stomped to her bedroom, slamming the door. "You know I love you!" I shouted. Alice giggled and turned to face me.

"Where did you come up with all that stuff?" She asked, giggling. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess hanging around you guys for so long kind of rubbed off on me." She smiled hugely and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Does that mean you like shop--"

"No! I said _kind of_ rubbed off on me!" She pouted and I sighed.

"Anyways, back on topic!" I groaned loudly and sank my head into my hands.

"What is there to say! We have a make up date! That's _all_." I huffed.

"Then why did it take so long?" I rolled my eyes dramatically at her awaiting gaze.

"Because…well…." I blushed and she squealed.

"You see? You two _were_ practically having sex in the hallway!" I grimaced and she started laughing again.

"You must be having fun laughing at me."

"Oh yes. I haven't had this much fun in a while! Which reminds me, we have to do something! Go out--"

"No Alice! You force me to go to places I don't even know or want to mention! We go out often enough!" I stuck my chin out and huffed. She rolled her eyes at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"You're such a hermit--"

"I am _not_!" I interrupted, gaping at her. She laughed and leaned back, stretching her arms out.

"Anyway….I just think we have to get _out_, out." I furrowed my brows and gave her a funny look. Sometimes, this little…person is so cryptic.

"What do you mean by that?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not telling you _now_! But I have an idea!" I groaned.

"Oh great. Alice has an idea…" She playfully slapped my arm and I laughed, rubbing it.

"I'm trying to be serious, which is a hard feat when you've just witnessed Rose being told." She snickered and I smiled, suddenly feeling triumphant. I have to admit, though, that Rose is a tough rock and seeing her being 'told', as Alice put it, is something I wouldn't want to miss.

"But, I mean, my….comments, weren't _that_ bad…"

"But they were bad enough to annoy her!" She gave me a pat on the back and got up, walking towards Rose's bedroom. She opened it and I grimaced when I heard whispers and my name coming out of there. I got up and started walking to where Alice was standing.

"What are you guys talking abo--" Before I could finish my sentence, Alice pushed me and went into the bedroom, closing it. I heard her lock it and I glared at the door. So….bipolar. Yet, so like Alice. I grudgingly walked back to the sofa and sat down, staring at the wall.

Suddenly, a knock came from my right. I looked at the wall and there was another knock. Curious, I walked up and gently knocked on it, waiting for a reply. There were two more knocks before I heard someone speaking.

"Who's knocking?" I heard Emmett's voice come threw the wall and I smiled.

"Bella."

"Oh, hey! How ya' doin'?" I chuckled.

"I'm…fine. But don't you think it's a little weird to talk through a wall?" I heard him scoff before there were some murmurs.

"Whatever. Is Rose with you?"

"No. She's mad. She's in her room."

"Oh. Well, um…" He stuttered and I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah?" I heard some noise, more murmurs and what sounded like a chair being toppled over before Edward's voice came threw the wall.

"You know how Emmett likes Rose--"

"Shh! Rose might hear you!" I chuckled at Emmett's loud whisper.

"Anyway, he wants to know what he can do to go out with her." I laughed lightly.

"Well….she likes to be flattered and she definitely likes to show off. But right now, I think she wants to castrate Emmett." I heard loud laughter and a grumble before there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, I met a grimacing Emmett and a….Edward. There really is no other way to describe him. So _perfect_…

"Hey Em." He gave me a nervous smile and looked over my shoulder. "Looking for someone?" I teased.

"He doesn't want Rose to know he's here." Edward told me, giving me a wink. I giggled.

"She's in her room with Alice. She probably doesn't even know you're here." I whispered to reassure him. He smiled hugely at me and I chuckled.

"So? Any advice?" He pleaded.

"Yeah, sure. But, uh, why didn't you come over when Rose wasn't here?" I asked. I think it's a little weird to talk about someone when their still in the same room.

"He couldn't wait." Edward answered for him, rolling his eyes.

"Well. Like I said before. She likes to be flattered. There really isn't anything else I can say…" Emmett smiled hugely at me before peeking over my shoulder again.

"Okay….when should I do it?" His face was so expectant, waiting for my reply.

"I guess….tomorrow?"

"That's too much time! How about now?"

"Wha--" Emmett barged into the room with a determined look on his face. I turned around, wide eyed as Emmett opened the nearest door, which was Rose's room. I heard screams and rustling movement. I walked back into the room, Edward behind me as more movement came from the room.

I heard things being thrown before Alice ran out of the room. She ran up to me with wide eyes.

"Emmett's in there!" She shouted. I heard something break and cringed.

"_Emmett! _Get _out!_" I heard Rose scream.

"But Rosie…"

"_Don't call me that!_" She shouted. Something else break before a giant scream echoed through the room. The door swung open and out came an Emmett with Rose thrown over his shoulders.

"_Emmett!_" She shouted, pounding her fists on his back. "Put me down _right now!_" She started clawing at his back and he gave us a triumphant smile with a thumbs up before jogging down the hallway towards the elevator, Rose bouncing on his back.

"_Emmett!_ Put me down!" She demanded. Emmett laughed and Rose started shouting profanities at him and when he stepped into the elevator, I just had to laugh when I saw Rose grab onto the edge, trying to prevent herself from going inside.

Their voices became muffled when the elevator closed and the last thing I heard was Emmett's name being screamed.

I burst out laughing and leaned against the threshold. Alice joined in after that and Edward chuckled, coming to lean next to me. Jasper walked out of the room and looked at us weirdly.

"What was all that noise?" He asked, furrowing his brows. Alice giggled and walked up to him, hugging his waist.

"Emmett turned into a caveman and took Rose." I explained, snickering. Jasper started laughing and shook his head.

"So like him…"

"Why don't you whisk _me_ away?" Alice pouted at him. Jasper scratched the nape of his neck and looked at her.

"You want me to turn into a caveman?" Alice's pout grew bigger and he rolled his eyes playfully before grabbing her waist and throwing her over his shoulder, walking back into his apartment. She squealed and they disappeared and I really don't want to know what they're going to do.

I turned to face Edward and he had a crooked grin, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Do you want me to be your caveman?"

"Oh shut up." I smiled and he started to lift me off the ground. I protested and pushed off him, walking back into my room. He went in after me and locked the door with crooked smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**A/N:** Um…..

I don't know what to say. Writing this chapter took a long time and I kind of went through writers block sometime. So if this chapter is horrible, I'll take all responsibility. So please, leave a review! I'm going to promise that I'll update more often!

The next chapter is already being written.

Anyway, let's try something. Let's try to reach a milestone of reviews! How about….520 reviews? Reviews really do help me write faster…and I'll prove it to you!!

Anyway…**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! **

**OR I'LL SEND IN CAVEWARD!**


	24. Beastthings

**A/N:** Okay….umm….I'm really sorry. You don't know how sorry. I know I am a complete fail and the past few chapters have been me saying my apologies, but don't worry! I will update! So, I hope this chapter is good enough for my loyal reviewers!

**DISCLAIMER:** What do you get when you put a vampire and a werewolf together?

_What?_

A vampire and a werewolf. Psh. Duh…

(I don't own Twilight!)

**CHAPTER 24**

**BPOV**

Some people can handle anything.

Some people are able to go through mountains and rivers. Through life and death and come out unscathed. Some are even able to stare death in the face and not even flinch. Hell, instead of flinch, they'd probably smirk and shout, 'not this time!' and run off laughing.

But some people have to handle things even worse. Like me.

Nothing is worse than a screaming, out of control Alice. And right now, that's exactly what I'm afraid of. Me and Edward were perfectly fine, cuddling like some cheesy romance movie and doing some _other_ things, but of course we had to be interrupted.

About an hour after Emmett left with Rose in that caveman fashion, Edward and I were perfectly fine, and god _knows_ what Alice and Jasper were doing next door. Truthfully, I really didn't want to know. But, that all changed when I suddenly heard screams from next door.

"They're just…having fun!" Edward had said. "It's just the excitement, you know?" Edward had said with a wink. "It's Alice. You know how she is…" Edward had said, sighing.

But when a, "Damnit Jasper, _kill it_!" echoed through the wall, I knew _something_ was wrong and I finally dragged a reluctant Edward next door to see what exactly Alice wanted to _kill_.

"_Bella…_" Edward whined as we reached the door to where Alice was planning to kill something. "This is _Alice_ we're talking about!"

"Exactly. And knowing her…" I let the sentence hang as Edward took his keys out and unlocked it. His hand paused on the doorknob as he grimaced.

"I'm scared I'm going to see something that will scar me for the rest of my life." I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away from the doorknob opening it.

"Unless Alice is disappointed with Jazz's 'pride', I really don't think we'll see anything that will disturb us." I pushed the door open all the way and walked inside, Edward trailing behind me.

Everything seemed normal, until we went into the living room.

My eyes grew wide as a book flew right next to me, nearly missing my head, followed by a shriek.

"Jasper! _Kill it_!" Edward was right behind me as another book flew and hit the wall next to us.

"Alice! Stop throwing things!" I could see Jazz in the living room, with no shirt on, trying to calm a frantic Alice. She was hopping up and down on the couch and I quickly ran behind Edward when I saw her grab another book.

"Edward! Bella! Thank god you're here!" Jazz quickly went over to us. "You gotta help me calm this mad woman!" I peeked over Edward's shoulder. "She's going crazy over a little thing!" Just as he finished, Jazz ducked his head as a book flew over him and hit Edward's chest. "See what I mean?"

"It's not _my_ fault that…_thing_ is right behind you guys!" I shrieked and pushed Edward into Jasper and turned around to see if what she said was true. Something bumped into the dresser, making the vase on top of it fall. I jumped nearly twenty feet, joining Alice on the couch.

"What _was_ that?" I pointed to where Edward and Jazz were standing and they both turned to look.

"It's a beast!" Alice shouted, clutching my arm now.

"What exactly _is it_?" I asked her desperately.

"It was horrifying! Black, furry, red eyes-"

"Sounds like a….rat." My eyes grew big and I slowly turned my head to look at Alice. "_Is it_ a rat?" Just as I said this, some _creature_ showed up from the little table it was hiding from. It was just as she described it. Horrifying, black, red eyes, and most certainly a _rat_.

Me and Alice shrieked as the _creature_ ran into the kitchen.

"Holy shit that thing's _huge!_" Edward shouted, staring at the entrance of the kitchen with wide eyes.

"Well don't just stand there looking at it!" Alice started, glaring at them.

"_Kill it!_" We both shouted. Both men scrambled into the kitchen and we followed them. I hid behind Edward, using him as a shield. Alice seemed to use my example since she was hiding behind Jasper. We just stood there for who knows how long, until Alice decided to act.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go find it and kill it!" She pushed Jasper further into the kitchen. He stumbled forwards and slammed against their little dining table, letting out a yelp of pain as he grabbed his knee.

"You'll kill me first before I can even find the thing!" He shouted at her, holding his leg off the floor. He limped towards a broom in the corner and reached out to grab it.

Today was neither of our day, but today was definitely _not_ Jasper's.

The _thing_ ran from behind the broom, knocking it off the wall and straight onto Jasper's shoulder. His eyes went wide and he lost his balance, falling onto the tile floor. The beast-thing ran out of the kitchen to where the bedrooms are located.

Jasper groaned and Alice gasped.

"Oh my god!" She ran over to where Jasper was. He smiled at her but to his surprise and not mine, she ran right past him to the threshold, pointing to Edward's bedroom. "It went in there!"

Of course, of all places, it _would_ go in Edward's bedroom.

Jasper grunted and got up. "Gee, thanks. I feel so loved."

"That thing just went into my _room_!" Edward shouted, ignoring Jasper.

"Well, it's your fault you left the door open." Alice 'tsked' him and pushed both men out towards the bedroom door. "Now, go fix the problem you caused."

"Wait a minute, I didn't cause this-"

"Edward, _you_ left the door open to _your_ bedroom so _you're_ going in there to kill that thing!" She ordered, glaring fiercely at him.

"But how does me leaving the door open cause-"

"Just _do it!_" She shouted.

"Why are you suddenly picking on Edward?" I retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"I just want to get rid of that beast-thing so unless Edward wants to keep it as a pet in his room…"

"I'll take care of it." He grabbed the broom from the floor and held it almost like a baseball bat, and marched into his room. A few moments passed and we anxiously waited by the kitchen, me and Alice hiding behind Jasper.

Just then, we heard glass break, things fall, Edward curse and more things breaking. I was slightly worried that Edward would get hurt, and maybe even get rabies from the thing.

"_Damnit!_" I heard Edward curse as the end of the broom was slapped onto the ground, barely missing the thing as it ran out of his room. "Don't let it get away!" He shouted, pointing at it as it ran back into the living room.

We all followed it and Edward tried to take a swing at it again but missed, hitting the corner of the wall instead as it turned. Me and Alice trailed behind both guys as they chased down the beast-thing and we exchanged looks when we heard them give out a triumphant cry.

"A-_ha_! No where to run now, huh little guy?" Jasper and Edward had it cornered and Edward menacingly held the broom as Jasper taunted the thing.

"Stop talking to it and actually _kill it_!" Alice shouted desperately.

"Don't worry Alice, this thing's not going anywhere now." Edward told her confidently. The thing in front of them hissed and Alice and I held onto each other.

"Fierce little thing now, aren't ya'?" Jasper mocked. Edward laughed and swung the broom from side to side.

"Edward, stop playing with it and get rid of it!" I finally shouted, desperate to get rid of the thing.

"Don't worry Bella, this thing will be gone soon-" Me and Alice shrieked as it ran in between Edward's legs and out the open, front door. Edward and Jasper ran towards the door and looked out in disbelief. They both cursed and Edward threw the broom onto the ground.

Me and Alice looked out the door to see the tail of the beast-thing disappear around the corner.

"You're right, Edward. That thing _would_ be gone soon!" Alice told him sarcastically. "What if it comes back? You could've killed it while you had the chance!"

"It's not entirely my fault! I mean, who's smart idea _was_ it to leave the front door open?"

"Uh, you guys-" Alice pointed to me and Edward. "-were the ones that came in and if I recall, I didn't hear the door close."

"How can you hear a door close if you were too busy screaming your head off over that thing!" Edward retorted, glaring at her.

"That's not-"

"Shut up you two! It's gone now and I don't think arguing over who's fault it was is going to solve this." Jasper interrupted, trying to bring peace. Alice huffed and Edward crossed his arms.

"Well then, _Sherlock_, how do we kill it?" Edward asked him.

"Kill it? Are you kidding me? That thing's gone now! I was hoping me and Alice could go back to where we were before we were interrupted." He gave Alice a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Jazz, sorry but, that rat-thing was a turn off for me…" He groaned and I rolled my eyes. At least she and Edward weren't arguing anymore.

"Okay. Now that this is over and done with, can we just leave now?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, I guess so…but if that thing comes back-"

"I better not hear screaming coming from there." Edward told them, wrinkling his nose.

"Don't worry Edward, if it comes back I can prevent Alice from screaming." Edward gave him an obvious look.

"That's not the type of screaming I was talking about." I muffled my laughed with a snort and covered my mouth. Alice looked ready to murder somebody and Jasper was glaring at him. "Okay, I think we're going to go now…" I grabbed Edward's arm and ran back inside my apartment, closing the door and locking it.

"Why are you locking it?"

"In case that beast-thing ever decides to come in here. And I don't' know about you, but it looks to me like it can knock down doors. Maybe even walls." I shuddered at the thought of it anywhere near my room.

"That's not the only thing we should keep out too." He gave the wall next to us a pointed look and I laughed. Alice can _really_ knock down doors.

"Trust me. I know." Alice really _can_ break down a door. A few years ago, the worst storm ever known to man came and me, Alice and Rose got to our apartment as fast as we could. Much to our dismay, I had left my keys in the car. Wet and angry, Alice growled and kicked the door inside, stomping towards the shower.

And we just put in a new lock that was supposed to be burglar proof. But it wasn't Alice proof. We didn't have to replace the door, just the lock.

"Well, not that _that's_ over, we can just relax now…" He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards the couch. I giggled as he flipped us over and flopped down onto the sofa, burying his face into my neck and placed a kiss just below my ear. I sighed and pulled him closer.

Edward smiled and kissed up my jaw and just before he reached my lips, there was knock at the door. I growled in frustration and Edward groaned, burying his face in my neck again.

"Can't we just ignore whoever it is?" He pleaded.

"No…I'll just go answer it…" Truthfully, I didn't even want to get up.

"It's probably just Alice…"

"Bella! Open up!" Rose shouted from the door.

"Or Rose…" Edward continued. "Doesn't she have her own key?"

"Come on, Bells! I left my key in my room!"

"I stand corrected…" I laughed lightly and pushed Edward off me, making my way towards the door.

"I'm coming." As soon as I opened the door, Rose came bursting in.

"Geez what took you so long?" She saw Edward on the couch and gave me a knowing look. "Ah, I see. Well then, I think I know where Alice and Jasper are and truthfully, don't tell me what they're doing."

"Long story…" Edward muttered, turning the TV on. Emmett came in with a big smile, wrapping his arms around Rose from behind and whispering something in her ear.

"Please Rose, I've seen of that for today…" Edward pleaded. She rolled her eyes and Em pouted when she pulled away to sit on couch next to Edward. It was silent for a moment.

"So…" I started. Me and Edward exchanged knowing looks. "Does this mean that….you two, are, you know…._together_?" They both smiled, only Emmett's was a lot more devious.

"Oh yeah, we're together all right…" He put his arm around Rose.

"Please. Save the details for yourselves." Edward grimaced, wrapping his arms around my waist as I sat next to him.

"Don't worry. We will." Emmett smiled hugely. "By the way, can we go out to eat now? We're starving which was really the only reason why we came back. And the fact that we both left our wallets in our rooms."

"Yeah, sure, why not? Let's go-" I stopped. "I mean, why don't _you _guys go get Alice and Jasper? They're next door."

"I'm staying." Rose declared, settling in more on the couch.

"I'll go then." Emmett got up and left the room. It was silent and I think Rose knew why I sent Emmett in instead of us all going. Just then, screaming was heard and a loud 'sorry' was audible as well as a string of curses.

"_Emmett!_" I heard Alice shout his name through the wall and me and Rose started giggling as Edward smiled. There was another loud 'sorry' and a crash. "_Emmett!_ You almost broke the picture frame!" Jasper shouted at him.

There was muffled sound and soon enough, Alice came into our apartment, glaring at me.

"Sure, send Emmett in to annoy us! That's mature…"

"Hey, I sent him in to see if you guys want to go out for dinner." She chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Okay. Just let me get my purse." She went into her room just as Jasper walked in with Emmett and a shirt on.

Ten minutes later, we were in the parking lot of a barbeque restaurant, and surprisingly, Rose and Alice didn't take long getting ready. And, lucky for us, our waiter was a man with a ring on his finger, so neither of us worried about flirtatious waiters or waitress'.

Of course, the only time during dinner that I actually became nervous was when we got our drinks and Alice had that 'look' on her face. A look that says 'I'm planning something'.

"I don't like that look, Alice. What are you planning?" She smiled innocently at me.

"What do you mean?" She folded her hands on the table, setting her chin on them as she bat her eyelashes at me. I glared.

"Spit it out, Alice. I know you." She laughed.

"Okay fine. Besides, it's already time to tell you all."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Rose cut in, narrowing her eyes at Alice.

"Don't worry Rose, it's nothing bad….actually, it's going to be great!" She clapped her hands together and Jasper gave us all a knowing look.

"Hey, _he_ knows what you're planning. Why only him?" I pointed to Jasper and he smiled.

"'Cause I'm her boyfriend so I get special attention."

"Okay, now I'm really interested. Spit it out, Alice." Emmett leaned forward.

"Why are you guys acting like I'm master planning or something?" She was stalling.

"Alice, come on! You're stalling!" She laughed loudly.

"It's fun having control over the conversation."

"_Alice_!" We all shouted at her.

"Okay, okay, fine. You guys are going to love this. Remember a few days ago or something when I said that I'm planning something? A trip?" We all cautiously nodded.

"A trip?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah…" Alice smiled hugely, nodding.

"To where?" Edward asked. Soon we were all leaning forward, trying to find out what Alice was thinking.

"We…"

"Yes…" Rose waved her hand in the air, signaling Alice to hurry.

"Are…"

"Yes…" We all said.

"Going…"

"Alice! Just spit it out already!" I shouted desperately.

"Alright. We are going to take a trip to a place we haven't been to since the dawn of time."

"The Dollar Store?" Rose guessed. We all laughed but it soon stopped as we waited for the actual answer.

"That's true, but no, this place is a lot better. In fact, it's going to be more than _one_ place!"

"Okay, now I'm really, _really_ interested." Emmett said as we all nodded in agreement.

"Well, the first stop is going to be sin city!"

"You're not saying what I think you're saying…" Edward narrowed his eyes and gave her a knowing look, and I had to agree. She can't be talking about what I _think_ she's talking about.

"Oh yeah. I'm talking about _the_ Sin City. The city of sins! Whatever you want to call it! And it's only the first stop."

"You mean…" I started, but Alice interrupted me with a sparkled in her eyes.

"Oh yeah. We're going _Vegas_!"

**A/N:** Okay, so….again, I'm sorry…I had finals to go through….writers' block…and then life got in the way. But now that it's summer, I'm going to have a bunch of free time! So the next chapter should be up sooner than this one was! And for some reason, after reading the last page, them going to Vegas sounds corny to me.

I don't know why…but I left at that because-wait, I can't spoil the next chapter! :D

By the way, PeaceLoveTwilight1995, I _know_ it says Vegas and not what you think, but the key words are 'first stop'. Which means, they're going to be at other places and you know what that means! :D

Anyway, please review! I pinky promise I will update faster since it's summer!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 'CAUSE REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY SHINE WITH RAINBOWS AND BUTTERFLIES! That sounds stupid….REVIEW! **


End file.
